Two is Plenty
by Fast-furious-Fan
Summary: Prequel to the one shot Three's a party. Dom and Letty's relationship. Its not always cute fluff, its real.
1. Chapter 1

**If you haven't read the one shot I wrote, "Three is a Party", this is a prequel. A story of how Dom and Letty got there. It was going to be different then Ready to Love. I wanted to do something new.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Ages**

**Letty and Mia, 17**

**Dom 19**

* * *

Letty's POV

We were at a race and I was watching Dom. He was flirting with some slut. I mean I know we were supposed to be keeping our relationship a secret but really. He had to be so disrespectful. I was here, watching it go down. It's been 6 months of secrets. Not telling Mia, or Mr. T. I felt so guilty looking at both of them. I left Mia mid sentence and just walked up to Dom and grabbed him by the shirt. I decided this had to be over. I didn't care if we had to fight. I kissed him. I pulled him closer. At first he didn't kiss me. I think he was shocked, but he put his hands on my back and pulled me closer. His tongue slipped into my mouth. I pulled away,

"I'm sick of the skanks thinking you are available."

"So you wanted to mark me like a dog?"

"At least I didn't pee a circle around you."

He laughed and I hugged him. I guess he wanted to be out of the closet too. Mia was walking towards us. I let go of Dom and he looked at me. Dom and I had a connection. It was hard to understand. He could give me a look and I knew what he was saying. He was my best friend. We fought like cat and dogs but we've always been there.

"Leticia Ortiz. You have some explaining to do. Now."

"We're dating."

"Excuse me"

"Boyfriend – girl friend."

"For how long?"

"Six months."

"Six months. I thought I was your best friend. You didn't even think to tell me?"

She was hurt. I saw it in her face. But before I could respond she turned herself to Dom.

"And you! You are my brother. And you say nothing. I thought you trusted me."

"Mia we do. You are my sister, and I love you. But we had to try this out before we told anyone."

"Six months?"

"Mia, weren't not perfect. We didn't want to tell everyone because we didn't know if it would work out."

"And now Letty? You think it'll just work out?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure. Okay? But we're working on it. We fight a lot, but we're good together."

"Please don't be mad."

Dom picked her up in a hug.

"Dominic. Put me down. I am not done being mad."

"I loooove you."

"Put me down."

"Fine."

She stromed off.

"I got her. Girl talk."

He nodded and smiled. I kissed him one last time. The skanks went around him again once I left. I rolled my eyes. I looked back at him and he winked at me. I shook my head a little and went to Mia. She was by my car.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"I wanted to tell you."

"Why didn't you?"

"I didn't want you to have to lie to your dad."

"I guess I can understand that."

"I'm sorry."

"No more secrets."

"Nope, you?"

She shook her head. We got in my car and we drove home. We watched a movie, and then went to bed. I went to Dom's room to wait for him. I fell asleep on his bed. The bed dipped a little, a couple hours later. He kissed my head.

"Hey."

"Hey, you're home late."

"Hector had a party."

I nodded and gave him a look.

"What?"

"What?"

"Let, I know that look."

I turned on a light and saw lip stick on his cheek.

"First off, I figured hey my boyfriend would come home after I made out with him in front of everyone. We finally came out and you decided to go party with other girls. Second if you're going to let other girls kiss you, wipe the lipstick off."

I got out of the bed and walked outside back to my house. I heard him behind me.

"I didn't ask you to make out infront of everyone"

I turned around,

"You are such an ass."

"I'm not the one storming out!"

Standing on the sidewalk having this fight, I felt ridiculous.

"Okay, I'm sorry then. Next time I want to show those skanks that you're mine. I won't. You can go on pretending that you aren't with me. You can go on and cheat. And I don't say anything because we aren't supposed to be together. But I'm sick of it. It's either me or those skanks. You can't have both anymore."

He stood there, he tried to walk up to me.

"Don't you even dare try and make this better. I am so pissed off right now you are lucky your man hood is still intact and working."

"Let."

"Don't even. I have a paper to write tomorrow and a test on Monday. Just leave me alone until then. Figure out what you want."

With that I turned around and walked 4 doors down and into my house. I knew it wasn't a good idea to come home this late. My mom was going to be pissed. There she was on the couch.

"I thought you were spending the night at Tony's."

"Changed my mind."

"You are a little brat. He offered you a bed for the night and he's not good enough. You are so ungrateful for everything. Why I ever had a kid like you is beyond me."

"We already know you didn't want me. That's why dad left, but I guess you had a heart and kept me. But the heart is gone now. So maybe we should just leave each other alone."

"You are my daughter. You will respect me in my home."

"I'm going to bed. I won't come out of my room until school Monday okay?"

"Whatever, I don't know why I even deal with you."

She walked by me and pushed me into the wall. I hated my house, but it was better than being in Tony's house pretending that I was happy to be near Dom. I decided to just go shower, and hope tomorrow would be better.

* * *

**Hope you like it. **

**Something different, not as much cute fluff. But it will get there. I think this is how the relationship would really go. They are both hard asses. **

**Reviews are awesome. **


	2. Chapter 2

Letty's POV

It was Sunday morning. Mia called me twice and Dom texted me a couple of times. I was ignoring it. I wasn't in the mood, especially after last night with my mom. She's already left for the day to do god knows what. I was studying for my science test for a little while longer. I went down stairs to get a drink, I decided to take a break and watch some TV. I guess I fell asleep because I woke up when my mom came home with some guy. Awesome. I was about to get it.

"I thought you weren't going to come out of your room today."

"I'm sorry. I will go back up."

"I didn't believe you, I thought you were making it up when you said your kid was a brat."

"Nope. Every word was true."

They were talking to each other now. I felt worthless. Just how I felt when Dom choose those skanks over me. Time after time. I decided to just go back to my room. As I walked by the guy slapped my ass.

"Watch it"

"It's a nice piece of ass."

My mom laughed and grabbed his face. Gross, I could not take this. I ran up to my room and put my music on. My phone buzzed again it was Dom.

_I'm sorry okay. Please just answer me, I just want to make sure you're okay._

I debated if I should answer him. But I knew he was the only person that would help me. But before I could hit send Mia texted me. I read it,

_Saw your mom go in with that guy, I'm outside lets go for a walk._

_I can't. I'll just see you tomorrow._

I wanted to go out with Mia and get away but I knew it would just make it worse. I decided to just stay and finish my homework. The best thing I could do was get an education and get away from her. I threw my phone on my bed forgetting to text Dom back. The rest of the night I just did my work, showered and went to bed.

I woke up the next morning and left my hair down, putting on jeans and a zip up hoodie. I walked outside and Dom was waiting, leaning against his car. I decided to just put my guard down and I hugged him. He hugged me back right away.

"That was easy."

"You aren't out of the dog house yet."

He laughed, "Come on you're going to be late for school."

He opened the door for me and I got in. He went around the car and started driving.

"Where's Mia?"

"Henry picked her up."

I nodded. I was still thinking about everything that happened. I knew it would be around school what happened between me and Dom at the races. I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Let."

"My mom again, what else."

He nodded, "Anything happen?"

"Nothing worth re-telling."

He rubbed my knee and I put my hand on his. We pulled into the parking lot and Dom stopped me before I could get out of the car.

"Hey"

I turned around to look at him, "Yeah?"

"I always choose you Let, if you want to hear it. I choose you. I sound so cheesy right now."

I laughed a little and kissed him gently.

"That lipstick was from that stupid slut that won't take a hint. She pretended she fell and kissed me on the cheek. I thought I got it all off. I know we fight Let. But if it was you and every skank put together. It's you."

I smiled and laughed a little picturing the girl. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head and kissed me.

"We're even."

I kissed him one more time and got out of the car. He met me before I went to walk inside. He turned me around and kissed me. The same way I kissed him at the races I smiled through the kiss. I pulled away.

"Was that you peeing around me?"

"Well I thought you would hit me if I actually did."

"Goodness. Leave. You better be here to pick me up."

"I will."

He smiled and kissed me one last time and I pushed him away. Sometimes we were amazing sometimes we were horrible. Today we were good. Almost perfect. I walked to my locker and was listening to the rumors about me and Dom start already.

"It's not going to be long before he cheats."

"Doubtful, she's probably already given it to him. That'll keep him around."

"It's Dominic Torreto. He'll get bored."

"He only likes skanks."

I shut my locker a little too loudly, and they all looked at me. I smirked a little and walked through them. I saw Mia at the end of the wall making out with Henry.

"Okay lovebirds. I need my best friend."

Mia swatted at me and went back to kissing him.

"Oh look a teacher is coming."

That did it; Mia pushed him away, and gave me a glare.

"Last time I fall for that."

Henry and I laughed. He kissed her on the cheek and told her he'd see her later. I linked arms with her as we walked to home room.

"I'm sorry about the other day."

"Your mom had you on lockdown."

I nodded, "She had some guy over and he was an ass. I didn't want to risk leaving without telling her. And I didn't want to tell her and walk in on …that."

We both laughed as we walked into the classroom. Again the girls were staring at me. The bitchy Clarissa turned around to me and Mia.

"So rumor is you and Dominic Torreto are going out."

"It's not a rumor."

"You know, he's mine."

I laughed at her and shook my head, "And why do you think that?"

"The other night, I kissed his cheek. I have been working on him for a year. I know him more than anyone. So back off. You are such a wanna be."

"You kissed him on the cheek?"

"Yeah, I like to go slow, unlike_ some_ people."

I rolled my eyes, remembering what Dom told me about the kiss on the cheek I had to laugh. She's the slut that's been trying to get in his pants.

"Sorry honey, he's taken and not into you. You may want to find another guy to move slowly on."

She huffed, "You are just going to make him bored. And he's only dating you so his sister gets to keep his only friend."

"You are a piece of work."

Then the teacher walked in and good thing or that girl was about to get a punch; I huge one. Mia tugged on my arm. I decided to just sit there. It was easier, and I didn't need my mom to come down here and get her mad.

It was the longest day in a while. The final bell rang and Mia got a ride with Henry. Dom pulled up and Clarissa ran to him. I walked up slowly, couple feet away to hear this conversation. It should be interesting.

* * *

**Hope you like it. I'm having fun writing it. **

**I decided to take a break from Ready to Love because I didn't want to force it. **

**Reviews are always nice. Maybe one more tonight, if not tomorrow. **


	3. Chapter 3

Letty's POV

Clarissa was asking Dom about some party this weekend.

"Dommy, why don't you come to the party on Friday? We can kiss again but this time we make it on the lips."

He seemed so shocked. She was running her finger up his chest, and he moved it away. He's learning.

"I'm good thanks Claire"

"Clarissa."

"Oh sorry."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure?"

"Are you really dating that Letty girl? I mean you can do so much better."

"I don't think I could."

"Do you see whats standing in front of you?"

"Yeah I do."

I looked shocked at his answer.

"And she looks beautiful in her hoodie and jeans."

I looked at Clarissa; she was wearing a way to mini skirt and a shirt that barely covered her boobs. I looked at my outfit and realized he had seen me and smiled.

"I think you have a heat stoke baby."

She put her hand on his forehead.

"It's like 5 degrees out."

"I should take you to the hospital. You drive."

"I'm good thanks."

"Dommy come on, I know a way to heat you up some more."

That was it; I was done listening to her shit.

"So much for you moving slow huh?"

She gave me a death glare. I walked up to Dom and he put an arm around my shoulders. She rolled her eyes, at us.

"Well since our lovely conversation has been interrupted, I'll talk to you at the races Dommy."

I felt Dom cringe a little when she said it. And I laughed a little.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing. I'll see you tomorrow Clarissa. Have a good night."

She huffed and turned around and walked away. I turned to face Dom, I was holding my books to my chest. I raised an eyebrow at him,

"You making friends baby?"

He laughed, "You know. I love making new friends."

I rolled my eyes, and he opened the door as I climbed in. He walked around and started the car.

"I have to go back to the garage but how about dinner at my place tonight. We should probably tell my dad. He knows I'm not telling him something."

I looked at him, "I guess we have to do it at some point."

He nodded and pulled up beside my house. I looked at it, noticing my mom's car in the drive way. I sighed looking at it. I knew he was watching me.

"You can do your homework in my room if you want?"

I turned to look at him, and smiled.

"You sure?"

He nodded, "Course, go for it."

I smiled and kissed him. I pulled back as he reversed back to his drive way.

"Mia should be home soon anyways."

"Is it clean at least?"

"I think so? It should be."

I laughed at him, his room was always a disaster. I always had to clean it before doing anything. I grabbed my books, but before I got out of the car I leaned over and kissed him. As I pulled away I whispered,

"Thanks Dommy."

"Oh god. Please don't say that." He laughed.

I smiled and kissed him again and got out of the car. I walked up to the door and let myself in. I went up the stairs and to my surprise his room wasn't that bad. I just made the bed and got settled to do my work. I was biting on my pencil looking at a math problem when Mia walked in.

"Hey"

I looked up, "Hey"

"Why are you here?"

"Am I not welcome?"

She laughed and jumped on the bed beside me. She shook her head.

"Just curious."

"My mom's home. I didn't want to deal with it."

She nodded her head and put her head on my shoulder.

"You need to talk?"

"You got that answer wrong."

I looked at my notebook, "Mia."

"You did. It's 6 not 9."

"You'll have to show me that later. But for now it's best friend time."

I closed my books and put my head on hers.

"Henry wants to take the next step"

"Next step?"

"The _next_ step Let"

Then it clicked. Sex. He wanted sex, I knew Mia was a virgin. I was pretty sure Henry was too. They have only been dating for 3 months. I don't know if they were ready.

"Sex, Mia?"

She nodded.

"Do you want too?"

"I don't know. How long was it before you and Dom you know?"

"We haven't"

She shot her head up crashing into mine.

"Ow."

"Ow"

We laughed and she turned to me and raised her eyebrows.

"We haven't."

"Why not?"

"I guess it just hasn't been a factor."

I shrugged. I never really thought about it. I mean we have done stuff, but never gone the full way. I guess I knew I wasn't ready, and I think he knew I wasn't ready so we didn't push it.

"What do you think about me?"

"And Henry?"

She nodded.

"It's a little early in the relationship. You sure you are ready?"

"I mean, I've always wanted to know what it feels like."

"Is that a good reason to do it?"

"I don't know."

"I think you'll know Mia. When you're ready you'll be ready to do it. Just make you want it to be with Henry."

She smiled and nodded. "Okay I'll show you the math."

I laughed and we opened my books again. A couple hours later we had ordered pizza and everyone was at the table. Mia, Vince, Dom, me and Mr. T. Dom looked at me and I shrugged a little bit knowing we had to do it breathed deep and he said,

"Dad."

"Yeah Dom?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Uh oh, how much will it cost?"

We all laughed a little bit and Dom kept going.

"I'm dating someone."

"Dating? My son doesn't date. You sure you're my son."

He smiled a little and nodded and I looked between both of them.

"Who?"

I closed my eyes waiting for the wrath of Mr T. He wasn't a yeller and I was hoping that today would be the same. Dom pointed at me and Mr T looked at me. I smiled a little and shrugged.

"Dating? You two? How long?"

We both looked at each other, "Six months"

"Six, what?"

Dom looked down, "months."

"Dominic. You know I don't like secrets."

"I know dad. I'm sorry. I just wanted, We just wanted too see how it went before we added more people into the mix."

He nodded. I saw him deep in thought, then he laughed. He was laughing. I didn't know if it was a good sign or bad. Then he started speaking again,

"I knew this would always happen."

"So you're okay with it?"

"I'm fine with it."

I sighed and smiled. I got up and hugged him. I kissed his cheek and whispered thank you in his ear.

But his last question made it worse,

"Did you tell your mom?"

Shit. I forgot I had to tell her. But what I knew Dom had to come with me, we were in this together now.

* * *

**Sorry I fell asleep last night, more tonight. **

**Just making dinner and a new one will be up. **

**Thank you for all the reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

Letty's POV

It was after dinner and I was in Dom's room getting my books. He walked up behind me and hugged me. He snuggled his head into my neck.

"That was easier than I thought it would be."

I nodded, "I know. I thought he would force us to break it up."

"Me too."

I turned around and put my arms around his neck. I tilted my head a little to the side and pursed my lips.

"Uh oh, that's your thinking face. What's on your mind?"

I shrugged, "I guess I'm afraid of how my mom is going to react."

"I know that's going to be a hard conversation"

"Don't say it like you aren't going to be there."

"Let, I am not going to be there."

"Oh yes you are."

He shook his head and I pushed his chest. A fight was coming.

"I was here to tell your dad."

"My dad is sane."

"You better watch yourself."

He let go of me and walked across the room with his hands on his head.

"I don't get you. I know you don't like your mom, yet you always defend her. When you are the last thing on her mind."

"You are right, you don't get it."

I knew I didn't really have a right to be mad but she was my mom. Family is family; you aren't supposed to just give up on them. Maybe I was the problem, I just always figured I would stay out of her way and everything would be better for both of us. For the most part it was. But I miss having a mom, someone who gets it. I have Mia but there's only something Mia and I can talk about without a mom to help us. When Tony had the period talk with us it wasn't fun. It was awkward. My mom barely recognizes my birthday or a holiday. But I loved her, how messed up is that.

I picked up my books and was about to walk out of his room when he closed the door on me. I pushed his arm away from the door. He just grabbed me and picked me up.

"Dom, come on."

"Letty, just talk to me."

"I do not want to talk."

He raised his eyebrow at me and I sat on the bed.

"You don't get it. You have your dad, and he's amazing. If you don't have a bad parent you can't understand it. You still love them and want to protect them but you hate them at the same time."

I laid back on to the bed and Dom was beside me in an instance.

"If you just talk to me I might be able to understand."

"I don't like to talk about her."

He nodded, we weren't touching. We were about an inch apart. I rolled over and on top of him. I put my chin on my hands and looked down at him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Mhmm"

"Are you going to get bored with me if I don't give it up?"

" 'give it up'?"

"Sex Dominic."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

I saw in his eyes that he was holding back. I closed my eyes, and he kept going.

"I'm not going to lie to you Let. I miss sex. God to I miss sex, but"

He squeezed my ass and I laughed.

"But when it happens, it will be worth it. I know you aren't ready and if you want to know a secret. I don't think I am ready to have sex with you. I used to do the whole casual sex thing, but I know the meaning of sex. I don't want to ruin this, I don't want to rush us."

I smiled at him "You are really a huge mush ball."

"Please don't tell anyone."

I laughed and kissed him, "Secrets safe with me."

He smiled and hugged me. I snuggled into his chest.

"How do you know Clarissa?"

"That girl?"

I nodded into his chest and he continued.

"She's been at the parties a lot. She's always around me and the boys. She asks me weird questions, like my favorite color, what I like to eat, favorite movie. She is a little strange."

"Why did you never tell me about her?"

He shrugged, "She wasn't worth my time, I didn't want to make our little time together about dumb sluts."

"She told me today that she knows you better than anyone else."

"Did you punch her."

"No, Mia made me control my anger."

"Damn, it is a turn on when you are feisty."

He laughed and kissed me. We started making out when he rolled me over and I landed on the TV remote and a horror movie came on and the scream jolted us apart. I started laughing so hard, Dom was laughing too trying to turn the TV down.

I snuggled up to the side of him and drew circles on his chest as our laughing got quieter.

"Let you know me better than anyone."

"You know me better than anyone."

We smiled at each other. And started watching the movie, I jumped when the girl screamed again and Dom rubbed my back. An hour later there was a knock on the door,

"Let you should probably head home."

Mr T stated at the door. I nodded and he smiled. He closed the door and I was about to get up when Dom pulled me back down.

"Don't leave."

"I have too. Walk me home sailor?"

He nodded and grabbed my books off the floor. I grabbed his free hand and we walked outside. He walked me to my door and I smiled as he kissed me. We may have gotten a little carried away. When my front door opened and my mom looked at us.

"What's going on here?"

I looked at Dom and his eyes were wide.

"Um mom, Dom and I are dating."

"Oh, cool. So I won't have to deal you so much?"

That was a low blow. This is the moment when I thought I would be better off leaving my mom alone. I just wanted to run and run far until the hand I was holding squeezed it tighter. It pulled me back to why I didn't leave. It was him, he was the reason I stay.

My mom pushed past us.

"Where are you going?"

"Off for the weekend with Jeff."

"It's Monday."

"Well then I'll be back later. See ya."

With that she walked down the porch steps and walked to the car waiting for her.

I turned back to Dom and he gave me a small smile. I smiled and kissed him.

"You okay?"

I nodded, "I'm fine. This week will just be easier now. And atleast we told her."

He nodded, "You need a ride to school tomorrow?"

"Sure."

I kissed him and turned to walk in to the house.

"Books"

I turned around and his hands were out holding them. I took them and gave him one last kiss.

"Call me if you need me okay?"

"I will. I'll see you in the morning."

With that I walked inside, feeling safe for now at least. She was gone and I didn't have to see her for a week. It would be calm.

* * *

**Reviews are nice. **

**I'll try and upload one more tonight. **

**More tomorrow though, have a day off. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Someone wanted Dom's POV so here it is.**

**Reviews are nice :) **

* * *

Dom's POV

It was 7:15 and I about to go over to Letty's to pick her up when I heard Mia downstairs talking to someone. I walked down the stairs but stopped half way down when I heard the conversation,

"Stefanie told me what happened last night"

"Nothing happened last night"

"She saw you at Jordan's party. She saw you walk upstairs with her. What? Just because I won't give it up, you go and slut around?"

I was glad dad was at the garage already, or Mia would not have the courage to do this.

"It's not what you think."

"Then why are you wearing the same clothes you were wearing yesterday."

I saw him looked down and silently curse himself. I walked down the stairs a little more until Mia heard me. I smiled at her pretending to not have heard it. She would get me if she needed too.

"Just leave Henry. This isn't working anymore."

"Mia, come on. It was a mistake."

I was watching from the kitchen and he grabbed her hand and she pulled back. He stepped closer to her.

"Henry, I don't do cheaters."

"It was a stupid mistake, please."

"No."

He stepped closer, and Mia stepped back. She was uncomfortable. I saw the tears in her eyes. I decided I would step in if she wanted my help or not.

"Hey man, I think you should just go change. I can take Mia to school."

I looked at him and he stepped back from the door and nodded, and said,

"I'll talk to you at school Mia."

That made me mad, who did this kid think he was.

"No, I don't think you will."

He looked at me again and I raised my eyebrows at him. He nodded and left. That was it, he wouldn't be around. Mia turned to me and started crying. I hugged her and rubbed her back.

"Mia, he doesn't deserve you."

"You're just happy I'm still a virgin."

"Well yeah, I am."

We laughed, "But he doesn't deserve you. You deserve a guy that will respect your decision. I am glad you are no slut."

"Thanks, I think."

She wiped her tears, "He is not worth reining my makeup. Especially if I have to find someone new."

I laughed and put my arm around her shoulder as we walked to the car to go four doors down. Mia never let anyone get that close to her anymore. Ever since mom died, she had a distance with people she didn't use to have. She was afraid of losing them. She didn't want to get attached and have them ripped away again. I knew she was hurt, but she wasn't that invested to care. She was sitting in the back fixing her eye makeup when I pulled up to Letty's house.

"I'm going to go get her."

Mia nodded and I got out of the car. I opened the door and yelled up the stairs,

"Let? You ready?"

"I'll be down in a few!"

I decided to go get a drink, and read the paper for a minute well I waited for her. As she walked down the stairs she smiled. It amazed me how good she could look in jeans and a t-shirt. She had nothing on the racer sluts. I smiled when I saw her. She leaned on the door frame and smiled,

"ready"

I nodded and grabbed her hand, when she noticed Mia in the car she looked at me.

"Her and Henry are done-zo"

"No."

Her eyes widened, maybe I was missing something. I shrugged girl stuff. We got in the car and they were giving each other looks the whole way there. When we got there, Mia got out of the car and waited by the door for Letty. Letty turned to me and puckered her lips. I laughed and kissed her.

"I'll see you later?"

"Actually, I have to stay late work on a project with some people."

I nodded at her, "Text me if you need me to pick me up."

She smiled, "Okay babe."

She kissed me again, a real kiss. Then got out, she waved as I drove off. I saw her run to Mia and Mia hugged her. Girls are complicated creatures.

Letty's POV

I got out of the car and Mia hugged me. I knew she wasn't doing so well. I mean she was going to have sex with the guy. I saw Henry walking up to us, I grabbed Mia's hand we walked into the school.

"I was an idiot Let."

I shook my head, "He was."

"Maybe it was a mistake."

"There is always an option not to cheat."

"Dom cheated on you"

"That was a misunderstanding. I didn't get the chance to tell you."

"Oh?"

"The lipstick was Clarissa's. She pretended to fall and kissed his cheek. That was her moving slowly."

Mia laughed so hard I thought she was going to start crying.

"That sounds like something she would do."

I nodded and we walked to first period. Clarissa was there waiting to pounce on me. I was not in the mood, she was just going to make me want to punch her. Hard.

"Let's just ignore her."

"Good plan"

"I think you should just stay clear of Henry for a while. See what happens."

"I think so too, I mean I don't need that in my life. We already live complicated lives."

I laughed as we sat down. And right there on cue Clarissa started at us,

"Yesterday was rude Letty."

I couldn't ignore her, I needed her voice to stop.

"Rude?"

"Interrupting me and Dommy."

Mia started laughing beside me, "Did you just call my brother Dommy?"

Clarissa nodded then looked at me, "So any explantation"

"Are you nuts? He is my boyfriend. You were hitting on me, not well I might add. You pounced on him before he even had a chance to get out of the car. I was saving him."

"He seemed to like my advances last weekend."

"When? When you pretended to trip and kiss his cheek. That's a smooth move."

I rolled my eyes and she blushed. She was about to say something stupid, I put my hand up.

"Before you say some stupid, and make yourself look bad. Stop, it's pathetic for you to be going after someone else's boyfriend. So you should just turn around and listen to the lecture. From what I know you need a little more knowledge up there."

I pointed to my head and she turned around. A couple of the boys were laughing behind us, and the girls were smiling. I was sick of this girls shit. She picked the wrong girl to mess with. Mia looked like she was about to break open with pride. We started taking notes, it was two hours later and not a peep out of Clarissa. The bell rang and Kyle stopped me.

"Hey Let, we still on for tonight?"

"Yeah, course. I'll meet you after school."

"Cool, I'll grab everything we need."

I smiled as I walked to my locker, to get my other book. What I didn't know was, someone was listening to the conversation and was about to use it aganist me.


	6. Chapter 6

Dom's POV

I was waiting outside the school waiting to pick up Mia when that girl Clarissa walked up to me. I rolled my eyes as she knocked on my window. I rolled it down a little,

"Can I help you?"

"I was just seeing if we were on for the races on Friday."

"I'm sorry. But I think you know the answer to that. I have a girl friend."

"Oh, I just thought."

"Thought what?"

"Well, you two aren't together anymore."

"And why would you think that?"

"Well, Letty is hanging out with Kyle. SO I figured they got back together, why anyone would let you go is beyond me."

She finally stopped talking when Mia got in the car. Mia looked at us and raised her eyebrows. I shrugged at her,

"Clarissa right?"

I turned to look at her and she nodded.

"Like I said, I have a girlfriend. So I'll be with her at the races on Friday."

"Well if you change your mind."

I nodded and started backing out of my parking spot.

"Why were you talking to her?"

"She came up the car and was talking about the race on Friday. I said no."

"Good boy."

I laughed, I pulled up the garage. Mia got out to start helping dad with the paperwork. I went back to the car I was working on.

I started thinking about Letty. I don't know why she wouldn't tell me she was working with Kyle. I knew they dated for almost 8 months before we got together. I thought we had enough trust for her to just tell me. Maybe she wanted someone her own age to date, I didn't want to lose her but I also didn't want to push her further away.

I was upset that she didn't have the respect to just tell me about it. What was she hiding, as I was finishing the car my phone buzzed. Letty,

_Hey babe, I got a ride home. Don't worry about picking me up. _

_Okay, sounds good._

_I'll be back late, drive me to school tomorrow?_

It took me a few minutes to answer it. She would be back late, I wanted to see her but I didn't. I didn't want to get in a fight. So I just answered,

_I have to be at the garage early tomorrow. Sorry._

_Okay I'll just drive myself and Mia. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow night?_

_Maybe_

I shook my head as I slide back under the car to fix it. I felt a hand on my knee and I rolled out from underneath the car. It was Mia and she was smiling.

"What's up?"

"I was thinking"

I raised my eyebrow,

"I want a brother – sister night."

"Tonight?"

She shrugged, "I just miss you."

"How about tomorrow night? We can go get dinner and see a movie."

"Perfect."

She kissed my cheek, "I'm heading home. Have to make dinner."

She looked at me, I knew she wanted my keys. I dug into my pocket and pulled them out.

"You need to be careful, speed limits"

She laughed, "Like your car knows what the speed limit is."

I laughed and shook my head, "Just go, I'll drive home with dad or Vince."

She smiled as she walked out of the shop. I finally finished the car. It was late as we all headed home. When we got home Mia was sitting at the table doing homework. She had a bowl beside her that had soup in it.

"Chicken noodle, it's on the stove."

Is all she said, barely looking up from the book she had her nose in. I laughed and ruffled her hair as I walked by. "Thanks"

The rest of the night was calm, video games and movies. I went to bed early considering I actually had to go to the garage early in the morning.

Letty's POV

Kyle and I were sitting in the library. God was this awkward. I mean I dumped this guy for Dom and now we had to do a project together. After a while we got in to a grove. We were acting like friends again. I learned he was dating some girl that he really liked. I was texting Dom when he went to get coffee, and I felt like he was distancing himself. This project was taking too long though, so I would be stuck with Kyle again tomorrow.

He came back with the coffee and smiled. We finished up for the night and he drove me home. The lights in the Torreto house were off, and all the cars were in the drive way. I figured it be best to just go home. I didn't want to wake them up.

I texted Mia telling her to come to my house when she was ready in the morning and I would drive her to school.

The next morning Mia walked in and called for me as I was coming down the stairs.

"Morning"

I smiled at her, "Hey, ready?"

She nodded as we got in my car.

"So did Dom tell you about his meeting with Clarissa yesterday?"

I hit the brakes and pulled over.

"No. What the hell happened?"

She looked at me and gave me a face that maybe she shouldn't tell me.

"Mia."

"Fine. All I know is that she wanted to hang out at the races on Friday with him and he said no."

I smiled, "oh, you made it seem like they were making out."

"I don't know she was being very shady"

I shrugged and started driving again, "When is she not?"

Mia laughed as we pulled into the parking lot and grabbed our books. We got through first period without Clarissa saying a word to us. That was unusual. It was lunch break and I decided to call Dom and tell him about tonight.

"Hello?"

It sounded like he was driving.

"Hey, it's me."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Um, I just needed to tell you that I have to finish the project up tonight. So I can't come by."

"Oh that's okay. Mia and I are going to a movie tonight."

"Oh."

"Sorry, I was going to text you last night I just fell asleep pretty early."

"That's okay. Maybe tomorrow."

"Yeah, I got to go though. I'm picking up lunch. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye"

And he hung up. He seemed so distant, I hope everything was okay and Clarissa didn't say something to make him mad at me. I swear to God that girl was asking to get punched out.

* * *

**Reviews are awesome.**

**Next one soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Letty's POV

I haven't seen Dom in a couple days. SO much as happened; Kyle made a move on me, it brought up old feelings. I don't want those feelings, but I also feel like Dom is bored with me. He barely talks to me, he barely sees me. We haven't had any physical contact in days. Mia said he's fine, happy when he's at home so it has to be me. I decided to build up my courage. I got off my bed and put on some sweat pants and a shirt. I walked down the stairs and started walking to the garage. I needed to know what I was going to say before I talked to him. He texted me telling me he'd be there late.

Twenty minutes later I was at the garage and there was a light on, I walked in and saw his legs underneath the car. I decided to just sit on a hood of the car across from him, until he slides back out from underneath.

He looked exhausted,

"Hey sailor."

He looked up at me and grabbed his chest.

"God Let, you scared me."

I laughed a little, "I'm sorry."

He started cleaning away his tools, "What are doing here?"

"I came to see you. This last week we have barely seen or spoken to each other. I thought that, this would be the only time I could see you."

He nodded, "Oh, I see."

"Are you okay? Did I do something?"

"I don't want to fight with you."

"Why would be fighting, we haven't seen each other in days."

"Nothing Let."

"Come on, I know you aren't telling me something."

"I think you're the one not telling me something"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

I stood up, and looked at him.

"Clarissa."

"Clarissa?"

"That girl. She told me who you were doing the project with"

"And you decided to just listen to her and not me"

"I saw you the other day with him, you two seemed pretty cozy"

Great he saw me when Kyle was trying to kiss me and I pushed him away. I know that could have looked bad from a far.

"I was coming to bring you coffee because I missed you but you were with your ex-boyfriend. Figured you didn't need me anymore."

"Well you figured wrong."

"Let, I'm not in the mood."

"Well get in the mood. This fight is coming weather you like it or not. You are such an ass."

"I'm the ass? At least you know who I was with all week and where I was."

"For once! Now you know how I felt every single night after the races when you were gone until 3 am. I came here because I miss you. I wanted to just spend some time with you. But now that feeling is going away and I'd like to hit you. Hard."

"And you think I like to find out my girlfriend who is supposed to tell me things, is off with her ex boyfriend? You didn't even mention it Let. How is that supposed to make me feel?"

"I don't know okay? I wasn't thinking."

"You didn't even trust me."

"I don't trust you? You are kidding right?"

"If it wasn't a big deal why not just tell me."

"I trust you more than anyone in my life. You are my everything, and I've missed you more than you know I just wanted to give you you're space this week. I wanted to make you feel like I trusted you. I'm sorry okay?"

"It doesn't explain why you were so cozy with him."

"God why are you so difficult. He made a move, I pushed him away. Why are you cozy with the racer sluts?"

"You know we were pretending that we weren't together."

"You think that made it hurt any less?"

He looked down, and shook his head. I sat back on the hood of the car. He walked over to me and stood between my legs. I put my head on his chest and just breathed in his smell. He put his chin on top of my head

"I'm sorry."

"Me too"

He kissed my head, and lifted me up to hug him. My legs went around his waist and I snuggled into his neck.

"Dom?"

"Yeah,"

"I need to tell you something. I've been thinking about it for a while and I think it will make us trust each other more."

"Let come on, just spit it out."

He looked me in the eyes as he held me to him. I put my hands on his face,

"I love you. I'm in love with you."

He smiled a little and kissed me. I was taken back a little. He pushed me up against a car. I moaned, and he pulled away. He looked me in the eyes and simply said,

"I love you too"

"Yeah?"

He nodded and kissed me again. This is why we work. We just fought, but we worked it out then. We didn't keep going on about it. I mean we've had fights that last a long time. But it something more serious than just listening to rumors. I smiled through the kiss. He pulled away, and looked at me.

"What?"

"Just want to make sure everything is out on the table."

"Umm, I think I'm good. Oh wait I have one thing."

He looked at me, and I reached up behind him and smack his head. His grip tighten around my back.

"Hey, that hurt"

"That was for listening to Clarissa. She is such a slut. She wants in your pants."

"Who doesn't?"

I laughed, "You are such a cocky ass."

"And you wouldn't have it any other way."

I rolled my eyes and kissed him.

"No talking to her."

"Fine but"

"But?"

"I kind of told her I was going to the races with you on Friday."

"You did, did you?"

"Yup, so what do you say? First official race with my girlfriend."

"I guess I can make time in my schedule for you."

He shook his head and started tickling me. I started laughing and we fell to the floor. I was on top of him and kissed him.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too"

* * *

**Reviews are nice. **

**Some cute fluff next few ones before some drama hits. **


	8. Chapter 8

Letty's POV

Dom was driving me home after another hour of making out on the car. Dom said that was his favorite position to kiss me in. Our relationship was a complicated on but I love it. I think we care about it and we want it to work. We fight because we both are well, we're stubborn and don't let each other get away with shit. We pulled up to my house and Dom walked me to the door.

He kissed me and pulled away,

"You want a ride tomorrow?"

"I guess."

"You guess?"

I nodded,

"Fine maybe I'll see if Clarissa wants a ride."

I turned around and rolled my eyes. He grabbed my hips and pulled me back into him. I was facing the door and his face went to my neck.

"I'm kidding."

"I don't like her Dom. She wants to break us apart."

"She won't."

"You're sure?"

He nodded and kissed my temple.

"I'm positive."

I turned around and put my hands on his chest. I scrunched my nose at him. He kissed it and smiled.

"I won't let her come between us. We both know she's a slut. Even if she tries something, you have my heart Let."

"Fine"

"Fine"

He kissed me one last time. He was about to pull away and I pulled him back in.

"Stay with me tonight."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and opened the door. I guided him to the stairs and we both kind of tripped up them. We laughed and he picked me up. We got to my room and fell on the bed. I started lifting up his shirt and threw it across the room.

"Let are you sure?"

"I have not been more sure of anything before in my life."

With that he kissed me again, and I took off my shirt. He growled and moved down to my neck. I un-did his belt and started pushing his pants down with my feet, his lips travelled back to my mouth. I moaned when his hands went to my pants. I froze a little bit and he pulled back.

"Let, we don't have too."

"Dominic. I want too."

"You're sure."

I nodded and he took my pants off in one quick motion. My bra was next, and he took one in his mouth. I rubbed his head and moaned a little. He took my underwear off and put in a finger.

I winced a little at the contact.

"Just breathe Let. Relax. It's going to hurt more in a few minutes."

I decided to just relax into him. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I knew I was safe. A few minutes later his underwear was off and he put a condom on.

"Ready?"

I nodded and he looked in my eyes as he entered me. It hurt, god did it hurt. He stopped when I pushed on his chest. I looked at him, I smiled a little and felt the tear slide down my cheek. He kissed it away. It felt to start better and when I bucked my hips up. He started going in deeper. I moaned when he was fully in. It was slow at first, than we got faster and faster. Until we both came together and we collapsed beside each other.

"I was not expecting that."

I laughed at his comment,

"Me either."

"I don't want you to regret this."

I turned and was laying half on his side. I put my chins on his hands.

"I will not regret that. Ever."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

"We should probably get some sleep. You have to go to school in like 6 hours."

"We can spend the day in bed tomorrow."

"Don't tempt me."

I smiled, and kissed his chest.

"If I don't go to the garage, my dad won't let me race. And I have to show you off proud now."

"I'm not a trophy."

"You're my trophy."

I smiled and kissed him one last time before I fell asleep on him. I felt safer than I ever had when I was in this house.

The next morning I woke up and Dom was looking for his clothes.

"I like this view."

He laughed and turned around. He crawled back over me.

"Morning"

"Morning"

He kissed me and I smiled. I groaned when I tried to sit up.

"Did I mention it's going to be a little sore?"

I laughed, and he helped me stand up and walk to the bathroom.

"You shower; I'll go make something to eat quickly."

"Okay."

I got in the shower and the hot water helped my muscles relax. I decided today was about comfort. I threw on a pair of jeans and an oversized sweater. I looked at my neck and almost screamed, there was hickey's upon hickeys. I walked down stairs.

I sat at the table and glared at Dom.

"What did I do?"

I pointed to my neck and he laughed.

"I was just returning the favor baby."

I looked at him and he showed me his neck. He had hickeys on his neck too. We laughed and Mia knocked on the door and came in.

"Letty I have girl issues."

She walked into the kitchen and saw Dom.

"Dominic, did you not hear me?"

"I heard you. But I'm spending time with my girlfriend."

"There's enough of me to go around. Mia we'll talk at school. We have to leave now anyways."

I stood up and kind of limped to the door.

"Let, why are you walking funny?"

"I tripped, you know. Clumsy me."

Dom laughed and I glared at him.

"Oh god. I do not want to know what you two did last night."

She walked out to Dom's car, and Dom put an arm around my waist and helped me to the car.

"Maybe we should have waited until I had a day to recover."

He laughed, "You'll be thankful for me next time."

He was so cocky. I hit him and got in the car. He walked around and got in. He held my hand there. When we pulled up I saw Clarissa. I guess Dom saw her too. He leaned over and kissed me. I smiled and pulled back.

Mia and I got out of the car, and Dom kissed me one more time before we headed to the door. Mia started talking to me about Henry and how she wants to give him a second chance. But all I could think of was what happened last night.

* * *

**Maybe one more tonight.**

**Off to watch switched at birth. Amazing show **

**Reviews are nice. **

**Forgive me if theres any mistakes. I'll edit it later. Just wanted to update.**


	9. Chapter 9

Letty's POV

Mia nudged me as we sat down.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry, Mia I'm a little distracted."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm good. Why do you want to give Henry another chance?"

"I don't know. I mean, Let. I think I love him. I don't want to throw it away because he made a mistake."

We were sitting down at our desk as we kept talking. We were whispering now,

"Maybe if I just give it to him Let, he'll come back."

"Mia, you don't want to be that girl. If you weren't enough without sex how are you going to be enough with it?"

She looked down a little, "I don't want to lose him"

"I don't want you to regret it."

Clarissa turned around, this girl doesn't learn.

"Letty"

"What?" I sighed; I was not in the mood for her.

"I heard you and Dommy were on the outs. SO I figured I would just remind you to stay home tonight, because we are going to the races together."

"Sorry, but you heard wrong. We're fine. I will be at the races with Dom."

"Maybe we should let him decide."

"Decide what you crazy? He's my boyfriend."

"We both know he's going to dump you. SO why not just get it over with. I'll be with him at the races, and you stay home and work on cars like you should."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Mia. She looked pissed. I decided to just not answer. I was remembering what Dom said last night and it put me in a better mood. I turned back to Mia,

"Let's just get this class over."

She nodded and started writing notes. I want to just kick Clarissa hard, or maybe pull her chair out from under her. The bell rang and we walked out of the class to my locker. I was putting my books away when Henry walked down the hall with some girl on his arm and was whispering in her ear. Mia looked at me; I knew her heart was breaking into a million pieces. I grabbed her hand and we walked outside. We went to sit on the bleachers by the football field. She started crying and put her head in my lap. I stroked her hair,

"Mia it's going to be fine."

"No Letty it's not."

"He's not worth it. He doesn't deserve you."

"Letty you don't get it."

"Then tell me."

"This morning, when I told you that I would give it up for him to come back to me."

"Yeah"

"I already did. Two nights ago, he came by the house he picked me up said he wanted to talk. And something happened and we had sex. I was so stupid. He really did just want in my pants."

"Oh Mia"

She started crying even harder into my lap. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't tell her about last night now. It would be a slap in the face. I was happy I finally did it, and she was a wreck.

She sat up and looked at me,

"You can't tell the boys."

"You know I don't lie to Dom."

"Don't lie, just don't tell him. Please Letty. You know what will happen if they find out."

"Fine, but you owe me and no going near Henry again."

"Deal"

I smiled at her. She was going through her purse looking for her makeup to fix it. I felt my phone start buzzing, I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

It was Dom and his tone was tense.

"What's up?"

"You want to tell me why the school called? You guys aren't in class. You okay?"

"Oh yeah, we're good."

"Why aren't you in class?"

"You never skipped class when you were in high school"

"Good point."

"They call my house when I miss. How did you get the call?"

"Oh," he laughed a little, "I came over to change the sheets. Got you a new set."

I blushed a little, thinking of the blood that was on the sheets.

"Thanks."

"No problem. How you feeling?"

"Happy. Well"

"What?"

"Clarissa again."

"That girl needs a reality check. What'd she say?"

"Said she heard we were breaking up and that you would go to the races with her tonight. And we should let you decide who you want."

"Oh that's a tough choice."

I laughed at the sarcasm in his voice. I smiled,

"Yeah, I know. What are you going to do?"

"Guess you'll find out at the races."

"Whatever, you're an ass."

I hung up and looked over at Mia. She smiled at me, but the sadness in her eyes was still there. I smiled at her; we got up and walked back into the school. We separated for the rest of the day; we only had two classes together. It was the end of the day and I was looking for Dom's car but couldn't see it. Mia walked up beside me,

"Vince is here"

I looked at where she was pointing. He waved and smiled a little. Clarissa walked up behind us.

"Seems to me you're still on the outs with him. Guess we _will_ see at the races."

"Leave us alone Clarissa."

Mia grabbed my arm and we walked towards Vince.

"Where's Dom?"

"Oh he had to do a parts run. Wanted me to come and get you guys."

We nodded and got in the car. He drove us back to my house and went upstairs to get my clothes for the races and then we headed back over to the Torreto's. It was almost 10 when Mia and I were finally ready. Mr. T was out of town for some race, last minute. The boys hadn't come home so we decided to just meet them at the race. We drove down and as we got out Dom was there talking to Clarissa.

He better choose wisely, or he is in for a world of pain.

* * *

**Reviews are nice. **

**Next one soon. **


	10. Chapter 10

Dom's POV

I was standing with this new kid Jesse at my car. He was looking at my engine. His friend Leon was talking to Vince. They seemed to hit it off pretty quick. All of a sudden I felt hands go around my waist. I thought it was Letty but when I turned around it was Clarissa. I rolled my eyes,

"Can I help you?"

"Dommy you said that we could hang out tonight."

"No I said I would be with my girlfriend tonight."

She looked around and then simply stated,

"I don't see her."

"I do."

"Oh that's so sweet. You think of me as your girlfriend."

"No I think that would be me."

She turned around and saw Letty standing there. She looked so hot. Simple skin tight jeans and a long sleeve scoop neck shirt. Her hair was slightly curled and hung around her face. She moved around Clarissa and stood beside me. I smiled down at her.

"I thought we were going to let him decide. I mean who wouldn't want me?"

"Clarissa, you seem like an okay person. But you really need to realize I'm with Letty. I don't need to choose."

"Dommy come on."

I cringed at the sound of that name. I heard Letty laughed a little by my side and I smiled at her.

"I'm good."

She glared at Letty and gave me a creepy smile. She huffed off and started flirting with some guy. Letty turned to me and smiled.

"What?"

"You're sweet."

I nodded and kissed her forehead. Jesse started talking again,

"Hey man, do you think. I mean you don't have too. But do you think I could come by the garage some time?"

"Yeah man. Come on down."

The boy looked the same age as Letty. He seemed like a good kid. Why not give him a chance. Letty was hugging my arm, until she let go. I turned to look and she went to go talk to Mia who looked very upset. Jesse started talking again,

"Is that your girl?"

I turned to him, "Yeah that's her."

He smiled at me, "I wish I had a girl"

"I'm sure we can find you one."

Leon walked over and put an arm around Jesse's shoulders. I could tell they had a relationship like Vince and I. Friends forever, know everything.

"Don't get his hopes up."

I laughed, "You not good with the ladies?"

"No he's not."

"Don't worry man. I used to sleep around. Treated girls like shit, now I have Let and I wouldn't change anything. It'll come in time."

He smiled at me then turned to Leon.

"He said we can go to the garage and check out the cars."

Leon laughed at him and thanked me. Hector walked over and we were talking before we decided that it wa buy in. The race was about to start and I was looking for Letty. Her car was still here, then she ran over kissed me quick. But before she left I caught her.

"Where's the fire?"

"Nowhere" She smiled, "Got to go."

She kissed me again and wished me luck. She was so weird sometimes. I turned back to the race and got in my car.

Letty's POV

I was holding on to Dom's arm listening to this new kid talk to him when I saw Mia out of the corner of my eye talking to Henry. Great. I let go of Dom and went to Mia. We found a spot behind some cars away from everyone.

"I thought you weren't going to talk to him?"

"He came up to me. Telling me how beautiful I am. He wants to try us again."

"Mia."

"Letty I know. Don't give me that disapproving look."

"I am going to give you that look. You are my best friend. I have every right."

"I want to make it work."

"I don't think you should. What's going to stop him from cheating again?"

"I don't know. We'll see what happens. At least I didn't hide the fact I was dating him from you for six months."

"You're not over that?"

"Over it?" she laughed, "No, you lied to me for six months."

"Is it lying or just not telling you? That's what I'm doing to Dom right now right? Because you asked me too"

She was about to respond when someone yelled that the races were starting, Henry was walking towards us.

"I have to go wish Dom luck. Stay here, please."

"Fine."

I ran off, I saw him looking for me. I gave him a kiss and was going to go back to Mia but he caught me and pulled me back.

"Where's the fire?"

"Nowhere" I smiled, "Got to go."

I kissed him one last time then ran back to Mia. When I got there she was whispering to Henry as he held her. I coughed and they separated.

"Henry can I talk to her alone please?"

"It's fine babe. I'll come find you in a little while"

He nodded and glared at me as he walked by.

"Mia."

"Don't Letty. I don't want to hear it. I'm back with him and that's it. End of story, if you don't want to respect that decision then don't. But I can't be friends with someone that doesn't respect my decisions."

"What? I'm trying to look out for you. Mia he is bad news."

"You don't get to tell me anything. Letty I want to be happy. He makes me happy. I'm giving him another chance."

"Just because you slept with him doesn't mean he deserve another chance. I was the one there when you heart was breaking into a billion pieces. I was the one there when you couldn't stop crying. I was there. And now I'm not your friend because of a guy. That guy?"

"Yeah. Because of that guy. Letty you have no right to judge me. You don't listen to me about Dom."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"He didn't come home last night, and then he was at your place super early this morning. He was with some tramp than came to your house pretending like nothing happened, and you are going to say he wasn't doing anything. Then go back to him and pretend nothing happened. When we both know he's always been cheating on you. At least Henry owned up to his mistake."

I stood there, heartbroken because my best friend just chose some loser cheater over me. She looked at me waiting for an answer. I couldn't even talk. The girl that I have trusted my secrets with, the girl that has been at my side since I was 6 was gone; all because of an asshole who was giving us a creepy smile from his car. Mia shook her head and walked to his car and got in. They drove off and I stood there not knowing what to do.

* * *

**Reviews are nice. **

**I'm starting to really love this story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**you wanted Dotty Fluff. Here it is. :)**

* * *

Letty's POV

I walked back to my car. I sat there trying to just not cry. If I went to talk to Dom now I would be a wreck. Mia and I always fought but not like this. We never threatened not being friends again. I didn't know what to do. I took a deep breath to find Dom and tell him I was leaving. He was talking to Hector when I walked over and hugged him from behind. He turned around and looked at me.

"Hey beautiful"

I smiled at him, "Hey"

"You okay?"

I nodded, "I'm just tired. I'm going to head home take a shower."

"You want me to come?"

"No, stay have fun."

"Okay."

He kissed me and I snaked my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer. I pulled away with my forehead on his.

"Just not too much fun"

He laughed, "Okay."

He kissed me one last time and I walked to my car. I still can't believe Mia had no faith in her brother. He was with me last night. I couldn't believe she went back to that guy. 8 hours ago she was crying on my lap, and now we're in a huge fight that I can't even tell Dom about because I promised I wouldn't. But maybe I should just tell Dom and just leave out a few parts. I pulled up to my house and got out.

I went to the shower, and just stood underneath it for a while. I sighed turning off the tap and stepping out. I changed into shorts and a tank top. I walked in to my bedroom shaking my hair dry with my towel.

"Hey"

I jumped a little,

"God Dominic"

He chuckled, "Sorry"

I crawled onto the bed where he was laying. I hugged his side and his arms wrapped around me.

"Why are you here?"

"I knew you weren't okay. So I decided to come and sit with you even if you didn't want to tell me."

I smiled and looked up at him. He looked back down at me and rubbed my hair. He turned the light off and we just laid in the darkness.

"It's not like I don't want to tell you."

"You don't have too."

I sighed, "Why are you so understanding?"

He laughed, "Alright, Leticia you better tell me what's going on right now."

I laughed and drew circles on his chest. I breathed in deep.

"Mia and I had a fight."

"You guys always fight."

"This time it's different. She said we weren't friends anymore."

"Why would she say that?"

"I didn't want her to go back out with Henry."

"She's going back out with Henry?"

I nodded into his chest.

"He cheated on her."

"I know."

"That doesn't seem like that big of a deal."

I sighed, I couldn't tell him it was because she had sex with him and she only wanted to go back to him because of that. I shrugged.

"That's all I'm getting."

I nodded. He got up and I pouted at him.

"I was comfortable."

"Well we're going out. We're going to make your worries disappear."

I raised an eyebrow,

"Do you trust me?"

I nodded, "Of course I trust you."

"Then off your butt and take my hand."

"You are so romantic."

He laughed and grabbed my hand. We started walking down the street.

"Are you taking me to the woods to kill me?"

"No, not yet anyways."

I pushed him away. "Jerk"

"We're going to the park."

"Swings"

He smiled at me, "race you?"

I just started running I didn't get too far before Dom caught up picked me up and put me behind him and kept running. He was laughing as he sat down on the swing. I scowled at him, as I sat on his lap my legs hanging over his. He held on to my waist as we started swinging back and forth.

"Beat you."

"Cheater"

"Never"

I looked down remembering what Mia said to me tonight. I guess he noticed and he kissed my shoulder.

"Are you regretting what we did last night?"

I looked at him and took his face in my hands. He relaxed in to it.

"No, never I will never regret it."

"Let, just tell me what happened between you and Mia"

I sighed, "She's just convinced you will cheat on me."

"Oh"

"I don't think you will."

"So you're fighting over me"

"No, well yes. It's complicated."

"I need you to know. When I said I love you I meant it. It wasn't just because you said it. I don't look at you like those sluts I used to sleep with. You are more than enough for me. You will never be just a racer slut. I wouldn't risk us, by cheating."

I smiled and kissed him. My hands went around his neck pulling him closer. I needed to just feel like I didn't lose him too. He was here, and he was who I had now. Mia has always been there for me to talk to when I couldn't talk to anyone else. And I realize that Dom is that person now. I guess we got a little too into kissing because next thing I knew, Dom was on his back in the sand.

"Clumsy much?"

He laughed, "You distracted me."

I smiled, "Thank you. You really are the perfect guy. You're my guy."

"That's good because you're my girl"

I smiled as we stood up. I yawned and jumped on Dom's back. Relaxing my head into his neck. He gave me a piggy back ride back to my house. We walked up to the door and he let me down. He hugged him and I hugged him back.

"I'll see you later."

I nodded, "Movie tomorrow, you can come here?"

"Okay, but you will have to see Mia eventually."

"Okay then let's do it at your place. She'll probably be out with Henry anyways."

I couldn't say his name without rolling my eyes. There was something wrong with this guy. We were about to kiss when a car pulled up to Dom's driveway and we looked. Mia and Henry; making out, going towards the door. Dom stiffened beside me. He looked at me and kissed me.

"On second thought, let's spend the whole day together tomorrow."

"Fine by me"

"Now I should probably stop my sister from having sex."

I made a face and nodded. He laughed and kissed me one more time. I smiled.

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**

**More Dotty fluff in the next one.**

**Not sure if it'll be finished tonight or tomorrow. I'll try for tonight.**

**Thanks for all the reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

Dom's POV

I watched Letty walk into her house. I decided I was going to hit Henry. Doesn't he know he shouldn't come to my house and try and sleep with my sister? I opened the door and saw them going into Mia's room. I started walking up the stairs, hoping to god they were still dressed. I opened the door, and Mia looked at me. The fear washed over her face and I raised my eyebrows. She pushed Henry back and he gave her a weird look, than saw me.

"Dom"

"You really think this was a smart place to do this?"

"Umm"

I looked at them again, and Mia got up. Henry followed suit and slipped his shirt back on. He kissed Mia's cheek and walked by me.

"What the hell Dom?"

"What the hell? Dad leaves for a weekend and you think this is your new sex house?"

"You didn't even come home last night."

"We'll I'm 19."

"Two years older than me. Big deal"

"You're still in high school"

"You were a man whore in high school, and probably still are"

"Excuse me? You know I'm with Letty."

"We both know what happened last night. Maybe you should tell Letty the truth. Or I will"

"What is going on with you? You aren't acting like yourself."

"I mean it Dom. Don't hurt her."

"From what I know, you are the only one hurting her right now."

She slapped me hard across the face. I looked at her shocked.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You need to mind your own business."

"I will when you will"

"Whatever Dom"

She slammed the door in my face and I shook my head. What was going on with her, she was not like this. I went to my room to think. I was it was a double standard of her sleeping with Henry considering I did sleep with Letty last night, but it was different. I've known Letty my whole life. She's known Henry for 3 months. I decided to have a shower and go to sleep.

I woke up in the morning to Letty sitting on me.

"Morning sunshine"

I opened my eyes then closed them again.

"Morning"

I felt her weight even out as she laid on top of me. I wrapped my arms around her back and slightly went back to sleep until Mia walked in.

"Dom I'm goin-"

She stopped mid-sentence and I looked at her.

"What?"

"I'm going out with Henry. Don't know when I will back. Remember our conversation? You tell her or I will. And after I walked in on this, you have no right to tell me what to do with Henry."

She walked out and closed the door.

"What was that about?"

"She has it in her mind that the other night I slept with someone."

"And she's right. But doesn't know that someone is me"

She sighed and got up. I sat up on the bed and pulled her back down.

"It's going to be fine."

"My best friend is acting crazy, thinks my boyfriend is a man whore. I'm having a bad week."

She pouted and I couldn't help but laugh, she pushed me and I grabbed her.

"I'll be your best friend."

"Not the same."

She sighed and got up. I walked behind her and hugged her as we walked to the hallway to the stairs.

"What's on the agenda today?"

"Well I was thinking breakfast, then I was going to kick your ass at the new race game we got."

"Doubtful babe."

She laughed and we went to the kitchen. She was sitting on the counter as I put bagels in the toaster. I walked over to her and she wrapped her legs around my waist trapping me.

"Trying to keep me close?"

She nodded, "I've lost too many people recently for you to vanish."

I put my hands on the counter beside her, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

I kissed her

"Double super promise"

She smiled and jumped a little when the toast popped. We were sitting at the table talking when Vince came in,

"Hey guys"

We looked up and smiled,

"Hey"

"What's up?"

Letty got up and smiled as she was putting the dishes away.

"Just wanted to know if Dom here wanted to come hang out with Leon, Jesse and me."

"No, me and Let were going to hang out today."

"Okay man, but if you change your mind"

"Let's go Dom."

We looked at Letty.

"I mean, I was going to beat your ass at the video game. Might as well do it in real life"

Vince laughed, "There's the spirit."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Okay, I just have to change."

They nodded and I went upstairs. I came back down and Leon and Jesse were down stairs talking to Letty and Vince. I walked down the stairs fully and Letty walked to me and grabbed my hand.

As we walked out to our cars, my dad was pulling up.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Dom, Let, V"

"Mr. T"

They nodded, as Jesse and Leon looked at my dad confused.

"Oh right, dad. This is Jesse and Leon."

"Nice to meet you boys. I except you at dinner tonight"

"Us?" Leon asked.

"If your friends with my kids then I need to get to know you"

My dad had a sense of family. We wanted to know about our lives, he was a good guy.

"How was the race?" Letty asked.

"Good, we won. Of course."

We laughed a little, and nodded.

"That's great dad."

He smiled, "I think im going to go get some sleep though. Long weekend. Where's your sister?"

"Out with Henry."

"Where?"

We all shrugged and he nodded "Dinner is at 6:30"

We all got in our cars and drove to an old abandoned warehouse parking lot. We were racing for a couple hours, when Mia called my phone.

"Hello?"

"Dom"

"Yeah Mia."

"Can you make up an excuse for me not to come to dinner."

"No."

"Dom I've covered for you"

"You know what family dinners are Mia. You skip it you are in shit. I am not being a part of it."

"Fine. Do you think he'll care if Henry comes."

"I doubt it. He is your boyfriend."

"Kay, I'll try and make it then."

We hung and Letty hugged me from behind.

"Ready?"

I nodded, "I told you, you couldn't kick my ass."

"We can always have a rematch."

She winked at me, and I smiled.

"We have tons of time."

She smiled and kissed me. We drove back to the house and as we pulled up Mia and Henry were walking to in the door. This should be interesting.

**Please review. **


	13. Chapter 13

Letty's POV

I grabbed Dom's hand as I walked by his car. He smiled down at me as we walked into the house. Henry was talking to Mr. T he looked like he was about to shit his pants. Mr. T was just an older bigger version of Dom. I smiled as I walked by Mr. T to the back yard. He has always been a dad to me. I never knew my dad; but he protected me like he protected Mia.

Still looking at Henry I felt like there wasn't a good thing about him. I guess I wasn't really paying attention and Dom caught the football right before it hit my face. He laughed and looked at me,

"You usually have better reflects."

I rolled my eyes, "I wasn't paying attention"

He smiled and threw it back at Vince. I sat on the steps and watched the boys play around when someone sat beside me. I looked over and it was Henry. I rolled my eyes,

"Can I help you?"

"You don't like me"

"Someone is a smart one"

"Why don't you like me"

"I don't trust you"

"Why, because I stole Mia away?"

"No I don't get a good vibe from you"

"I can try and change your mind, if you know what I mean."

He put his hand on my leg and moved it up. I pushed it away. I stood up and looked at him,

"No thanks. If I didn't respect Mr. T so much you would be flat on your ass. And you might want to remember you have a girlfriend"

I stormed in to the house and walked into Mr. T; he looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Creep outside, needs to learn how to keep his hands to himself"

"Dom?"

"No, don't worry about it Tony. I'm just going to go home and get a sweater. I'll be back in a few."

"Okay, 5 minutes or I send a rescue party."

I nodded and smiled. I started walking down the street. I opened the door to my house as my mom pulled into the driveway with some guy. I smiled at her as I went in and got a sweater. It was actually Dom's sweater and it was way too big but it made me feel so safe. I walked down stairs and my mom stopped me,

"Let?"

I turned, "Yeah mom"

"We need to talk when you get home"

"Okay, everything okay?"

She nodded and smiled at me.

"Do you want to come? I mean there's more than enough food."

"No no. Have fun with your friends. It's just something that's going to affect us."

"Okay. I'll be home in a little while"

She smiled as I walked out of the door. That was weird. She was being nice; she didn't call me a name. She was calm, she was my mom. I sighed, what she had to tell me wasn't going to be good. I was scared of what she had to tell me. The guy was sitting there, he looked almost normal. I got to Tony's and walked in. I sat at the table for a few minutes before Dom walked in to get a beer. He opened the fridge and looked at me,

"Do you know why my dad is glaring at me?"

I laughed; Tony must think the creep is Dom. I decided to just play dumb.

"Nope"

He nodded, "Ready?"

"Nope"

He laughed and took my hand. I leaned against him as we walked in to the back yard and sat at the table. I didn't want to tell Dom my mom wanted to talk and I didn't want to tell him about Henry yet. It wasn't worth the fight or the long conversation before dinner. I just wanted to sit there and be with people that love me. Or with some people that love me. Mia was glaring at me from the table, guess Henry told her a different verison of what happened. I guess Mr. T noticed I was being quiet and the glares.

"Is there something I need to know?"

He pointed at me and Mia. Mia was first to speak,

"No. Letty doesn't belong here, that's all."

We all looked at her, I felt tears coming on. I was about to get up because I didn't want to cry, when Dom put a hand on my leg and I sat back down. Mr. T started first,

"Young lady. Why would you say a thing like that? Letty is just as much a part of this family as you. If I remember you two were best friends 4 days ago when I left."

"Things change dad."

He looked at me, I couldn't get the words out. I felt so shocked. I just had to get out of there.

"Um, I have to go home. My mom was there she wants to talk. Sorry"

I stood up so fast, and started walking. I felt someone behind me.

"Babe, come on stop"

I turned around and he hugged me. I started crying into his shirt. It was a long week. I was nervous about my talk with my mom, Mia and I never fought like this. Henry was a creep. I just didn't know what to do anymore. I pulled back and smiled at him,

"I really do have to go. My mom wants to talk"

"You want back up?"

I smiled at him, "No its okay. I think it's going to be a friendly chat."

He raised his eye brows and I shrugged,

"I'll let you know."

"Okay"

I kissed him lightly and as about to start walking down the street when he put his arm around my shoulders,

"I can't let my lady walk home alone. I am a gentleman."

I laughed as we kept walking. He stopped at my steps and I told him it was okay. I kissed him one last time. I took a deep breath and stepped inside.

* * *

**Sorry for the last update. More tomorrow :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Lettys POV

I walked into the house and saw my mom reading on the couch. I sat on the chair beside the couch and looked at her.

"So?"

"This isn't going to be easy."

"I don't want this to be dragged out."

"Fine, I'm moving"

"You're moving?"

My head was spinning. If she was moving, that means I move. Maybe with everything going on I should move. But then Dom pops in my head. I don't think I could go more than a couple days without him. We fight, a lot. But I look in his eyes and I know it's him. But I know maybe this is my chance to have a relationship with my mom.

"Well I want you to come with us."

"us?"

"Me and Roger."

"Who the hell is Roger?"

"He's the guy I've been spending time with."

I raised an eyebrow

"He asked me to marry him."

"Marry him? Mom you spent one weekend with the guy"

"When you know you know."

"I'm going to graduate in 3 months. I want to do it with my friends"

"Then you can stay here. Honey, Roger is rich. He said he would pay for you to live here. Then you can come out to New York"

"New York? Mom!"

"Let, this could be good for us. Why not just be grateful?"

"Can I have time to think about this?"

She nodded. I decided to go walk around the block. I had so much to think about. Should I leave? Should I go? I didn't even know this guy. My mom didn't know this guy. I walked by the Torreto house I heard everyone in the back still, so I went up to Dom's room and crawled under the covers. I fell asleep pretty quickly. I woke up when Dom tossed his jeans and shirt on the bed.

"Is this your way of letting me know you want you have sex?"

He laughed and turned around. I smiled at him and sat up. He sat heavily beside me on the bed. He looked at me, and I shook my head. I didn't know what to tell him. I didn't know what I wanted. My mom was acting like she did when I was younger. Happy, nice, loving. I didn't want that feeling to leave. It was nice feeling like I had a mom again.

But I didn't want to leave and have it all change. I didn't want to have the mom that was never there. I didn't want to live in a house I felt so unsafe in if I moved to New York with them. Dom had his head on my shoulder, and I looked over at him. He was trying to stay awake. I looked at him and I didn't want to leave. I didn't know what to do.

I whispered, "Hey"

He didn't open his eyes, "yeah?"

"Can I stay here tonight?"

He nodded and he grabbed me. We slide down on the bed and was laying there. He was rubbing my back,

"Dom."

"Yeah Let?"

"I love you"

"You are freaking me out. What is going on?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to tell you."

He gave me a look and I knew he wasn't going to push it.

"I love you too."

I kissed him and smiled. He fell asleep pretty quick beside me. It took me a little while I had too much on my mind. I woke up when Dom rolled on me in the morning.

"Dominic"

"Leticia"

I laughed and pushed him off. He rolled off and pulled me with him. I closed my eyes again, falling back asleep. Vince walked in not knocking. He sat on the bed beside us, like this sort of thing happens all the time. But I guess that shows how close we are.

"Dom are we still going out?"

I looked up, "You're cheating on me with that?"

He laughed and Vince pushed me. I was laying on the other side of Dom now looking at both of them.

"Yeah man, well go"

"Where are you going?"

"Batting cages."

I smiled, "that should be fun."

"I will be if I can get him out of bed."

"I can take a hint Vincent."

He laughed and got up, "Fifteen minutes."

Dom nodded and Vince left. He looked at me.

"I'm good."

"What was the talk with your mom about?"

"Nothing important"

"You sure?"

I nodded, I hated lying to him but I needed to know what I wanted to do before I made a big deal about it. He kissed my forehead and got up. He was changing and I was watching him. Why did my mom have to figure out her life now. I was happy here, I wanted to stay here. But then I noticed the picture of Mia on Dom's wall and I remembered that she doesn't want me here. I ran my hand through my hair. I got up and started making the bed. Dom came up behind me and tackled me to the bed and whispered,

"whatever it is, I am always going to be here"

"I know"

He kissed me and I smiled. We made out for a few minutes before Vince banged on the door.

"He always could ruin a moment"

I laughed, "Go. Have fun. I'm going to finish my homework anyways."

"Okay, I'll swing by later."

"sounds good."

He grabbed my hand and we walked down stairs where everyone was sitting at the table. Mia glared at me, Mr. T smiled almost like he knew what my mom told me. Which I don't doubt, my mom and Mr. T had a weird relationship. She always looked at him to take care of me. Maybe I was just a burden around here. I smiled as we walked out of the door. I kissed Dom as he got in Vince's car. I walked to my house hopping to just hide out in my room for a little while. But that wasn't the case. My mom stopped me,

"I need an answer Letty. We're leaving in a week."

"A week?"

She nodded.

"I don't know mom. I don't know what I want to do."

"Let, if you come you can always come back here if you don't like it. We're going to keep the house. I just think this would be a second chance for us."

"I'll let you know by tomorrow."

She smiled at me and I walked up to my room. What the hell was I going to do?

* * *

**Reviews are awesome. **

**Thanks for all of the reviews for the last chapter. They make me happy. **

** I really like this chapter. **


	15. Chapter 15

**This is what happened while Letty was talking her mom. :)**

* * *

Dom's POV

After walking Letty home I went back to the house and heard my dad giving Mia a lecture. I couldn't help myself, this was too much. I needed to say something even if I was going to get a lecture too.

"Mia you are a real piece of work"

She looked up and my dad stopped talking.

"Excuse me?"

"Mia Letty has been a part of this family for over 12 years and because she doesn't want you with your creep boyfriend suddenly she's not a part of us. When did my sister leave the building and this new person came in? I would like my sister back. The sister that I love, the sister that goes out of her way to help everyone. The sister that had the biggest heart I knew. Where is that girl?"

She looked at me with tears her eyes. I needed to snap her out of this. It was ridiculous. Whatever this kid had must be special for her to lose her family. Then Henry stood up and started talking, wrong choice.

"Your sister is still that person. You really are an ass for telling her she's a horrible person."

"No I don't think it's her. I think it's you. You are the big factor in this. She was my sister until you came along."

"You're sister is the person she always was. You are just stupid."

"You are crazy. I think you should leave man"

He looked at Mia and she looked down. I knew she was hiding something, but I did not want to see this guy anymore. I wanted to talk to Mia myself.

"Mia, what do you think?"

My dad said looking at her and her eyes looked at him.

"I think" she paused, "I don't want to upset anyone."

There was the girl I knew as my sister. She was trying to please everyone not this hard ass that didn't care.

Henry spoke next, "I think you should come with me Mia. We can go to the movies."

"Um, Henry I can't. It's a family night. I have to stay here."

"Okay then let's go hang out."

It was my turn again,

"No man. You need to leave."

"You aren't the boss of me."

"Either you leave, or I will throw you out."

"So much for you guys being this great family."

I was about to punch this guy when Vince stopped me and stood in front of us. My dad then flatly stated,

"Henry I think you need to leave. Leon, Jesse; I'm sorry but we have a few family things to work out."

Leon and Jesse nodded, and they cleaned up there mess and left. Henry didn't really move. Vince decided to take matters in his own hands. He grabbed his arm.

"Henry you need to leave. Mia will call you later."

Henry jerked his arm away and stomped out of the back yard. Mia sighed and put her head on the table. My dad looked at me and Vince.

"Vince how about we go play that new race game, so I can kick your butt."

"In your dreams Mr. T"

They walked inside and I sat beside Mia and my arm around her shoulders. She turned to me and started crying in to my chest. She was finally letting go. She looked up at me. I raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed,

"I'm sorry. Dom I am so sorry."

"Mia, what got in to you?"

"Truth"

"Whole Truth"

"You aren't going to like it at all"

"I want to hear it"

"I slept with Henry."

"Okay. SO you figured you had to stay with him?"

"No, I really thought he changed. I wanted to give him a second chance but then I saw him with that other girl at school. I told him it was really over. But"

"But?"

"He said he would tell everyone at school that I gave it up."

"Mia, that doesn't explain why you were so horrible to all of us"

"If I didn't do what he wanted then he would have told everyone. He said he had a tape."

"He what"

"I don't know if he does Dom. I didn't want to disrespect the family like that. I figured if I just pushed you all away he would eventually just forget about it and it would be over. I'm sorry."

"I know you are. Come on, let's get some sleep. We will work this out tomorrow."

"What about Letty?"

"She will forgive you."

"You think?"

I nodded something still seemed a little off with her. I figured it had to do with her and Letty. I would let them figure it out. I walked up stairs throwing my clothes on the bed when I heard her voice. I looked over and smiled.

Letty spent the night and in the morning Vince and I were going to the batting cages. I walked out of the house and Letty kissed me one more time and walked to her house. I smiled as I got in the car and drove off.

Letty's POV

I was in my room when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in"

The door opened and it was Mia. I looked at her.

"Mia, I'm not really in the mood to fight today okay?"

"I don't want to fight"

"What do you want then Mia?"

"Can I sit?"

She pointed to the bed and I nodded. I spun around in my chair to face her.

"Let, I'm sorry okay? I am really sorry."

"Mia, that's not enough. Why would you say all that stuff."

"I had too."

"Had"

"Henry was blackmailing me, well is. Dom said he'd figure it out."

She shrugged and looked at me.

"Mia, you told me I wasn't a part of the family. You still glared at me this morning"

"I'm still a little mad at you for not believing me about Dom. It felt like you thought Dom raised your status. Didn't care what he actually did."

"How could you think that?"

I moved to the bed and sat beside her and grabbed her hand.

"Mia. Truth, Dom was with me that night. We had sex. That's why I didn't react the way you wanted me too."

"What? Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I just, I saw you crying your ryes out because of your first time. I didn't want to tell you about how amazing mine was."

"I really screwed up huh?"

I laughed and nodded. She hugged me and said she was sorry about. I sighed and hugged her back. We were best friends again, and it made me happy and sad at the same time. I decided I was going to go with my mom. I needed a second chance with her. I didn't know how I was going to tell everyone.

"Mia, I need to tell you something and you are going to freak out."

"I don't like the sound of that"

* * *

**Next one soon. **

**Reviews are nice. **

**More Dotty in the next one. **


	16. Chapter 16

**You're going to hate me for a little while after you read this. **

**But I will post at least one more tonight. **

* * *

Letty's POV

"What is it Let?"

I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"Mia, I'm leaving"

"Like vacation? Where?"

"No, like for good."

She stared at me and smiled. Why was she smiling this wasn't funny.

"Why are you smiling?"

"It's a joke right? Ha-ha, you're getting back at me for the comment earlier?"

I shook my head and looked down at her.

"I don't know get it Let. Where are you going?"

"New York"

"New York?"

She shouted a little and I flinched. I stood up and started pacing around the room just rambling,

"My mom got engaged, my mom is moving and she's acting like my mom again Mi, I want a second chance with her you know. I mean you would want a second chance with your mom if you could. I don't want to hurt anyone I just want to have a mom again."

She just sat on the bed and looked at me. I wish she just would say something, anything. If it was this hard telling her how was I going to tell Dom.

"Mia please say something"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything"

"I get why you're going Let. I just don't like it."

I sighed and hugged her. She hugged me back and we sat on the end of my bed.

"How are you going to tell Dom?"

"I don't know."

"You are going to tell him."

"I am, I just don't know when I am going to tell him"

"Soon"

"What if I just tell him the day of?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"I just say that because if I tell him he will change my mind. I can't change my mind on this"

"If you are having doubts maybe you should"

"You have to do what scares you"

"I don't it'll end up well if you wait."

"Mia I can't do it any other way."

"I don't want you to go either Let. You are a part of this family. I was just being a bitch earlier."

"I know Mia it's not why I'm going. I want to go, I need to go."

She nodded.

"You can still come visit, my new "daddy" is apparently rich and we'll have extra rooms. You'll always be my best friend"

"You'll be my best friend too"

I smiled, "I leave in like 5 days"

"Five days?"

I nodded, "Come with me to get some boxes?"

She nodded and we walked down stairs. Mia was going to get her purse from her house and I went to tell my mom I decided to go with her.

"Mom?"

She looked up from her phone,

"Yeah?"

"I decided that I want to come"

"You do?"

The look on her face said that I was doing the right thing. She looked so happy. I knew that this might work out. I smiled at her and nodded.

"I do mom, I want to make this right again. I want us to be happy again."

She got up from the table and hugged me. For the first time since I could remember, I hugged her back and smiled. Mia came back in the house and smiled,

"Ready?"

I nodded, and said good bye to my mom. Mia and I walked out to my car but as I was getting in Dom pulled up and called me. I looked over, and smiled. Mia waved and got in the car.

"Where are you two going?"

"Girl time"

My voice kind of cracked when I said it. I was nervous, but I smiled and he looked at me. I kissed him quick.

"Come by later babe, I have to give you something"

"Okay"

I kissed him again this time longer wanting to keep the feeling going. He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer. I smiled through the kiss. He pulled away and smiled. He squeezed my butt and I laughed. I pushed him back as I got in the car. I started driving and Mia looked at me.

"I know. I should tell him."

"Yup"

"But I can't."

"Let, he's going to understand"

"And if he doesn't"

"He's going to be more upset if you tell him 12 hours before you leave"

"It's not like we could handle a long distance relationship."

"How do you know?"

"I don't, but a cross country relationship. How often do those work out?"

"Not very often I guess"

I nodded. I didn't want to lose Dom, but I didn't know if this was going to be my whole life. I wanted my mom to be there. So right now, this was it. I was doing this. A couple hours later we were home and I had packed a few boxes and I headed over to the Torreto's to see Dom. I walked in the house and up to his room. He was reading, he looked up when I walked in and smiled.

"Hey"

I smiled and sat beside him and put my head on his shoulder. I knew this was selfish. I knew I shouldn't be hanging on to him when I was leaving but I had too. I needed to soak up as much as him as I could. He rubbed my leg and I looked at him,

"How was girl time?"

"It was good. You know girly"

He laughed and I smiled as I straddled him. He put his legs up and I leaned back.

"How were the batting cages?"

"Good, then we went to see Henry"

I raised an eyebrow

"Decided to tell him nicely that he should keep his distance and if he did happen to take pictures or a video they should be burned or we'd be having another conversation."

I laughed, "Big brother to the rescue."

"I would do anything for the people I love"

"I know."

I put my hand son his face and kissed him. I pulled back and smiled.

"Oh, I got you something"

"Dom"

"I had too"

I smiled, and he reached into his nightstand drawer. He pulled out a long black box. I put my hands on it. He looked up,

"What?"

"Dom, come on. No."

"Yes"

He smiled and I couldn't help but smile. He passed me the box and I ran my fingers over it and I opened it slightly then closed it.

"First I need to tell you something"

"No, Let just open it. We'll have time to talk after"

I opened my mouth but he raised an eyebrow. I sighed,

"Okay"

I opened the box and when I opened it I gasped a little. Inside was a little bracelet with a heart charm. Dom put it on me and I smiled. He kissed me. I leaned into the kiss and took off his shirt. I needed to feel him again before I leave. The rest of the night was filled with bliss.

* * *

**Don't be mad. **

**Sorry if there are mistakes just wanted to upload and wanted to start a new one. **

**Next one soon. Reviews are nice. **


	17. Chapter 17

Letty's POV

I woke up the next morning to a lightly snoring Dom. I looked at the clock and realized I had to get ready for school. I crawled out of the bed not waking him up. I found my clothes and got dressed and walked back to my house to shower. I was up before everyone else; my mom's car was gone so I assumed she was at Jeff's house. It was about two hours later and I walked out of my house heading to my car, when I heard Dom's voice

"You know how to make a guy feel like some cheap hooker"

I laughed and walked up to him,

"Do I now?"

"I mean I give it up and then wake up alone"

I put my hands on his chest,

"I'm really sorry. I'm sure I can find a way to make it up to you"

I snaked my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my back. I smiled as I kissed him. He pulled back and smiled.

"I better get you to school before we end up in bed again."

"We better keep going then."

He was about to protest but I kissed him again pulling his pant loops. We walked back to my front door, we stumbled up the stairs and in to my room. I was thank ful I moved all the boxes to the spare room for now. At least he wouldn't see them. We made love for the next few hours. I was laying beside him when I got up.

"Where are you going?"

I leant back down, "its okay my little hooker, I'll be back."

He squinted his eyes, at me. I laughed a little and kissed his cheek. I walked down stairs getting water and some grapes I walked back upstairs and Dom was on the phone,

"Yeah dad, I remember. I'll make the delivery. I promise. Yeah, I'll see you in an hour."

I walked in the room and he smiled,

"You look sexy in my shirt"

I smiled and sat beside him putting a grape in my mouth. He was looking at me, while staring at me.

"What?"

"Nothing"

I put my hand on his cheek, "Tell me"

"I just can't imagine my life without you. I know we're young but babe I love you."

I smiled at him and just hugged him. I felt so guilty not telling him. I needed too but I knew at this moment it was perfect, we were perfect. I didn't want to ruin this happiness. I knew he would be pissed at me for even thinking of leaving. He rubbed my back; I tried to get out the words. They wouldn't come out. He pulled back,

"I want to stay here forever, but I have to go get parts for my dad."

I nodded, "Dom we still need to talk"

"We have time baby, I'm not going anywhere soon"

"You are leaving"

"I'll be back"

I laughed and smiled. I kissed him one last time. He was pulling on his jeans, and looked at me. I looked down and saw I was wearing his shirt.

"Keep it, you are sexy in it. I have an extra one in my car"

I smiled and teared a little bit. I guess he noticed,

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy"

It wasn't a lie. I was happy but I was also really sad. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I felt like I had already caused so many problems in my mom's life that this was worth the sacrifice. I was going to make myself happy in New York if it killed me. I sighed as he kissed me one last time and walked out of the house. I found my phone and saw a text from Mia.

_Clarissa is convinced you and Dom broke up and that's why you aren't here. You are too embarrassed to show your face_

_It's the exact opposite actually, if you know what I mean_

_God you two are animals_

_Well you know._

_Letty, you have to tell him._

_I have tried Mia. I swear I did, but he either has to go. Or he kisses me. He thinks we have all the time in the world to talk_

_And we both know you don't._

_Thanks guilt trip Mia_

I put my phone down, and decided to change in to sweats and a tank and start packing everything. It was a couple hours later and most of my stuff was packed up. Just a few sets of clothes and some books; I sighed looking at my empty room.

Dom and I hung out for the rest of the day at his house, and we spent the next couple days together just hanging out, making love and I felt guilty every second. Every chance I got to tell him I chickened out.

It was the day before I was supposed to leave when I was in my room and I heard someone walk up the stairs, I turned around and it was Mia. She smiled at me,

"We had some good times in here"

"Mia, I'm not leaving forever"

"I'm just saying, It's going to be weird not having you 4 doors down anymore"

"I'm going to come visit"

"I know it just won't be the same"

I nodded and smiled. I walked out of the room with her and flicked the light off. We walked down stairs,

"Dad wants you to come over for dinner tonight"

"Okay, sounds good"

She smiled, as we walked back to her house. We were all sitting down to dinner when Dom walked in and smiled sitting next to me and kissed my cheek. Mr. T spoke first,

"I wanted to have dinner with everyone one last time before Letty leaves."

My eyes widened and I looked at Mr. T. He looked just as shocked. I guess he thought I told Dom. Wrong. I looked at Dom and he looked confused.

"What is he talking about Let?"

I tried to speak but no words would come out. I couldn't control the tears; Dom excused himself and left the table. Mr. T looked at me and apologized,

"I'm sorry Let, I thought he knew"

I shook my head and excused myself to find Dom.

* * *

**New one tomorrow, I'm off work. **

**So maybe a couple.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I know I made a couple of you mad, but trust me. It will work out in the end, it may just take a little while.**

* * *

Dom's POV

I looked at her face and I saw that she was leaving. Why wouldn't she just tell me she was going on vacation? I excused myself from the table knowing I didn't want to have this conversation in front of everyone. I was sitting in my old tree house when I saw her hair come through the door. She sat across from me, not saying anything.

"You have some explaining to do"

"I know"

"Why didn't you just tell me you were going on vacation?"

"I'm not going on vacation"

"Then why does my dad think you're leaving"

"Because I am"

I looked at her even more confused; she looked down and was playing with her fingers. She looked up me and I opened my mouth to talk but she stopped me.

"You are going to freak out."

"Just tell me"

"My mom is moving"

"Oh so you're just going with her to help out?"

She shook her head,

"Just let me finish."

I nodded for her to continue,

"She's moving and I'm going with her. I'm moving with her. For the first time in years I've felt like I have my mom back. She's my mom again. And I would do anything for a second chance with her. I mean I'm not going forever. My mom got engaged, and the new guy well he seems normal."

She sighed and I looked at her. She nodded for me to talk. I was pissed, beyond pissed. I was trying to stay calm,

"When do you leave?"

She looked down,

"Tomorrow morning, my plane is at 11"

"Plane? Where the hell are you going too exactly?"

She but her lip, "New York"

It was barely a whisper. If I stayed this close to her right now I would freak out. I decided to go for a walk around the block. I walked through the house and my dad stopped me before I could leave,

"Dom"

I turned to see him.

"Mia and I are going to go for a mini vacation for tonight."

"Why?"

"You know why. You two need to fight this out before she leaves. Mia and I will be back before Letty leaves tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Be nice she just didn't want to hurt you"

I nodded and left, I decided to go for a drive. I landed up at the garage. I was working on an oil change when I heard her walk in.

"Dom"

"Let I don't want to talk right now."

"We don't have much time to talk before I leave"

"And whose fault is that?"

And the fight has begun.

"Mine alright? Is that what you want me to say? It's my fault."

"No I wanted to you tell me when you found out"

"I have only known for a week!"

"A week! Let a week. You've known you are leaving and you said nothing."

"I tried. Okay I have. But every time I did you said we'd have time."

"Do not turn this around on me"

"Dom, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to let it go this far. I was going to tell you tonight"

"What after we had sex again, after you told me you loved me again"

"I do love you"

"If you loved me Let you would have told me, you would have included me in the decision"

"I didn't want you to change my mind"

"If you wanted to go so bad, I wouldn't have stopped you I know what it's like to want a second chance with your mom. I would give anything to have a second chance with my mom"

She looked at me. I knew that was a little far but I was pissed off. We were supposed to be honest with each other. She walked up to me and I stepped back.

"Don't"

"Dom come on. I'm sorry okay"

"I don't want to hear it. At all"

"So what were just over?"

"You are leaving for the other side of the country"

"It doesn't change how we feel"

"You lied to me for a week"

"I didn't know how to tell you. I don't know how to live without you. You are more than my boyfriend. You are my best friend, ever since we were young. It was hard to make this decision without you but I didn't want to look in your eyes like I am now and double think it. I need this, I need to go."

"Then go Letty. I'm not holding you back anymore. Go"

Without I stormed past her, and back to my car. I was so mad that she even thought I would hold her back. She made this decision without me, I was worthless to her. I was so hurt and upset I didn't know what to do. I heard her run after me and shout,

"You promised you weren't going anywhere"

I turned around,

"I'm not leaving Let. You are"

"So that's it. You are just choosing to give up on us."

"You already chose that when you made this decision alone. You made that decision when you didn't ask me, I would let you go Let. I know you I know you need this."

"Then can we just forget about this stupid fight, and be together for one more night"

I looked at her, her eyes pleading with me to just come and hold her. But I knew I couldn't, I was so hurt I didn't know what to do. I shook my head,

"I'm sorry, I can't do that."

"So this is over"

"I'm not saying that I don't love you. Because I do, I just don't know if I can trust you. You're leaving tomorrow, you didn't even hint about leaving. You could have told me Let. You could have tried harder."

"I'm sorry okay. I get why you're mad but I am leaving. I don't want to lose you."

"I think you already did"

With that I turned around and walked to my car. I got in the front seat. I leaned against the steering wheel. I cried for the first time since my mom died. She was leaving, the girl I finally let into my heart and she just ripped it out. She was leaving, across the country. I decided to just go home and sleep away the pain.

* * *

Please don't be mad. Trust me it will get better.

Dotty love will be back.


	19. Chapter 19

Letty's POV

It was a couple hours later and I decided I had to try and make things right again with him. I went over to his house and let myself in. I walked up to his room and the door was open. I leaned against the frame. I barely whispered,

"Are you awake?"

"How could I be asleep?"

I smiled a little at the answer, but I decided to stay put.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you okay?"

"I know you are"

"So can we just fight some more and be good again"

"I don't think I can Let"

"Dom I need you. Please"

I stepped closer to the bed

"You didn't need me to make this decision that affects us both"

I crawled on the bed and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing my way up to his lips. I just kept saying I was sorry in between breaths. I meet his lips and he kissed me back and his arms went around my back. It only lasted a few seconds then he pulled away and removed his hands.

"Let I can't do this."

I squeezed my lips together and held on just for another second. I got up and sat beside him.

"I get it"

He just kept looking at the ceiling

"I get your mad. But I hope you are at the plane tomorrow, I don't want to leave without saying good bye"

I got up and walked to the door, I stopped when I heard his voice

"Just consider this good bye"

At his words I almost broke down there. The tears started coming down my face as I walked to my house. My mom was in the kitchen packing a few more things when she saw me. She stopped packing and she came over and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Baby what is it?"

I shook my head, the words couldn't come out.

"Is it Dom?"

I nodded, "We had a huge fight"

"About what?"

"Us leaving"

"Just now? Honey didn't he know before. Didn't you talk to him?"

I just started crying more and she hugged me. I started whispering,

"I didn't want to tell him. I was too afraid to lose him, but I just ended up losing him"

She just hugged me tighter and I cried into her shoulder. I guess one aspect of my life was working out. I had my mom back. I had her back in every aspect. I love her, I smiled and pulled away.

"Do we still have ice cream in the freezer?"

She shook her head, "But you stay here, change in to your comfy clothes. I'll be back with some"

I smiled and nodded. I walked upstairs and was changing when I saw the picture of me and Dom on my night side table. We were at the beach and I had taken it when I was on his back. We both looked so happy, so calm. And now eight months later I was heartbroken and moving across the country. I sighed as I put my hair into a messy bun. I was walking back downstairs when my mom came in. I smiled as we sat on the couch, she opened the mint chocolate chip and she opened the cookie dough.

We popped in some classic One Tree Hill. I needed to watch someone else's drama other than my own. My mom yawned and I told her to go bed. She nodded and went upstairs. I was putting away the ice cream when I looked out the window and saw the light of the back porch of the Torreto house on. I took a breath and decided to try one last time. I walked over to the porch wrapping a blanket around me.

I walked up the steps of the porch and sat beside him bringing my knees to my chest. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he didn't move away. We sat there in silence for about an hour before he finally moved.

"I'm going to bed"

"Dom"

"Yeah?"

He turned around and looked at me. I smiled,

"I just want you to be happy. If that means you finding another girl when I leave, I understand, but what happened the last few days. None of it was just because I was leaving. I do love you."

He sighed and I just looked at him for now. It looked like he was thinking,

"Let, I know the last few nights weren't because you were leaving. I love you too. But I can't go back into a relationship without trust. I'm sorry. I hope you find what you're looking for in New York."

He walked over to me and kissed my forehead. He held his lips to my forehead a little longer than usual. I smiled,

"Good Bye Letty"

"Bye Dom"

With that he walked inside, and shut the door. I went back to my house and crawled into my bed for the last time for a long time. I didn't get much sleep. It was 8 am and I finally decided to stop tossing and turning and took a shower. It was a long shower, it was 9:30 and my mom and I were saying good bye to the Torreto's. I was hoping Dom would be there but I knew he wouldn't be. Mia hugged him so tight I thought my head was going to pop off.

"Mia, I'm not dying"

"You might as well be. My best friend is leaving and now I have to deal with Clarissa all alone"

"Do me a favour"

She nodded, "anything"

"When Dom starts dating again make sure that, that slutty slut Clarissa doesn't go nowhere near him"

"I will."

I smiled and hugged her one last time before Vince scooped me up and hugged me.

"I'm going to miss you baby girl"

"I'm going to miss you too"

He kissed my head and put me down,

"And just so you know I doubt he's going to start dating. But if he does I will promise you that I will not let Clarissa go near him"

I smiled,

"Thanks Vince."

He let me go and I walked to Mr. T.

"Thank you for everything you've always done for me"

He hugged me, "Anytime kiddo. You are always welcome here."

"I know, thank you"

He put me down too and looked at me.

"He's not coming"

"I know."

He nodded and smiled. Him and my mom went to say good bye. I sighed as we got in the car and drove to the airport. As we flew across the country I couldn't stop but think about the life I was leaving behind.

* * *

**Hope you like it so far. **

**I like where I'm going with this one.**

**I like reviews. **


	20. Chapter 20

Letty's POV

It's been three months. Three months since I have had my hands in a car engine, since I talked to anyone from home. I mean emails and texts can only do so much. Mia was busy with school; we were graduating in a couple months. Dom and I haven't talk since the night on the porch. I still remember the way he feels against me.

New York is amazing, the night life, and the people. I have met a few people that remind me of home. There was Liam he was he most like Dom. Just the way he walked and talked to people. I meet him one day going in to the place where I do my school. He had some friends Gwen, Stacey and Sean. They were all pretty cool people. They kept my mind off of home.

I was sitting at my desk munching on chips and working on math. When my phone rang, I picked it up expecting it to be my mom,

"Hello?"

"Hey girlie"

"Mia!"

"Is this a bad time?"

"God no, I'm just trying to figure out my math. So much easier when you were with me"

"You mean when I did it."

I laughed, "Yeah"

"So, we haven't talked in a while. How's everything going?"

"It's good. Making friends, hanging out with my mom"

"Leticia Ortiz making friends. I'd like to see the day."

I laughed, "I can make friends"

"I guess you'll have to prove it when I come back with you after graduation."

"Oh my god. You're dad said yes?"

I almost screamed and Gwen looked over at me. I smiled and shook my head at her. I could hear Mia laughing on the other side of the phone.

"He did, I'm so excited Let."

"My day just got ten times better."

I smiled at the phone,

"He's fine Let."

She was talking about Dom. I sighed with the information. Any information about him was amazing. I missed talking to him, I missed my best friend and how comfortable we were sitting in silence. I missed having company in the quiet. I haven't been sleeping as well as I did when I knew Dom was down the road.

"Yeah, I knew he would be"

"Did you try calling him?"

"No, he needs his space Mia."

"I know you both are going crazy."

"Mia, no."

"Okay I won't push it"

"I got to go Mia."

"Okay, bye Let"

"Bye"

I hung up the phone. Gwen wheeled her chair over to me and raised an eyebrow.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, just a friend from back West."

"Oh, is she coming to visit?"

"In a couple months"

"So not in time for your mom's wedding"

"Nope, that one I will be flying solo."

"I'm just happy she invited all of us. It's going to be awesome"

"It's going to be fun."

I smiled at the girl that reminded me the most of Mia. She was bubbly and happy. We back to work and after another hour we were done our work and were walking home. Gwen lived in the same apartment building as I did. As we walked in Howard the door man stopped me.

"Miss Letty"

I turned to him,

"Yeah Howard?"

"A letter came for you today, and a little box."

I gave him a confused look and took it.

"Thanks."

The kind man smiled at me and Gwen and I started upstairs.

"What do you think it is?"

"I have no idea."

"Well let me know."

I laughed and nodded as I walked into my apartment. It was empty until tomorrow, with Jeff and my mom going to pick up something for a wedding. I went to my room and changed into one of Dom's old black v neck shirt that had a hole in it because he got it stuck in the car door on our first date, I stole it before I left and then slipped on some short shorts. I put my hair up and wiped off the makeup Gwen put on me before school this morning. I grabbed a bottle of water, and turned the TV on.

I sat down and opened the letter first. Then I saw it, the scribble that is Dominic Torreto's writing.

_Hey_

_It's been a while, and this is so romantic movie type stuff but this was the only way I knew to get everything out on the table without having to look in your gorgeous eyes and stop myself. _

_When you told me Let, I was pissed off. I never wanted to see you again. I never wanted to touch you again. I didn't know how someone could just leave me again. After my mom I wanted to hold on to everyone so tight, I didn't want to let you go. _

_But when I watched your car pull away from the driveway, I wanted to run and chase the car and hug you and never let you go. I'm sorry I should have done that months ago when I knew you were leaving. I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I need to say that before you forgive me for what an ass I was. _

_You need to know I'm not going anywhere, I was mad when I said it was you leaving. We'll make it work. I love you._

_And just so you know I know you have my shirt. You are a little thief. _

_I'll see you someday. Inside the box is something that I found and it belongs to you._

_Later Gator_

I smiled at the letter feeling better than I have felt in a long time. He still loved me. He still wanted me in his life. I smiled when I read the part about stealing his shirt. I went to the box and opened it. I started tearing when I saw it. The small sliver bracelet with the heart charm; I took it in my fingers, I thought I lost it somewhere in the moving. I never thought I would see it again. I knew how much it meant for both of us. With it was another little note,

_Found it in bed after one of our nights together, thought you might be missing it._

I smiled, there was a knock on the door, I went to open it and it was Stacey and Gwen.

"We need to talk to you"

I was taken back but I let them walk past. I would call Dom when they were done freaking out. One thing I don't like about New York. Girl Drama.

* * *

**Surprise. Another one tonight.**

**More tomorrow.**

**Night all.**

**Reviews are awesome**


	21. Chapter 21

Letty's POV

The girls sat on the couch and I sat on the chair beside them. I grabbed my knees to my chest. Whatever they were talking about was going in one ear out the other. I just wanted to talk to Dom. For the first time in three months I was happy. Then Gwen yelled my name,

"Huh? What? Sorry."

Stacey started first, "We were saying Liam pocket dialed me."

I gave them a look, "So?"

"They were talking about you"

"Me? What about me?"

"Are you ready for this?"

I looked between the two girls they seemed to be almost jumping out of their skin. I smiled and nodded for them to continue. Stacey spoke first,

"We heard them talking and Liam wants to ask you out"

I shook my head a little trying to comprehend what they said. I like Liam but he's a friend. Just a friend, I haven't looked at anyone _that_ way since I started dating Dom.

Gwen sat on the arm of the chair, "Are you listening? Liam. Wants you"

"I'm not interested"

Both of the girls in unison screamed, "What?"

"I'm not interested. If he asks I am going to turn him down"

"It's not like you have anyone"

"I do though"

They both went back to the couch and looked at me. I didn't know if I should tell them, I mean I haven't even talked to Dom about what it means. It's a complicated situation; I'm on the other side of the country.

"What are you talking about? You found someone?"

"No, it's complicated. It's someone back home."

"Why haven't you mentioned him before?"

"It was very complicated; we had a huge fight before I left. I didn't know where we stood at all. But I got that letter today and it made it more complicated. I just know that he still loves me."

I smiled and Stacey grabbed the letter,

"Can we read it?"

I nodded, they started reading and I just watched them. They were smiling, I was happy I could finally tell them about Dom. They finished reading,

"What was in the box?"

Stacey and Gwen looked up at me and I put up my wrist.

"It's a bracelet with a heart charm. He gave it to me a week before I left. I thought I lost it but he found it and sent it over."

They smiled,

"Liam isn't going to give up"

"Well I'm taken."

"You are across the country from him. How do you know he didn't do anything?"

"He hasn't"

They nodded; they didn't know Dom like I did. That letter was hard for him. I was dying all I wanted to do was call him. They looked at me and raised their eyebrows.

"How do you know?"

I shrugged, "I know"

They nodded. They let it go and we spent the night watching movies and having snacks. It was Friday so we did not have school the next day. It was around 12 and the girls decided to leave and go to Gwen's for the night. I looked at my phone and remembered it was 9 in LA.

I decided to just call and give it a try. It rang a couple times before some girl answered,

"Hello?"

"Oh sorry, I must have dialed the wrong number."

"Oh, if you're looking for Dom you got the right number."

"Can I talk to him then?"

"Sorry, he's busy. But did you want me to get him to call you?"

"Um no, it's fine. I'll call him later"

"Okay, Bye"

She hung up and I put the phone next to me on the bed. Who was that girl, why did she have his phone? He was too busy to talk to me. Probably because he has a new girl to play with. I sighed, I decided to call Mia and talk to her. Her phone went straight to voice mail. Vince was my last chance. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello it's the Vince man"

"Hey Vince man its Letty girl"

"Oh my god, Let! How are you?"

"I'm good. Why are you the only answering your phone"

"It's race night baby girl."

"You aren't there"

"I am burning the midnight oil. Finishing up a car then meeting them there."

I wanted to ask him about the girl with Dom's phone but it couldn't come out.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah course"

"Don't tell Dom I called. I'll call him later"

"Okay Let. No problem."

I heard Jesse and Leon in the back round yelled for him. I was happy they became a part of the team when I left. They were good guys. I told Vince to go and I'd call later. I hung up and plugged in my phone. I went to the kitchen to get a snack when there was a knock on the door. It was weird it was late. I looked through the peep hole. Liam.

I opened the door and looked at him,

"Dude it's like 1 am"

"I know; I'm sorry. Can we talk for a minute?"

I nodded and let him in.

"What's up?"

HE stopped me before I could sit down. He grabbed me and kissed me. I was so shocked I couldn't kiss him back. His lips were hard and cold against mine. Not like Dom's that were warm and soft. I pulled away,

"What was that?"

"I like you Let. I want to give us a chance"

"Liam"

"I think we would be good together"

"I can't. I have someone else back home"

"You've never mentioned him."

"It's very complicated."

He nodded and smiled. I guess he was embarrassed.

"Can we forget this happened?"

I nodded, "I'll see you at school on Monday"

"Okay. I'm sorry about this Let."

I laughed, "Don't worry about it"

He nodded and left. I locked the door as he left. I went back to my bed room and sat on the bed. I was rereading the letter when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Let"

"Hey Mi, what's up?"

"I didn't wake you up did I?"

"No, it's been a long day"

"I saw you called, did you need to talk?"

"No, it's okay. I'm good"

"Okay"

"How was the race?"

"It was good. We won of course. Now I'm just finishing up some homework before tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Oh right, I have a big date with some new kid Brian."

"And Dom was fine with it?"

"It was harder without you here to help me out, but I got it. Let I am so excited. I really like him"

I smiled, I was happy she finally found someone. We talked for another hour or so about him before I fell asleep on her. I woke up the next morning and showered. I decided to try and call Dom again. At least I could leave a message, what I didn't expect was for him to actually answer.

"Hello?"

I tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out. The sound of his voice made me stop what I was doing. I smiled as he said it again a little more frustrated.


	22. Chapter 22

Letty's POV

"Hello?"

I had to chock up the words to talk to him,

"It's me"

The words came out as a whisper. The silence on the other end of the phone was deafening. I waited until he said something.

"Let, hey"

I smiled,

"Hey"

"I'm surprised you called."

"I had to thank you for the bracelet."

"The night I gave it to you was plenty thanks"

I laughed, it felt good to laugh. I missed his quick come backs.

"Well I just wanted to say thanks for sending it to me, it means a lot"

"I know it does."

I sighed, "I missed your voice"

"You could have just called Let"

"After we left things I didn't think you would want too. Last night I got the letter and I realized we were both being stupid asses. I am sorry about not telling you. I mean I know you can't forgive me for that right away, and I know you had every right to be an ass"

"You're rambling"

He laughed and I smiled at the sound. He was the only person I knew that made it possible to make me so nervous from the other side of the country. I only ramble talking to him. He makes me nervous.

"Sorry"

"I'm used to it"

"I have a confession"

"Oh yea?"

"I did steal that shirt."

He laughed and I heard him dropped whatever tool was in his hand. He was at the garage. It was early there, he was alone. Thank god.

"I knew you did, you are such a thief."

"Technically you left it in my room, so therefore I just packed it. By accident of course"

"Of course"

I smiled and we sat there in silence for almost ten minutes before he said something,

"I miss you Let"

"I miss you too"

I wanted so bad to ask who the girl from last night was, but my heart finally felt whole again, I didn't want it to be shattered in two seconds. I smiled as I heard him start working again.

"I don't want to keep you; I just wanted to thank you. Make sure you were doing okay"

"I'm fine Let, you aren't keeping me from anything"

"Can we just sit here then, pretending I'm next to you fixing the car."

"That would be nice."

I smiled at the silence. We were always okay in the silence. People thought it was strange but it was nice. If you can't be silence with someone how can you talk. Sometimes you just had to be there. It had been almost 25 minutes, when I heard Mr. T's voice. I sighed,

"I have to go, my dad's here. But don't be afraid to call Let. I always have time. The week before you left meant the world to me too. I meant what I said."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

I smiled and we said good bye and hung up. I leaned into the couch and turned the TV on. I spent the whole weekend in bliss. That one conversation had meant the world to me. I didn't care who that slutty girl was.

My mom and Jeff got home on Sunday. They had fun; my mom dragged me to her room wanting to show me something. I jumped on the king size bed until she came out of her closet with her wedding dress on. I smiled,

"Mom you look gorgeous."

She twirled around, "You think?"

I nodded and got up and hugged her. She hugged me back. She pulled away and looked at me,

"Let, I am so sorry for the way I treated you all those years. It won't happen again I promise."

I nodded and hugged her again,

"Jeff is going to die when he sees you in this"

"I hope not"

"You two will be getting it on for days"

"Leticia!"

"He's going to jump your bones"

"You need to stop."

She was turning so red. I thought about it,

"Oh. My. God. Mother have you two not had sex?"

She shook her head and looked down.

"Mom, do we need to have the talk"

She laughed and pushed me,

"I think I know how sex works. It's how I got you."

She kissed my head and I smiled as she went back in the closet to change. She came back and sat beside me on the bed.

"I know you said not too, but I invited all your old friends to the wedding. We offered to pay for everything. They said they couldn't. Tony has a race that weekend."

I sighed and looked at her. I told her not too because it would be too hard to see them for a day and then they leave again. I didn't want to put any of us through that. I nodded; I wish thought that they would have made an effort.

"Let, if you want to go back. I wont stop you, I know how much they mean to you."

"I know mom, but I want to stay. They will always be there"

"So will I"

I smiled at her and put my head in her lap.

"Dom sent me letter."

That perked her interested, as she rubbed my hair.

"Really, what did it say?"

"That he was sorry for the fight. And he loves me"

"Smart boy."

I laughed, "He also found my bracelet"

I put my arm up for her to see it.

"Oh gosh, we were looking for that everywhere."

"He found it and sent it over. He knew how much it meant to me"

She looked at me and she knew that I wanted to go back and see them all. But I liked my life here too. I liked my friends, I liked my school and I loved having my mom back.

"Honey how about after the wedding you go back for a couple weeks. Jeff and I will be on our honeymoon anyways. At least you'll have people to hang out with for a little while. Then you will be there for graduation. Jeff and I will meet you there, see you walk across the stage then Mia comes back with us."

"I like that plan."

I smiled. I did like that plan. I knew Mia would love that plan. I just didn't know how my new friends would take it. The wedding was in 2 weeks. I had two weeks until I was back in the arms of the man that made me feel invincible. Two weeks to figure out who the slut was that was trying to steal him.

* * *

**Reviews are awesome.**

**Don't worry Dotty reunion soon. **

**Maybe another tonight? Reviews would help me write another**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, **

**First I would like to say THANK YOU**

**Everyone for the reviews they do mean a lot to me. So thank you.**

**Second I am not following the fast and furious story to the tee. I am just using the characters. I may add some of those stories in to it. But I'm not sure yet. That may be my next story.**

**Third, the Dotty reunion is fast approaching who is excited. **

**Fourth, I know it's only been from Letty's POV. I want what's happening back in LA to be a secret. **

**Fifth, I feel like writing. So I may have another after this tonight; if not more tomorrow. **

**That is all. If you read all that. Thanks again. **

* * *

Letty's POV

It was two days before the wedding, three days before I was in Dom's arms again. I wanted to surprise him so I didn't tell him I was coming. I have talked to him every day twice a day since I called him a couple weeks ago. Every now and again I hear that girl in the back ground. I had to block it out, and just ignore it. My mom walked into my room,

"Hey Let."

"Yeah mom?"

I was finishing packing my bags for after the wedding. I smiled at her,

"We have to go finish getting our dresses sized."

I nodded, "I can not believe you got me to agree to wear a dress."

I zipped up my bag and we headed to the door. The dress wasn't horrible, she made it dark purple just a little bit of sparkle on the top but the rest was purple. It fell right above my knee. It had lace cap sleeves.

We got to the dress shop and I tried on the dress. It fit like a glove, thank god. I didn't want to put this thing on again until the wedding. We took it home and as we were walking up we ran into Stacey and Gwen.

"Hey guys"

"Hey, you want to come out with us for a little while?"

I looked at my mom; she took the dress from my hands and told me to go. I smiled and kissed her cheek. She passed me her credit card just in case. The girls took my arms and we started walking down the street.

"So we were thinking."

I looked at Gwen,

"We want to go on a trip. We were thinking while your mom is on your honey moon. That way you aren't alone."

Well now I have to tell them I'm going home.

"Well actually. I'm going home while they are on the honeymoon. That way I'm there for the graduation. Then I'll be back"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want you guys to freak out"

They shrugged,

"We figured you would go back eventually"

I smiled, "But when I come back Mia will be with me"

"That's exciting, I'm excited to meet her"

"She's pretty awesome"

"When are we going to meet the boy?"

"I don't know yet soon hopefully"

"You have to get a better picture of him so we can see him"

I laughed, the only picture I have of Dom was the back of his head. I was on his back and we were facing the beach as the sun went down.

"I will get one I promise. I just left all the other ones I have back home for some reason."

They smiled and we just talked about stuff. We were walking down the street until we hit the diner. We sat down, and were eating when the boys walked in. They sat beside us. They pulled chairs up beside the table,

"So we just found this race scene for later"

I looked at them, "What kind of race scene"

"Street race, quarter mile"

I was dying to get back in a car; to feel the rush of the engine underneath me. They don't know about LA and how I was labeled 'queen of the streets' half because of Dom half because I could kick anyone's ass I wanted too.

The girls look skeptical but the boys looked pumped. I was ready to do this.

"Okay I'm down"

I smiled and the boys beamed. The girls looked horrified.

"Letty we cannot go street racing"

"Why not? I want too"

"It's illegal."

"So what, we have to live a little."

The girls finally nodded, and we finished eating dinner. The boys took us to the race scene. It was different then home. But the same, they had their own Hector. I was looking for the Dom. Then I saw him, dark hair blue eyes strong build. He looked at me and I smirked. Liam walked over to his car,

"Liam wait"

He turned and looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"Can I race?"

"We're racing for pink slips."

"I won't lose your car"

He looked at me for a few more minutes, and then passed me the keys. I smiled and kissed his cheek. I drove to the starting line. All the boys in the lineup laughed when they saw me. They won't be laughing soon. The slutty girls don't change from coast to coast. I watched her wave her arms boobs almost falling out of her shirt. I zoomed past all of the boys and won the race. Everyone surrounded me when I was done. But something was missing.

I wasn't lifted in the air being called a trophy. I always hated when he did that. I guess it is true you don't know what they have until it's gone. I sighed smiling when the girls came to hug me.

Liam came over, "You won all this cash. And I get to keep my car"

I smiled, "Let's split it. I couldn't have won without your car."

We stuck around a couple more hours until we went home. I walked upstairs and opened the door quietly. I slipped my mom's credit card on the table and went to shower. It was 1:30 in the morning and I decided to shower quickly before tomorrow and last minute things before the wedding. When I got back to my room, I looked at my phone and Dom called. I decided to call him back,

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Oh, you didn't I was in the shower."

"You're up late"

"I went to a race tonight. I won. Dom I won. It felt so good to feel the car under me"

"I've been a bad influence."

I laughed at him; he never wanted me to get into racing. But when I finally convinced him to let me drive he taught me everything.

"Well because of you I won 4000 dollars."

"Those new Yorkers pay big bucks."

"Well it was actually 8000, but I split it with the guy I borrowed the car from"

"Maybe I should move out there. We could wipe those trust fund babies clean."

"I would love it if you were here"

He sighed on the other end of the phone; I knew he missed me just as much as I missed him. I heard Mia walk into his room and grab the phone.

"Letty darling, when are you coming back?"

I laughed, "Soon I hope. The wedding is tomorrow."

"I know, tell your mom I hope it goes well."

"I will, I think Jeff and her are perfect together."

We chatted for a few more minutes than Dom grabbed the phone back.

"Call me tomorrow. If you have time"

"I'll try, but I don't know if I will be able too."

"I know, I hope you know I deserve half that money. I taught you everything you know baby cakes"

I laughed, "It's yours. You just have to come get it"

"I may hold you too that"

"Anywhere, anytime"

"Bye Let"

"Bye Dom"

With that I fell asleep pretty quickly; I would be holding it against him within a matter of days. I just want to see him now. Hold him and never let him go again. I didn't know about him but the second I got the chance I was grabbing on and never letting go. No one would separate us for days.


	24. Chapter 24

Letty's POV

It was wedding day. I was in the bride's room with my mom. She was nervous. I was watching them finish her hair and makeup when they were done I went up to her,

"Mom you look stunning"

"Thanks Let"

I smiled at her.

"You are beautiful my daughter."

I smiled, I had light make up on and my hair was lightly curled. There was a knock on the door and the girls walked in and smiled.

"Miss O you look gorgeous."

"Thanks girls."

We were watching the ceremony. They both looked so happy. I was happy my mom finally found someone that could love her. That she could love. They kissed and she looked so young so happy. They walked back down the aisle as husband and wife.

It was later in the night and my hair was still slightly curled but I put it up in a ponytail as I danced with Gwen. She was laughing,

"You're mom knows so many cute guys."

"What?"

"Earlier there was like four super cute guys here."

"I don't know, I didn't see them"

My mom came up behind us and turned me around.

"Letty I want to thank you for being there tonight. And the past few months, I wouldn't have made it to this point without you. Now I got you a little something, I hope you like it."

"Can I have this dance?"

I turned around and there he was. The man I have been dreaming about for months. He gave me one of his cocky smiles before I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist and lifted me off the ground. I smelled in his smell. Cologne and somehow he still smelled like car oil. I smiled into his neck,

"What are you doing here?"

"You said I had to come get my money if I wanted it"

I nodded in to his neck. I didn't have a comment, I didn't have a comeback. I was just happy he was here. He put me back onto the ground and slipped an arm around my back. My mom was smiling at us,

"I thought you deserved a little surprise."

"Mom, thank you"

"I know when I see you with Dom, he's your Jeff."

I smiled at her and hugged her. Dom let me go and I already missed his touch. I looked up from my mom's shoulder and saw everyone else. I almost cried. They all ran over and hugged me.

I was so happy I didn't even know how to react. Vince kissed my head and said Hi. Leon and Jesse were first to let go, I mean I didn't know they all that well. Mia was the last to let go.

"I missed you so much"

She was squeezing me too tight, then I noticed a boy standing a foot away looking a little out of place.

I nodded towards him, "Does he belong to you?"

She laughed and let go. As soon as she did, I found Dom and his hand was around my waist again. Mia then kept talking.

"That's Brian"

"Cute"

She laughed and nodded. She went back to him and they started dancing. The boys went to find girls and I turned to Dom.

"You can hit me after I do this."

"Do wh"

He cut me off with a kiss. My arms snaked around his neck and he pulled me closer to him. I smiled through the kiss. He pulled away and put his forehead on mine.

"I won't hit you for that"

"I was just marking my territory again."

I laughed and hugged him tighter. Gwen and Stacey came up to us.

"Um Let"

I laughed as I pulled away and turned too looked at him. I leaned against Dom not wanting to loose contact. He put his arm on my shoulder and I clasped his hand.

"Guy this is Dom, Dom this is Gwen and Stacey"

"It's nice to meet you."

Dom nodded and smiled.

Gwen stated, "He is hot. Let you really need more picture of him around"

I laughed at her comment. Dom kissed my cheek. They smiled and left us alone. Dom grabbed my hand and we walked out to the terrace overlooking the city. He took his jacket off and put it around me. I slipped my arms into is and grabbed his hand. We sat down on a bench. I put my legs over his and smiled,

"I can't believe you are even here."

"It was all your mom. She really has changed."

I nodded, "I know crazy right"

He nodded. I knew something was on his mind.

"What is going on in your head? Just be here with me"

"I just know we only have a day then we go back to opposite sides of the country."

I shook my head and smiled. I straddled his legs and put my hands on his cheeks.

"Before you surprised me here, I was flying out tomorrow. I was going to come be with you for a couple weeks."

"I want forever Let, come home and be with us forever."

I leaned my head to the side,

"I can't"

"Why not? What's keeping you here?"

"My mom, Dom I just got her back. I don't want to leave her."

"Just think about it Let"

"I think about it every day Dom. Me you, the way things used to be."

"They can be like that again. Everyday"

I sat down so I was sitting on his lap, and looked at him.

"All I know is that I don't want to live without you in my life. But we have another 70 years, to be together. I need to make this work with my mom now. I want you to know, I love you more than anything or anyone on this planet. I would do anything for you and if you ask me again to come home. I will. But that's just it Dom. It is home, and I will always come back. I promise."

"I'll give you 50 years then we are settling down and getting married."

I laughed and pushed him a little. He just grabbed me and hugged me tighter. I hugged his head and kissed it. He started whispering in to my ear,

"I won't ask you to come. I know you will someday but you can't blame a guy for trying. You are my everything. You will always have a home with me. We will make this work even if you have to stay here. But I promise you Letty I don't want to let you go for long. I also know we can visit your mom whenever you want even if you come home with me"

I smiled and moved down to kiss him with everything I had. We made out for a few minutes; I leaned back from the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"Does that mean you're my boyfriend again?"

"Only if you'll be my girlfriend"

I shrugged, "I'll need to think about that for a while"

He raised an eyebrow. I knew that look he was about tickle me. I got up and ran away from him. He chased me and eventually caught up to me, he picked me up and started tickling me. He put me down in front of him. My hands on his shoulders,

"I'll always be yours"

He smiled and kissed me. I was so happy. I felt so safe and loved. This was perfect. Maybe I should just go home with him. I guess I'll decided after graduation.

* * *

**Yay, Dotty reunion. **

**Maybe more tomorrow. I have to do some school work. I'll try.**

**Reviews are always nice. **


	25. Chapter 25

**I decided to take a break from school work and write a chapter or two. Hope you like it, reviews are always nice.**

* * *

Letty's POV

We had moved back inside. My hand never leaving Dom's. Liam and Sean came up to us while we were sitting on a couch,

"Hey guys"

"Let is this guy bothering you?"

Dom looked at me and smiled,

"No"

I smiled back at Dom and patted his cheek. Sean smiled, but Liam looked a little pissed off. I remembered my manners and introduced them,

"Dom this is Liam and Sean. Guys this is Dom, my boyfriend"

They smiled and nodded towards Dom. I put my head on Dom's shoulder.

"Where did you meet him?"

Liam looked at me. His attitude was thick and was almost mean. I guess that kiss did mean something to him,

"Oh we've known each other forever. Best friends since we were little."

Dom smiled and Liam nodded. Sean looked like he could care less about this conversation. He saw one of my cousins and went to talk to her.

"Oh Dom, the race last night that was Liam's car."

Dom nodded and smiled,

"You into cars man?"

"Yeah man. Pretty cool"

Dom nodded and I leaned into his chest. He put his arm around my back and rubbed his thumb up and down my side. Liam looked at us one more time and walked away. That was tomorrow's problem. Right now I was with Dom. He kissed my head as I closed my eyes and put my legs on top of his.

"So you let Mia have a date huh?"

"I figured if I didn't, she would call you and you would yell."

I looked over at them dancing and laughing.

"She looks happy"

"He's a good guy. Better then Henry"

"He seems to be. I'm glad you gave him a chance."

He smiled at me and I kissed him lightly before settling back into his chest. Gwen came over and sat on the table in front of the table.

"Dom right?"

He laughed,

"That's me."

"I'm Gwen and I need your help"

"Gwen really?"

She looked at me and gave me a look. I put my hands up in defeat for her to continue. She smiled and looked at Dom,

"You're a guy"

"Last time I checked"

I smiled at him and laughed lightly.

"I'm going to ignore that comment. Your friend Jesse"

He raised an eyebrow at her, I smiled.

"What about him?"

"Is he single?"

Dom nodded, "Why you want me to hook you up?"

She nodded and smiled.

"I talked to him earlier, I don't know I like him."

"Alright"

He looked at me, and I shrugged. I knew what he was going to do. He did it every time someone wanted his help getting it in.

"Yo, Jesse!"

Jesse looked up from talking to Leon and pointed at himself. He walked up to us and said,

"What's up?"

"My new friend Gwen here likes you. I think you need to ask her to dance."

Gwen's eyes went so big I thought they would pop out of her head. I laughed and buried my head in Dom's chest. Jesse blushed,

"So what do you say Gwen?"

She laughed and nodded. He grabbed her hand and they went to the floor. I looked at Dom.

"That was nice of you"

"I'm a nice guy Let"

I raised my eyebrows and smiled at him, "You're the best guy I know"

He kissed me and I pulled away before we got carried away. I looked in his eyes and I didn't know how I stayed away so long.

I stood up and put my hands out. "Dance with me"

He nodded and took my hands. We had fun for the rest of the night kissing and dirty dancing. We were saying good bye to my mom and Jeff. They were getting in the car. My mom took my hand, and led me aside.

"Let, I want you to consider staying with Dom. I see the way you look at each other. It doesn't come very often what you two have."

"I know."

I looked back at him and he was joking around with Vince, I turned back and hugged my mom.

"He can stay the night tonight."

"Thank you"

I hugged her tighter and she did the same. Jeff took her from me,

"I mean it Let, if you stay with him our relationship won't change I promise."

I smiled and nodded,

"I will think about it. I will. But you two need to go."

They smiled as they got in the car and drove off. I waved as they left and felt Dom wrap his arms around my waist. I leaned into him as he kissed my neck. I whispered,

"You want to spend the night?"

He nodded as he took my hand. We said good bye to everyone. I just wanted to take him back to myself and be with him. I missed him; it was a long three months without him.

As we walked up to my door, I unlocked it and once inside he started looking around.

"You have a fancy life here"

"I would give it up for a life time with you. I like our simple life"

He turned and smiled at me. I walked to my room as he followed me, he grabbed my hips.

"The bed looks comfortable"

He wiggled his eyebrows and I kissed him hungrily.

"It is, want to test it out?"

He just responded with a kiss. His hands went to my ass as he lifted me up. My legs wrapping around him, I pulled his shirt off and started kissing him again. He moaned and pushed me up against the wall. I groaned,

"Get this dress off me. Now"

"Calm or rough"

He grumbled into my neck, leaving a trail of his presence.

"Rough."

I stated flatly and with that he put me down on my feet kissing me his hands went to the back of my dress. I felt his fingers between the buttons. With a quick tug I heard the fabric rip and felt it fall to the floor. I laughed stepping out of it. I jumped back up wrapping my legs around him. I whispered in his ear,

"You have too many clothes on"

He laughed, I locked my ankles around him as I attacked his neck and he was pulling his pants off. They were around his ankles and he made a move to step and he fell on to the bed.

"You always were the graceful one."

"You bring it out in me babe"

I laughed and kissed him again. His hands went to my underwear and those two were ripped off in a second. He kissed down my stomach to my thighs. I pushed his underwear off with my feet. He looked at me and kissed me as he entered me. I moaned at the contact. He moved fast and I meant every motion. I bite his shoulder trying not to scream. We came together, and we just laid in bed and gently fell asleep.

* * *

**More Dotty in the next one. **

**Reviews are awesome.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I had questions about ages. At this point, Letty is 18 going to turn 19 soon. Dom is 21 almost 22. **

**Three is a party makes them 20 and 23 at the time. I know those ages don't make sense now but they will. **

**I will have a time jump soon. Then it will be Letty's pregnancy. This story is going to be longer than Ready to Love. I hope you like it. **

**I have plans for this one and I want to say again I am NOT following the F&F story line. **

* * *

Letty's POV

I woke up the next morning to Dom's arm around me. I smiled as I watched him sleep. I traced the tiny tattoo he had of his mom's death right above his heart. I smiled as he hugged me closer. I snuggled into him.

"Morning"

"Morning"

"I can't believe I am going home tonight"

"I can't believe you are either."

I leaned back and kissed him gently. I pulled back as his eyes shut again. I got up grabbing his shirt. He pulled my pillow into his face and began snoring lightly again. I smiled as I grabbed my towel to shower. I was in the shower for a while I had my music on. I got out of the shower drying my hair with my towel. I walked into my room and Dom was nowhere to be found.

"Dom?"

"Patio"

I smiled as I walked out; he was sitting on the swing. I sat beside him and put my head on his shoulder. He had a cup of coffee in his hands which I took. I took a sip of it and gave it back.

"You are the only one I let do that"

"DO what?"

"Drink from my cup"

I laughed, "Well you aren't afraid of my germs that's for sure."

He looked at me and smirked,

"I like your germs"

I smiled and kissed his cheek. He sat there for a while just sipping his coffee together. He stood up to take his empty coffee cup inside and I stayed on the swing. He came back out to tell me he was going to shower; I nodded as he closed the door. I sat there for a few more minutes trying to get the courage to ask him about the girl and tell him about Liam. I walked into my room listening to the water running as I made the bed. He walked out in his boxers and a pair of sweat pants that we grabbed before coming here last night.

I sat on my chair and looked at him. He looked at me; I pulled my knees to my chest. I was nervous for his answer and I was even more nervous for what he would say about Liam. He walked over to me and crouched down; he put his hands on my mine.

"What is it?"

I looked at him,

"I need to ask you something"

He nodded, "Okay"

"Couple weeks when I called you"

I paused and breathed in deep. I didn't know how to put this. He pulled another chair up and sat on it. He put his hands on my knees. I looked up at him,

"A girl answered. I just need to know"

He stopped me,

"I didn't sleep with her if that's what you're asking me"

I let go of the breath I was holding and smiled at him. I took his face in my hands and kissed him. I pulled back as he kept talking to me,

"She's my dad's new girlfriend"

I laughed,

"Girl friend? When did that happen? Why was I not informed"

"It happened just after you left. I guess it was so normal I didn't really talk about it."

"I thought she was a racer slut. I have been planning on punching her"

He laughed,

"Please don't punch her. She's actually awesome."

I smiled. He was about to get up when I stopped him. He sat back down and looked at me.

"I have to tell you something."

"Okay"

"You know that guy Liam?"

He nodded,

"He kissed me a couple weeks ago. I told him nothing could happen. Nothing did happen."

"Okay"

"That's it?"

"What is there to say? Let it's not like anything happened. What did you want me to do, freak out?"

I held my fingers up to show a little bit. He laughed and picked me up. He put me on the bed sitting down. He stood on the floor and looked down at me.

"I don't need to freak out. I know you're mine and I'm yours. That's about it. If nothing happened, I believe you. You haven't given me a reason not to."

I smiled at him as he climbed on the bed and crawled on top of me smiling. I kissed him and he smiled.

"What did you do with my boyfriend? He was never this level headed before"

He shrugged,

"I guess I learned you have to take the moments you can. I trust you and we were broken up so it's not like I can blame you for anything."

"Are you saying that because you did something and don't want me to freak out."

"Yes and no"

"What happened?"

He looked in my eyes and sat up. I sat with him my hands on his knees as he started telling me,

"One night at the races that Clarissa girl came up to me and she kissed me."

I raised an eyebrow at him and was about to get up. I didn't want to hear the end of the story. I knew I had no right to be mad but I also knew it would hurt the same. He stopped me from moving and I looked at him with tears in my eyes,

"Nothing happened Let."

"But you kissed her back"

"For a second."

I nodded and looked at him.

"It was the stupidest second of my life."

I nodded again. I couldn't get the words out. I wanted to just forgive him, but it was Clarissa. He knew how insecure I was about her and her feelings for him. If it was anyone else it wouldn't have been a big deal but it was her.

"Let, just listen okay. I kissed her and it was the worst kiss of my life. She's sloppy and gross. I brushed my teeth 20 times to get all her perfume off of me. She is not you. She doesn't have an easy beauty to her; she can't walk out of room and turn me on. She can't have her hair in a bun on the top of her head no makeup and be the sexiest women I have ever seen in my life. It was stupid and I regret it."

I smiled, he knew to say. Every time he knew what to say I tackled him to the bed putting my head in his neck. He were laying there with me on top on and him on the bottom. He was rubbing my back and I was just thinking.

I knew he meant every word of that. Every single word, I whispered into his neck,

"All the cards are on the table now"

"Every single one"

I looked at him and I got up. He stood up too and hugged me,

"We have to go catch our plane"

"I know"

I sighed letting him go. He slipped on a shirt and I slipped a sweater over my tank and put my hair up. He grabbed my hand with his free hand and the bags with the other. I smiled at him. As we were in the elevator I looked at him,

"What?"

"I was just thinking how much you mean to me"

He kissed my cheek,

"I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

**Next one tomorrow, hopefully**

**Sorry if there's mistakes. I'll edit later, just wanted to upload. **

**Reviews are awesome. **


	27. Chapter 27

Letty's POV

We were waiting for everyone else at the airport. Dom had his arm around my shoulder and I was holding his hand that was over my shoulder. I was leaning against his chest almost falling asleep standing up. I didn't know why I was so tired. He kissed my head,

"Hey"

"hmm"

"You have to stay awake. You can sleep on the plane"

I opened my eyes and looked at him. I smiled and closed my eyes again leaning my head on his chest again. I heard the boys and Mia walk up to us.

"Hey"

Mia took me and I opened my eyes. She looked at Dom.

"You have had her long enough. I need good old fashioned girl time right now"

Dom smiled and raised his hands,

"Go on."

I smiled as she walked us towards the gate. We were sitting in first class, thanks my new father.

"So tell me about Brian"

"Oh gosh Letty he is amazing. He's a year older, works for Harry. He met at the races. I never thought Dom would let it happen. I'm glad he did. Henry was nothing compared to him."

I put my face in my hands and looked at her,

"Not again. Do not rush in"

"Believe me Letty I'm not. We haven't even gone close to that"

I laughed, "Good"

She smiled,

"So how was the reunion?"

"Amazing"

She smiled at me,

"I'm happy you're coming home. I mean Sam is awesome but she's no you. She doesn't tell me when I'm being an ass."

"Sam?"

"Oh dad's girlfriend"

I nodded, I felt like I missed so much in their lives, my life. It felt like I didn't belong anymore. I was happy for all of them. I smiled at her one more time as she stood up. I was looking out of the window when the Brian guy sat beside me.

"We weren't properly introduced."

I looked at him,

"Letty"

I put my hand out; he shook it and replied,

"Brian"

I nodded and smiled.

"You don't like me"

"I don't know you"

He nodded, I was being rude. I started over,

"It's just Mia is my best friend. I'm just cautious of her boyfriends."

He nodded,

"I won't hurt her"

"That's good. You have a couple boys after you if you did"

I nodded back to where Vince and Dom were talking.

"And you"

"I'm a little more suttle than they are."

"Don't doubt it"

I laughed and smiled at him. I nodded at him.

"So tell me about yourself."

"19, moved from Long Beach to California."

"What are you running from?"

"What are you, you went to New York"

I had to laugh. This guy was quick,

"Good answer."

He smiled and nodded. Dom walked over and smiled. Brian got up and walked to sit with Mia. Dom sat beside me and I grabbed his hand. I missed his contact; I went three months without it. I don't want to go that long again. He lifted our hands and kissed mine. I smiled at him,

"I like the new kid"

"Yeah, he's alright"

"Alright?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know. Something doesn't sit well"

I nodded,

"Or you just hate seeing your baby sister grow up"

"Maybe"

I smiled at him and leaned against him finally closing my eyes and falling asleep. It felt like I was asleep for only a couple minutes when Dom kissed me. I kissed him back and pulled back.

"Babe, were here. We're home"

I smiled; I liked hearing him say that. I opened my eyes and saw him staring at me holding our bags. I took his free hand and leaned against him as we walked. I saw Mr. T first he looked shocked to see me. I ran up to him and hugged him.

"I missed you; Dom said he was going to convince you to come home."

"I missed you Tony. You know Dom can't convince me of anything."

"You're here aren't you"

"I wanted to see you"

He laughed and let me go and Dom walked up behind me and I leaned back. I smiled as he put his arms around my chest.

"I told you pop I would get her back"

I rolled my eyes and saw this girl standing behind Tony. Mia went and hugged her and smiled. I smiled at her and looked at Dom. He smiled,

"Sam this is Letty."

The girl walked up and hugged me. She pulled away,

"I've heard a lot about you."

"She thought you were trying to get in my pants."

I gasped a little and hit Dom.

"Dominic"

He laughed and kissed my temple. I looked at Sam and smiled.

"Don't listen to him."

"I never do"

She smirked and grabbed Tony's hand. I smiled as Dom and I started walked to get our big suitcases.

"I think I'm going to like her"

He nodded and smiled,

"Told you she's pretty awesome"

We walked out to the cars about an hour later, and I was surprised when all the cars were there. Dom looked at me and held up his keys.

"Really?"

He nodded. I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him hard. He pulled away and smirked.

"Oh my god I love you Dominic Torreto"

He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Let's go for a ride"

I practically ran to the car and threw my bags in the back. Dom hopped in beside me. I started the engine. God it felt good to be able to drive again. I knew that he didn't let many people drive his car and I loved that he knew that after so long without driving I would want too. I smiled at him as we kept driving. I took the long way home and Dom didn't say anything.

"I know you're having fun but its Sunday."

"It's Torreto BBQ time."

He smiled,

"Because the last one we had went awesome."

I laughed as I pulled into the driveway remembering when Mia and I were fighting. And Henry was an ass. I hope today went better.

* * *

**Next one tomorrow hopefully**

**Wanted to upload one quick today before I went to bed. Sorry if mistakes. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks for the reviews guys. **

**JUst a reminder this is not following the F&F movie story line.**

* * *

Letty's POV

We were all sitting around the picnic table talking when Sam asked me,

"So Letty tell me about yourself"

I shrugged, "I guess there's not much to tell. I grew up with everyone at the table. Their stories are my stories."

"You have to have a few of your own"

I shook my head,

"Not really. I moved from the Dominican at six, than I was here. Not much else."

"But you moved to New York with your mom, you must be close with her."

"I don't really talk about my mom. But New York was fun, I was mostly just going to school."

"Are you going to go back?"

"To New York?"

She nodded. I looked at Dom; he seemed to be interested but not too concerned. I knew that if I decided to go back it would be alright. We would make it work,

"I'm not sure if I'm going to or not yet."

Dom spoke up,

"Either way she's a part of the family."

He kissed my temple and I smiled. I leaned into him and put my head on his shoulder. He put his hand on my knee under the table. It was a couple hours later and we were cleaning up. I was sitting on the couch with Mia talking about what's been happening at school. The boys were out getting ice cream for us.

"That bitch Clarissa has been walking around all high and mighty ever since she kissed Dom at the races…oh no. He told you right?"

"Yeah Mi, he told me. We laid it all out."

She smiled, "You two sure have grown up"

I laughed. I nodded and she kept telling me more.

"She thinks she's finally got a chance with him, she's delusional. Henry hasn't really said anything to me since the bbq. I think the boys talked to him"

"They did"

"How do you know?"

"Dom told me. We were fighting when he told me then we had all that drama of me moving. Sorry, I figured he would tell you"

She shrugged, "Whatever. I'm glad he's leaving me alone. I was in a bad place with him"

"That's an understatement"

She laughed and pushed me. Boys walked in and Dom sat behind me on the couch and I leaned into this back. He put the ice cream in my lap,

"Thanks"

He kissed my hair in response. Brian and Mia went outside to eat theirs. Leon, Jesse and Vince were on the floor playing video games. I offered my spoon to Dom and he ate it. Dom's phone vibrated in his pocket. He grabbed it and put it in front of us, his arms were around my waist. My back to his chest, he unlocked it and it was a text from Clarissa.

_"Hey Dommy, want to hang out tonight"_

I looked at Dom and he shrugged. He ignored the message and threw his phone to the other side of the couch. He buried his head in my neck and kissed it. We were whispering back and forth,

"How often does that happen?"

"couple times a week"

"Ever answer them?"

"Why would I?"

"I wasn't here; boy has to do what a boy has to do."

"We talked about this, why do you always have to do this? Why can't you just trust me?"

"I don't want to fight"

I rubbed his arms that were around me. He seemed to relax a little bit but I kept whispering to him.

"I'm sorry okay? I just kind of feel like I don't belong here anyone. Does that make sense?"

He shook his head and I kept going.

"I've been gone for so long, I left on horrible terms. I couldn't be mad if something ever happened. We broke it off. It sounds stupid I know."

His head was still in my neck when he whispered back,

"When I said all the cards were on the table I meant it. You belong here. You belong with me"

"I'm sorry"

"I know."

"For everything, I never said it. I'm sorry for the way I left. I'm sorry I hurt you, I didn't want to leave but I had too"

"I know. It's in the past."

Vince spoke from the floor,

"Can you two take this upstairs? It's affecting my killing mood with all this love in the air"

We laughed, I stood up. Dom stood up as well but kicked Vince as we walked by. We made our way to Dom's room. Dom walked in first, changing into sweat pants as I watched from the door.

"You like what you see?"

"Always have"

He smirked,

"You going to come in or just stare?"

"It's just been a long time since I was in here"

He walked over and put his hands on my hips and lifted me up and into the room. I laughed and kissed him. He started to pull at my shirt when Sam walked in.

"Whoa kiddies; Adult in the room"

We laughed and pulled away. We looked at her,

"It's getting late, maybe you should go home Letty"

Dom looked at her the same way I did. I wasn't going anywhere. We were about to say something when she started again,

"The boys have already left; it wouldn't be fair for Brian to have to leave and for you to stay"

"Um alright."

Who gave this girl all the power, but I also knew that I wasn't going to push it. It was my first night back, we would work our way up to it. Dom was about to say something when I stopped him,

"It's fine. I have to go unpack do some laundry anyways. I'll see you tomorrow"

He nodded and I kissed him one last time and walked past Sam, she walked me to the door. She stopped me as I grabbed my bag to walk a couple doors down,

"Letty"

I turned to look at her,

"Yeah?"

"I think there needs to be some rules. No more just walking in when you want too; knocking first would be best, no more sneaking up to Dom's room without telling me or Tony. No more spending all your time with him, he needs to spend time with the family"

"Excuse me?"

"Letty things have changed since you left."

"I'll talk to Tony see if he wants me to back off. I understand that I've been gone for a while but this has been my family my whole life."

"No need to talk to Tony about this. Just remember what I told you and we'll be fine."

She smiled at me it was creeping me out. What was her deal, Tony never said anything about me Dom. He never cared if I stayed over. But I decided to just go with it for now and go home. I barely knew this girl but she didn't seem as awesome as everyone said. She was closing the door behind me when she said,

"And no need to tell Dom about this"


	29. Chapter 29

Letty's POV

I walked into my house for the first time in three months. It looked the same. It was too quiet here. I was used to New York, the bright lights, street fights, sirens it was loud. I decided to plug in my iPod and blare it as I did my laundry. It was 1 in the morning but I was still on New York time, so in my world it was only 10.

The phone hang I ran to turn my music down and pick it up,

"Hello?"

"Hey honey"

"Hey mom! How was the flight?"

"It was good, it's glorious here. I just wanted to check in make sure you're alright"

"I'm good. I made sure to lock the apartment up; Gwen is going to go water the plants. The flight here was good; it was good to see everyone."

"Good, you are responsible my little one"

"You taught me"

I stopped I heard the door open, and I gasped a little bit.

"Let, you okay?"

I sighed into the phone. I smiled and rolled my eyes,

"Yeah mom, it's just Dom being an ass scaring me"

He took the phone from me.

"Hey Mrs. O"

He laughed at whatever she said. He handed the phone back over after a quick goodbye. I picked it back up as Dom kissed my head and turned on the TV.

"Sorry mom."

"It's late isn't it?"

"I'm still on New York time."

"And Dom?"

"We've spent a lot of time apart. We have a lot to talk about"

"Okay honey. I love you, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay bye mom"

I hung up. I couldn't say I love you too anymore. It was hard to put my feelings out there for her to stomp on them. I was scared to tell her I was still afraid for her to turn back into the women that scared me to speak. Dom was falling asleep on the couch. I walked over to him and grabbed his hand. He wouldn't budge, I bent down and kissed his cheek, I put my hand on his cheek and he opened his eyes a little bit.

"You have to go home"

"I am home"

"Dom come on."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He pretended to fall on me and I laughed.

"Dom, go home and sleep."

"Okay"

"Okay"

He kissed me and then started walking upstairs.

"Where are you going?"

"To sleep"

"Dom"

He just kept walking up the stairs. I sighed; I didn't want to cause issues with Sam. I just got back, last thing I needed was to leave again on bad terms. She seemed to fit in to the family and I wanted to respect her. I turned off the TV and the lights and locked the door. I went up to my room changing into the shirt Dom had thrown on the floor. I smiled as I slipped in beside Dom. I laid beside him. I just kept thinking about the trouble it's going to cause if Sam notices him not in the bed at the Torreto house.

"What are you thinking about?"

I turned to look at him and smiled.

"Nothing important"

He lifted his arm up and I crawled underneath it, I put my head on his chest as his hand slipped under my shirt and he rubbed my back.

"Let, what is it?"

"Nothing"

He opened his eyes and looked at me. I turned my face from his. I didn't want to cause problems. He put his hand on my face to make me look at him,

"Let come on"

I shook my head.

"Dom please don't force it. Please"

He got up from the bed slipping on his sweat pants. I looked at him,

"Where are you going?"

"You didn't want me here, and now you don't want to tell me what's going on. So I'm going back to my house."

"Dom"

It was barely a whisper. I already caused to much trouble, it was easier to just fight then disrupt the family that was newly formed. He turned to look at me I couldn't get the words out. They wouldn't come out. I opened my mouth to tell him, but before I could he walked over and kissed my forehead.

"You know you're the only one."

"What?"

I looked at him,

"You're the only one I can tell I love them"

"I know."

I leaned my head on his chest he kissed the top of the head but then pulled away. I pulled him back down with me. He willingly fell on top of me. I laughed as he did. I pushed him,

"Dom."

"You wanted me to stay, and I'm comfortable."

"Yeah?"

He moved his head to my boobs. I laughed as he placed a raspberry between them and pulled my shirt off.

"Much better"

I grabbed his head and pulled it up. I kissed him hard, he ran his lounge on my bottom lip, I allowed entrance and he took it. We made out for a while fighting for dominance. I moaned as he ran his hand over my breast and took the other in his mouth. I scratched the top of his head and moaned his name.

He lifted his head up and looked at me.

"Want to tell me now."

I laughed and kissed him. Through the kiss I whispered,

"Don't ruin the moment."

I pushed his pants down with my feet. I kissed his neck as he groaned,

"This conversation isn't over"

"Dom unless you want to have a sex strike. You better just do it now"

"You really know how to talk dirty to a guy"

I smiled and pulled his head up and kissed him. He bit my lip as he entered me with full force. I screamed a little when he entered me. He stopped and stared at me,

"What is it?"

I put his head in my hands.

"I'm glad your home, not just because of this. I missed my best friend. Thank you for coming home"

"I'll always come home"

He smiled and kissed me as I bucked my hips up for him to keep going he laughed a little and he started going faster. I flipped him over to ride him; he grabbed my hips and moved me up and down. I screamed in pleasure as we both came together. I collapsed on top of him. I traced his tattoo with my finger. I kissed it and smiled.

"You still think I should leave?"

I laughed, "No. You can stay for now"

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me. I stayed on top of him falling asleep, I was happy and I would take the lecture from Mr. T tomorrow. I would deal with Sam tomorrow.

* * *

**Reviews are nice. **


	30. Chapter 30

Letty's POV

I woke up the next day it was 3 in the afternoon. Dom was nowhere to be found. I sighed, I decided to just have a shower and make something to eat. I was walking downstairs in my shorts and tank when I realized I had no food in my house to eat. Without thinking I put on my flip flops and walked to the Torreto house just walking in.

"Hello?"

No answer. I walked into the kitchen and took a package of MR Noodles, and some crackers. I was walking out of the hosue and locking it with my key when Tony came up.

"I have a theif."

I laughed,

"Your thief was hungry, and didn't remember I don't have food in my house."

"It's okay kid. You know you're always welcome here."

"You mean that? I don't want to go over my boundaries. You can have your key back. Tony I never want to upset you."

"Upset me Let, what has gotten into you."

"Nothing, it's just been a while I guess. Since I felt like I didn't need to worry about anything."

"Letty you are my daughter. You are always welcome here, whenever. I trust you and Dom. I trust your decisions. I have never had an issue with the relationship"

I hugged him. Tony was my dad. He always knew what to say, and it made sense now. How Sam said not to bug Tony. It was all her, she didn't want me around. I don't know why. What did I ever do to her. I pulled away from the hug.

"Where is everyone?"

"Oh, garage."

I pointed at myself.

"And I wasn't invited."

He laughed,

"Dom said he went to check on you and you were out like a light. So I came back to check to make sure you're alive."

I laughed, "I'm alive. Just hungry."

He shooed me away. "Go eat your stolen food."

I smiled and started walked back to my house,

"Tony?"

He turned and looked at me,

"Thanks"

"Anytime."

He walked into his house and I kept walking down to my door. I opened it and I saw something I didn't see earlier. There was a package on the floor, almost like it was thrown through the door slot. I picked it up and put it on the counter. I started to make my soup and opened my crackers. I opened the package and inside was a letter,

_My dearest Leticia, _

_I have been looking for you my whole life. Your mother took me from you at a young age. I want to get to know you. I love you more than this world itself. _

_I have carried this picture of us together for the last 18 years. I want you to have it now. _

_Give me a call if you want to talk 857 9632_

_Love your,_

_Father_

I stopped munching on my crackers and opened the package more. Inside was a little wallet size photo of me and a man I don't remember seeing at all. He was holding me upside down smiling, I was a little blurry. I assumed I was moving. We looked so happy.

I got up not caring what I was wearing and started walking to the garage. I could hear the radio blasting as I got closer. Good thing we owned the block with the store and garage or we would be getting complaints. I walked past the store and Mia yelled for me. I just waved and walked in to the garage looking for the one person I wanted to talk too.

He was underneath a car. I sat beside him until he rolled out from underneath. Vince, Jesse and Leon didn't seem to take much interested. Dom looked at me and kissed my cheek.

"Hey sleeping beauty."

"Can we talk for a minute?"

He nodded, worry coming over his face now. He wiped his hands and took mine. He walked us outside behind the shop and sat down on of the old car seats we had taken out years ago. I sat beside staring out into the field as he rubbed my knee. I turned and faced him.

"Babe you're freaking me out. What is it?"

I handed him the letter and let him read it. I was watching his face as he did. After he finished reading it I showed him the picture,

"You were a cute kid"

I smiled; he always had a way to make me feel better. No matter what,

"Thanks"

"Did you talk to your mom?"

I shook my head

"Why not"

"I only wanted to talk to you"

He nodded, and took my hand.

"What am I going to do?"

"It's your choice Let, but listen to me whatever it is. I will be there."

"He's not my dad. Tony is"

"Don't say that too loud, that just sounds wrong for us."

I laughed and he smiled his cocky Dominic Torreto smile. I pushed him,

"Shut up"

He grabbed me and hugged me. I heard Sam yelling for him and stiffened up.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, cold"

"It's like 20 degrees out"

"I'll let you get back to work."

"I know the owner, I think I can squeeze in some you time"

I pulled away,

"No really it's fine. But"

He raised his eyebrow, "The only butt I like from you is this one"

He squeezed my ass and I laughed.

"You've made that very clear. But I was thinking, I need to see the ocean."

"Hmm, I'm sure I can find a way to make that happen"

I smirked, "I thought you could"

He grabbed me one more time and kissed me. I kissed him back, until Sam walked out back.

"Excuse me, Dom you have work to do"

His gripped tighten around me. I was feeling the same way, we just got back to each other. We didn't want to let go. I felt him roll his eyes, I laughed a little and she glared at me. I whispered in his ear as he hugged me,

"Go, behave. I may have bought a new bathing suit in New York."

I kissed his ear and pulled away. I grabbed my letter apologized to Sam. Walked through the garage said good byes to the boys and went to the shop to hang out with Mia. But before I could get there Brian stopped me.

"Hey, can we talk for a second?"

"Um, yeah. Walk me home?"

He nodded and we started walking.

"It's about Mia."

* * *

**Last one for today. Maybe one tonight after work. **

**Let me know what you think, too much drama not enough?**

**Thanks for all the reviews. **


	31. Chapter 31

Letty's POV

I was walking home with Brian, he seemed really nervous.

"You and Mia have known each other forever right?"

"Yeah"

"I need your help; I want to surprise her on our three months with something special."

"Mia just wants something that she can remember. Something that will mean something to you and her"

"And what would that be?"

I laughed at him and put my arms on his shoulders,

"Watch the stars with her? There's a really cool spot on top of the hill by the garage. Just go and be with her. She'll love that"

"You think"

I nodded as we got to my house. I was walking up to the door but he had stopped. I turned and looked at him,

"You want to hang out?"

He shrugged and walked up my house with me. I went upstairs and slipped on some jeans. I came back down and Brian was sitting on the couch.

"I have to go grocery shopping, want to come?"

He nodded, "Yeah sure"

I smiled as I grabbed my keys off the counter. We got in my car and drove off to the grocery store. We were walking around,

"So how'd you end up in New York?"

"They didn't tell you?"

"No, they didn't like talking about you much. Especially you leaving; I think it hurt them too much"

I nodded, "Basically my mom was a bitch. She found her husband, Jeff. She changed back into the mom I knew. So I went to New York to try and have a relationship with her."

"Oh"

I laughed,

"We live very complicated lives."

He nodded, "Well if you need to talk, I get it. My mom is a drug addict. And I've never known my dad."

"I think you are going to fit in nicely."

He smiled and threw in some cheerios.

"Really healthy food?"

"I love me some honey nut cheerios"

I pushed him and laughed,

"Fine but we're also getting coco puffs."

I threw them in the cart and we walked the rest of the aisle. We turned the corner and there she was. Clarissa. She saw me and faked excitement. She ran over to me and hugged me. I kept my hands up trying not to touch her,

Brian was looking at us like we were crazy.

"Letty dear, you're back"

I pushed her off me.

"Yup, here I am."

"How are you doing after the break up?"

"Break up?"

"You and Dom. I mean Letty dear, I know it's hard."

"We're not broken up"

She looked at Brian who was standing by the cart trying not to stare at us. I looked back at Clarissa; she put a hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be okay sweetie. You still have Mia. One day I'll be at family dinners. We'll be like family."

"Okay Clarissa live in her fantasy. I however am going to go home and have dinner with my family while you imagine it."

I grabbed Brian's arm and we walked to the check outs.

"Who was that?"

"Clarissa"

"And she is?"

"A bitch. She wants in Dom's pants."

He nodded,

"Well who wouldn't, have you seen _him_?"

We laughed as I paid for the groceries. We were driving home when I turned to him.

"So you got to know me today, what about you?"

"Not much to know, foster care. Decided to leave and now I'm here. I feel like I found a family"

"You got a pretty good one."

He smiled,

"You guys are awesome"

I pulled into the driveway and Brian helped me with the groceries. It was almost four when we decided to walk to the garage to get Mia and Dom. We said good bye as Brian went into the shop. I walked into the garage. I didn't see Dom or Tony. Vince walked up to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Parts run."

I nodded.

"I need help with an oil change"

I laughed; I was dying to work on a car. We walked over to it; we also decided to change the brake pads. I smiled as I rolled out from underneath the car and Dom was leaning against the wall.

"Hey"

He smiled,

"I forgot how sexy you were under a car"

I stood up and walked to him putting my hands on his chest, and his arms went to just above my ass. I whispered,

"Do you know what's sexier?"

"What?"

"You underneath me"

He growled at me and kissed me hard. I almost fell backwards but he caught me as I smiled through the kiss. He pulled away, and I pulled him back in. This time he was smiling, I kissed him one last time and pulled away.

"How was your day?"

"Interesting"

He raised his eyebrow,

"Later"

He smiled,

"Alright, ready for tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"You wanted to go to the beach."

I nodded.

"So were going, they're having an amusement park on the beach. It's a little drive though. You up for it?"

"I'd do anything with you"

He kissed me and lifted me over his shoulder. I laughed as I grabbed his ass.

"Hey"

I laughed,

"You're not the only one with a cute butt"

His hands went to mine now as he held me up to his shoulder. He squeezed it,

"Hey"

"All is fair in love and war"

He kept walking to his car, and set me down beside the door. I leaned up against it. This was the feeling I loved. We were just being us. We were together doing nothing but everything. I decided I would have to talk to him about Sam later tonight. He kissed me again; I couldn't get enough of him. We were making up for lost time.

We were driving down the highway, my arm was out of the window and Dom's hand was on my knee drawing circles. I grabbed his hand and laced our fingers together. I brought them to my lips and kissed his hand. We pulled into the parking lot. My eyes lit up when I saw the Ferris wheel. I grabbed his hand dragging him I turned around, I smiled as I kept walking.

"Come on. You brought me here. We're doing it"

"Is that a threat or promise?"

I laughed,

"You have a dirty, dirty mind Torreto."

"You wouldn't have it any other way."

He walked up to me and put his arm around his shoulder, and I was holding the hand that was hanging off my shoulder as he kissed my temple. He whispered in my ear,

"Let's go"

I smiled as we ran towards the park entrance.

* * *

**New one later tonight. **

**Thank you for all the reviews.**

**This was more of a filler chapter. More Dotty in the next one. **


	32. Chapter 32

Letty's POV

We were at the top of the Ferris wheel and it stopped. We could see the stars shining in the sky. Dom looked over at me,

"You can't get this in New York"

"I've been back for a two days and you're already trying to convince me to stay?"

"I don't have a lot of time to convince you. Make every moment count"

"You don't have to try so hard, if I stay it's because of you. No one else"

"Yeah?"

I nodded and looked at him,

"You're the reason I came back. I know people told us we wouldn't make it because we're young but I don't see myself ever touching or looking at guy like I do for you."

He rubbed my knee and I put my head on his shoulder.

"So I'll take it as you're staying."

"I didn't say that big boy"

He nodded

"But your chances are pretty good. How about we don't talk about New York for at least another 8 days, deal?"

I put out my pinky and he clasped it. We sealed it with a kiss. The Ferris wheel started going back down, this is the part I hated. I hated going down and felling like I was falling. Dom turned my head to look at him,

"It's fine. You fall I fall"

"Comforting"

He laughed and kissed me. I smiled through the kiss and slipped my tongue into his mouth. Then I felt the bucket go back. We were at the bottom. I smiled at the guy that was lifting up the railing and helping me out.

Dom and I were walking hand in hand. We went on a few more rides and played a couple games. Dom won me a teddy bear, as we walked back to the car I started talking.

"I thought we were going to the beach?"

I pouted out my lip and he kissed it.

"We are sunshine. I figured we should grab our towels and suits first."

I crinkled my forehead. He put his finger on it,

"I picked up a few things before I picked you up at the garage."

He grabbed my hand after he grabbed the bag as we were walking to the beach.

"Excuse me, how did you find my swim suit"

"I went into your underwear drawer and got it"

I stopped and laughed at him.

"Personal space"

He started walking again,

"Nothing I haven't seen before. Except for that hot pink number"

I rolled my eyes,

"My mom bought me those."

"Did you really have to tell me that? Now I'll picture your mom"

I shrugged,

"Payback"

I laughed and ran towards the beach. He was running behind me. I started stripping in to my underwear. The moonlight was shining just right,

"Why would I get you a suit if you weren't going to use it?"

"Well in your words 'nothing you haven't seen before baby'"

I smirked and he picked me up and we ran into the water. He fell down and made a huge splash. I came up for air and he was holding me. I put my arms around his neck.

"I've always wanted to do it in the ocean."

He whispered in my ear. I laughed and jumped up as he caught me. I wrapped my legs around him. He smirked as he started kissing my neck. I grabbed his head and scratched it lightly. He moved one of his hands to my thigh and slowly moved his way up until he was inside me.

"Dom"

It's all I could say I was close to coming and I could feel his hard on until he pushed in me with a grunt. I slowly moved down on him His hands went to my hips helping me move up and down. I was screaming his name as he moaned mine. I was about to come when he slowed down. I looked at him and he smiled.

"Say it"

"Dominic"

"Leticia"

I narrowed my eyes,

"Dominic Anthony Torreto you are the GOD of sex"

He smirked,

"Babe you're going to give me a bigger head that I have."

I laughed and started moving up and down on him. He groaned and we went faster. Until we both came and fell into the water, we swam to the shore and I stood up. My legs were a little wobbly. Dom put his arm around my back and helped me walk up to our bag of stuff.

I smiled as he pulled out a towel and I wrapped it around myself. I smiled as he dried his body off and put on his track pants and a t shirt. I smiled as he handed me a pair of shorts and one of his hoodies.

I threw them on and sat on the sand. Dom sat behind me putting his legs around me; I put my arms on his legs and rubbed them,

"Well this was fun"

I laughed as I leaned back in to him. I sighed,

"What is it?"

"You know I wouldn't lie to you right?"

"Yeah? What has gotten into you?"

I took a deep breath. This was it. I was telling him about Sam,

"The night Sam stopped us in your room; she stopped me before I went home"

"Okay"

I turned around and put my legs over his hips and looked at him.

"If what she said is true just tell me. I will do it. It'll be hard, but it will be freaking hard. Okay so should I just do what she said?"

I screamed it, I didn't mean too. I sighed and got the tension out. He looked at me confused,

"Let if you want me to tell you if you should do it. You have to tell me what she said."

I laughed and put my head on his chest. He rubbed my back.

"She told me that we needed to set some new rules, like I couldn't just walk into the house anymore, I had to knock. She said I couldn't be in your room anymore without telling her or Tony and the biggest one I had to stop spending so much time with you because you had to spend time with your family."

He stayed quiet so I just kept going,

"Dom she said I shouldn't tell you or Tony. If I need to follow the rules I will. But it just didn't feel right because today your dad told me that I was always welcome. I was his daughter. It didn't feel right; I feel like she's trying to come between us. Which is so weird because she's well, old. And she doesn't even know me."

I stopped again and he didn't say anything. I played with his shirt. I sighed,

"Okay I really need you to say something. Anything. Because I'm out of things to say. So it's your turn."

* * *

**Reviews are nice, maybe a new one tonight. **


	33. Chapter 33

Letty's POV

Dom stayed quiet for a few more minutes I was about to get up because I thought that the silence meant that the rules were to stay in place. But he grabbed me and pulled me back down.

"Is that why you were so weird about me staying the other last night?"

I nodded as he looked at me. He took my face in his hands and I relaxed into it.

"I'll talk to my dad about it"

"No, no, no, no. Please don't"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to cause issues. Your dad seems to like her."

"Not if he knew what she said. Let she had no right to say that. Especially tell you not to tell me about it."

"I know but maybe there's something that made her say those things"

"You always see the good in people"

I smiled at him and hugged him around his neck. He whispered in to my ear,

"Those rules are stupid, and the girl I love doesn't follow rules."

I laughed into his neck and kissed it.

"But Let I'm going to say something. I'll always be on your side. I'm always going to protect you. She had no right to push into our lives like that."

I sighed and pulled back to look in to his face,

"Let's give it a few days see if anything changes. You thought she was amazing. Maybe I caught her on a bad day"

"If you're sure"

I nodded,

"I think I'm sure"

He laughed,

"You tell me if anything happens?"

"I will"

He kissed me gently and pulled away.

"One more topic of discussion"

I looked at him,

"Your dad"

"Or, we could do this"

I started kissing me and I slide my tongue inside his mouth and he started sucking it. I moaned and pulled his face closer to mine. He pulled me closer to his body; I didn't think we could be closer right now. Then he moved his hands to my sides and started tickling me. I laughed through the kiss and pushed him down. He fell onto his back and I came with him laying on his chest. He pushed the hair out of my face and I snuggled into his neck.

I sighed,

"I don't want to let someone in again and just watch them leave"

"I think if he wanted to leave he wouldn't have given you that note"

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"Then he's obviously crazy"

I couldn't say anything. I didn't know what I wanted to do yet. Everything was coming at me so fast. Life was so much easier in New York. Maybe I should go back. The only problem with New York no Dom. And I don't want to live without him.

"On a good note, our birthdays are coming up"

I laughed; I loved how he can just flip it. I smiled remembering our birthdays were 3 days apart and we've had joined birthday parties on the middle day since I could remember. His birthday was May 12, and mine was May 14. May 13 was always party day.

"What do you want this year?"

He shrugged,

"this"

I stood up and put my hands out. He grabbed them and stood up. He looked at me and smiled,

"We should probably get home"

I nodded and started packing up our bag. After I was done packing the bag Dom grabbed it and I jumped on his back putting my chin on his shoulder as he carried me to the car. We drove home in silence as we held hands. As he drove up to my house he got up and walked me to the door.

"Thanks for taking me to the beach"

"Anytime"

I hugged him and he picked me up as he hugged me. I smiled as he put me down.

"Want to come inside?"

He nodded, and we walked in and up to my bedroom. I changed into one of Dom's old shirts I had laying around. We were tangled together and falling asleep when there was a banging on the door,

I rubbed my eyes and Dom barely moved. I slipped on a pair of shorts but Dom's shirt was so long it didn't look like anything. I flicked on a light on my way down the stairs and when I opened the door, Mr. T and Sam were standing there.

"Let have you seen Dom?"

I looked at Tony, he looked a little nervous.

"Um yeah, he's upstairs. It was late so he just crashed here."

Then Sam piped up,

"Can you go get him, he needs to come home?"

"Tony"

He turned to Sam,

"He's fine to stay. Sam he's fine. You were worried where he was because he didn't call anyone. But when he's with Let here. He seems to have a one track mind"

I laughed,

"Guilty"

I turned and saw Dom walking down the stairs. I smiled at him. He walked to stand beside me, and then Sam started again,

"Well now that you're awake you can come home Dom."

HE looked at her like she was crazy,

"I'm fine. I'll be at work tomorrow morning."

Tony turned to go back home he looked exhausted. But Sam grabbed him and turned him around.

"What Sam? He's fine"

"You think letting him sleep here is a good idea?"

I felt Dom tense up beside me. I mouthed for him to just go and he shook his head.

"Sam what is your problem with Letty?"

She looked at Dom then looked at me.

"You told him."

She stepped closer to me. And Dom took a step.

"This isn't her fault. It's yours."

Tony stepped in now,

"Dom what are you talking about?"

"She told Letty she wasn't allowed to come into the house anymore unless she knocked, we had to tell you when she was going to my room. And to top it off she wasn't supposed to tell us about the new rules."

Tony looked from Dom to me and he stared at me.

"Is that what this afternoon was about?"

I nodded,

"I'm sorry Tony. I didn't want cause this problem."

He stopped me and turned to Sam.

"You need to leave."

"Excuse me?"

"Letty is my daughter and no one talks to her like that. You can pack up your stuff and be out tomorrow. I tried to give you a second chance and I shouldn't have. You haven't changed a bit."

"Tony"

He looked back at me,

"Leticia. No one is going to come into my home and make my family feel uncomfortable. You should have come to me when this happened."

"I'm sorry"

Sam started again,

"You cannot be serious Tony."

"I am and you can leave now if you want"

She stormed off and I leaned against Dom. One problem down, one to go. Or at least this problem is over.

"Tony, you didn't have to do that"

"Yes I did."

He walked over and kissed my forehead.

"Letty you know we don't have secrets here."

"I know I'm sorry, but you just threw away your future."

"I have something up my sleeve. Family meeting tomorrow after work. You both need to be there. I am going to back to bed because I am tired and I'm sure there's going to be a fight"

* * *

**I feel like this would happen with Tony. He was a no nonsense guy and lives for his family. I hope you like the way I ended it for now.**

**Reviews are nice. Sorry if mistakes wanted to upload. **


	34. Chapter 34

Letty's POV

After Tony left and walked back to his house I turned to Dom and he hugged me tight. I sighed into his touch and closed the door. He picked me up off the ground and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to bed. I was falling asleep on his shoulder. It's been a crazy couple days. He placed me on the bed and got in beside me. I snuggled up to his chest and He rubbed my back.

"Dom?"

He hummed in response.

"I think I want to call my dad"

He opened his eyes and looked at me as I continued,

"If my mom deserves a second chance why doesn't he?"

He kissed my forehead,

"If that's what you want to do"

I nodded into his chest, and that was it. We fell asleep peacefully. I woke up the next morning tangled into Dom. He was still asleep when I started kissing his neck. I felt him grab my hips and move me on top of him, and I smiled as I kissed his neck. I pulled away and kissed his lips.

"Morning"

"Morning"

I put my head in between his neck and shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?"

I sighed,

"I need a favor"

"Uh oh"

I smiled,

"I want you to come with me when I see my dad"

"Done"

I looked at him, and tilted my head,

"Really?"

"Of course"

I smiled and kissed him one last time; I got up and walked to get the cordless phone from the hallway. I walked back into my room and Dom was sitting with his back on the head board. I crawled on to the bed grabbing the letter from the table and sat beside Dom. I was dialing the number when I looked at Dom. He nodded and put his hand on my leg. I smiled and hit dial.

I put it to my ear and listen to the ringing. Then an unfamiliar voice came on the line,

"Hello?"

I looked at Dom. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to call him. Dom mouthed Hi to me and I laughed a little,

"Hi"

"Who's calling?"

"Um, it's Leticia"

I heard him breathe in deep, and could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"I can't believe you called."

"Me either"

"How have you been?"

"Last couple days, or the last 18?"

Dom gave me a warning look, but I didn't care. I was angry. I sighed taking a breath.

"Leticia, I know I hurt you but I want to make up for it. Can we meet and talk?"

"Yeah, if you want to come by the store on 32nd street, we can talk for a little while"

"Okay, I'll meet you around 4 today"

"Okay. Bye"

"Bye"

I hung up and looked at Dom. He raised his eyebrow. I shrugged,

"I thought it would be easier if I had backups in case it went wrong"

"I guess I can hang out in back for a little while"

I smiled, I kissed him and got up.

"Where are you going?"

Dom looked at me as I walked into my bathroom. I turned around playing with the end of my shirt,

"I'm going to shower, want to join me?"

He laughed and walked over to me taking off his shirt and mine. I kissed him as we walked towards the shower. He turned on the water and we stepped in making out. I laughed as his hands went to my ass. He pushed me up against the shower wall, and I moaned. I started sucking on his tongue. He moved his hands to my breasts and started rubbing them. I moved my hands down and grabbed him as I stroked him lightly. I guided him in to me and bucked my hips to get him deeper. He groaned and moved his mouth to my neck. He lifted me up and he was helping me go up and down on him.

I screamed his name as he came inside me. He kissed me one last time and lowered me back to the floor. I grabbed the shampoo and started washing my hair.

"I like waking up with you"

I laughed and turned around letting the shampoo wash out of my hair.

"I wonder what your dad wants to talk to us about"

"I have no idea."

I smiled.

"Let I don't want a birthday party this year. I think we should get away for a few days together."

I raised my eyebrow.

"We always have a big bash, come on it'll be fun"

"You remember last year"

"You had sluts all over you, but that's because they didn't know about us. And this year mister you are mine. You go near another slut and your friend will no longer function"

He laughed and kissed me placing his hands on my ass.

"No guys then"

"Fine"

"Fine"

I laughed and put my arms around his neck. I looked down and he put a finger under my chin to look at him.

"I'm not joking about it Let. No more sluts, but I may need you to keep them away. You know I am a babe magnet."

"That's not it."

"What is it then?"

"What if meeting my dad was a bad idea?"

He tilted his head,

"I think that you need to do it Let. You've always wondered. I see you looking at my dad and Mia and wishing that was you."

I stepped out of the shower. He was right and I knew he was. But what if it wasn't the dream I had planned for meeting my dad. I haven't even told my mom I'm doing this. I sighed wrapping a towel around myself. Dom turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Let, I'll be there. If you don't want him near you after a few minutes we tell him to leave."

"What if I like him?"

"What? That would be good right"

"How would I tell my mom?"

When I said it I realized that was what I was really worried about. What if I wanted a relationship with him? My mom hated the guy, I just got her back and I would lose her in a second. Dom grabbed me and hugged me. I held him tight, and he kissed my head, all he said was

"We will cross that bridge when it comes"

I just kept playing over the 'we' part. He was in this with me. We got changed, and drove over to the garage. I had a few hours before my dad would arrive.

* * *

**Sorry for the late upload. More tonight :)**


	35. Chapter 35

Letty's POV

It was 3:30 and I decided to head over to the shop and talk to Mia for a little while before my dad was supposed to show up. I walked down the block a little and walked in. She was with Brian and they seemed happy. I decided to go dig out a magazine from the back. I was sitting at a table when the man from the picture walked in. He went to the counter and asked Mia if I was here. She pointed in my direction, she gave me a look and I shook my head. I looked to see if Dom had shown up when I wasn't looking. But I couldn't see him, my dad walked up to me.

"Can I have a seat?"

"Yeah, of course"

We sat there in silence for a while. I was wondering where Dom was. Maybe he changed his mind, but then I saw him walk in with Vince. He gave me a wink and smiled. I smiled back, he just didn't want to throw our relationship out there when I was meeting my dad for the first time. He started talking again,

"You know them?"

I nodded,

"Their dad owns the place. They are my best friends"

He smiled,

"They look very friendly"

I had to laugh, if you were an outsider they wouldn't look very welcoming. I looked over to them and they were throwing food at each other.

"They're the best people I know"

"Leticia – "

"Letty"

"Okay, Letty. I'm sorry for not being there. When your mom and I had the rough patch I left. I was mad at her not you. I never stopped loving you."

"Why didn't you try to make contact earlier?"

"I was scared your mom wouldn't let me."

"Did you even try?"

He nodded, "I did. But your mom refused to let me near you."

"when did you call her?"

"Every couple months she would tell me about your life. But the last few years she seemed to be getting worse. So I stopped calling as often"

"So you chicken out when things got tough again."

I said it a little too loud and Dom looked over at me. I shook my head. He stayed where he was but he was watching a little more closely. I sighed and he kept going.

"Your mother made me leave."

"What about me? Did you not think to take me with you? Or at least go to the court and try and see me? I'm sick of you two thinking it was about you. I am important too."

"I'm just trying to be the father you never had."

"See that's where you're wrong. I had a dad. An amazing dad, he loved even though I didn't have a drop of his blood in me. He loved even when I put a smoke bomb in the school bathroom, he loved me when I crashed his car and he still loved me when I screamed I hated him. He is my dad. Not you. So do not walk in here thinking you are just welcomed back. I have a good life."

"I just want to be a part of it."

"Why should I let you? So you can just walk out again, so you can leave me again?"

"I won't leave"

"I've heard that before"

"Letty."

He went to put his hand on mine and retracted it.

"Don't touch me"

"I'm sorry. I just want you to know I am sorry for everything. Just call me if you want to talk. I just want to get to know you."

With that he left. The second he walked out of the building Dom walked over to me and sat beside me in the booth. I grabbed his shirt and just started crying. I didn't know why I was crying. I think all the emotion I was holding one since childhood came flooding out. He just let me cry on him. I kissed my hair and held me tight.

I heard Tony walk in talking,

"Who wants to go out for pizza tonight, I am not in the"

I guess he saw me clinging to Dom for life basically. I wiped my tears and smiled at him,

"Let what is it?"

"Nothing, pizza sounds awesome"

I think he was about to push it again but I think Dom gave him a look. He smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Alright pizza than I have to tell you all something."

We nodded and got up. Dom and I took his car and Vince, Mia, Brian and Mr. T piled into his. While we were driving to the pizza place when Dom looked at me,

"I pushed him away again"

"You had a reason too. He's hurt you before"

"Can we just run away? I just want to leave and never come back. I hate the drama that comes with LA"

Dom's POV

When she said that I wanted to be supportive; I wanted to just tell her I would run away but in the back of my mind I was picturing her just going back to New York if the drama continued. I didn't want her to leave. I looked over at her and she seemed so broken. I grabbed her hand not saying anything. A couple minutes later we pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. I put my arm around her shoulders and her arm went around my waist as we walked in.

We sat at the table and my dad started talking,

"I've been offered a job"

"A job?"

He looked at me and nodded and kept going,

"In Nashville."

At that point we were all kind of shock and didn't say anything.

"A professional racer. I accepted."

I looked at Mia and she looked at me. I didn't know what to say. I looked at my dad again. He looked happy, like his dream had come true. We all sat there in silence until Letty said,

"Congrats Tony, that's awesome"

He smiled,

"That's the spirit!"

He smiled and looked at me and Mia.

"Guys listen. I'm keeping the house. And I am giving Mia the shop and Dom you have the garage. I'm moving to Nashville but only 7 months out of the year."

That set Mia off.

"Seven months. You say that like it's no big deal. You decided to just leave and not run it past your kids first. Get our opinion!"

She stromed off. My dad was about to follow her but I stopped him,

"I got it dad"

I walked out and saw Mia crying on the curb, I sat beside her and she put her head on my shoulder.

"He's leaving just like mom did"

"Mia, mom died. She didn't have a choice."

"You're right. He's worse. He's just leaving."

I sighed,

"Mia come on. It's his dream"

She stood up and I stood up too. I grabbed her and hugged her. She clung to my shirt.

"I don't want him to leave"

"I know, but Mi. He's given a lot up for us. Maybe it's time he does something for him"

She nodded and we stood there for a while. I didn't know what to think anymore.

* * *

**Reviews are nice**

**I know I said it would be up last night but I lost my internet connection. **

**So to make up for it, I'll post a couple today :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Tony taking this job was my alternative of him dying. He won't be around as much, but I didn't want him to die.**

**If any mistakes. Sorry, just wanted to upload. I'll edit later. **

* * *

Dom's POV

We walked inside the pizza place and my dad looked at us. Mia smiled and hugged him. I went over and put my hand on his shoulder, Mia started first,

"I'm sorry. I know this is your dream. You just mean a lot to me"

"You guys mean everything. If you didn't want me to go, I'll say no."

I started then,

"No. Dad, go. We'll be fine."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. You have raised us right. You'll still be able to come home if we need you."

Mia asked,

"What about graduation?"

My dad looked at her,

"I'll be there. I fly out two days after"

She smiled and hugged him again. They pulled away and I walked over to Letty. I walked beside her and sat down. She put her hand on my leg and smiled. We all hung out for the rest of the night. We were back at my house. My dad had gone to bed and we were playing some video game. I was sitting in the recliner and Letty was in between my legs. Mia was on the couch and Brian was on the floor playing with Vince and Jesse. Leon went out with some girl he met a couple nights ago. I felt my phone go off, so I pulled it out of my pocket and I held it in front of me and Letty. It was Hector,

_Hey man race tomorrow, you in?_

I looked at Letty and she shrugged and smiled.

_Yeah man, I'll be there. But let's make it a surprise._

_Alright man, see you tomorrow_

I felt Letty snuggle into me a little more when my phone went off again. This time it was Clarissa. Letty looked at and I felt her tense up. I kissed the side of her head, I opened the message,

_Hey Dom. I was wondering if we could talk?_

I looked at Letty and she grabbed my phone. I knew she needed to just get it out of her system. I snaked my arms around her waist as she relaxed into me. I put my head on her shoulder and watched her type.

_What do you want Clarissa?_

_I wanted to know if you would give me a chance_

_A chance at what_

_Us, I think we could be good together. Letty hasn't been around. You must be lonely. _

_I think you saw Letty at the grocery store. You need to realize that you will never have a chance. So you just need to stop. _

I stopped her texting after the last one.

"Grocery store?"

She nodded,

"I went with Brian the other day. She has not changed."

"Well when you have a face like mine, people don't give up easily."

She laughed at me and then looked down my phone vibrated in her hand.

_You should just give up on her, she'll just leave again. You know, I know it. She doesn't fit in here._

_Clarissa my relationship is none of your business. There is no chance and never will be a chance for an us._

She threw my phone on to the table beside us. I squeezed her tight and kissed her neck. She laughed as I did. Vince got up to go get drinks and passed me the controller. I started playing as Letty was falling asleep on me. Vince came back with a couple beers and I took one. He grabbed his controller back. I was watching them play. I laughed as Jesse pushed Vince which made Vince lose. I took a drink of my beer before putting it on the arm of the chair. This was what we live for. Family.

One Week Later

Letty's POV

"Dom stop!"

"Make me"

He started tickling me again. We landed up in my bedroom and he tackled me to the bed. He was tickling my sides when I grabbed his ear.

"Ow Let. Stop."

"Make me"

He laughed and kissed me. I grabbed his neck and pulled him closer. I had one more week until I was supposed to go back to New York. Four days until graduation. The last week has been amazing. Dom pulled away and looked at me,

"What?"

"It's been eight days"

"Eight days?"

"You told me to promise to wait eight days before we talk about New York"

I sighed and put my hands on my head. I rubbed it and looked at him again.

"Dom come on."

He stood up,

"No Let. I'm not letting it go anymore."

"You can't just be happy right now?"

"I am happy, but I need to know if I'm losing again"

"You never lost me in the first place"

I went up to go and touch him. I didn't want to leave but I still didn't decide. I didn't know what to tell him but he stepped back when I got to close.

"Don't. Why can't you just let yourself be happy. Why do you always need to put your mom first when she never did for you? Why can't you just let me love you? Why do you have to be afraid? SO until you make up your mind, I'll be at my house."

"Don't be an ass"

"Don't be a bitch"

I was taken aback by that. Never has he called me a bitch. I had tears in my eyes. I didn't want to have this fight. I knew it was my fault. I didn't know what I wanted. He is the only one that has ever loved me through everything.

"Now you really are a bastard."

"God Let. Can't you see it? I've been holding on for dear life the last week and all you do is play with me. I'm so sick of it. Either you stay or you leave. But I can't keep doing this. You have always been my constant. The one that's grounded me, I just need you to show it back. Have some faith in us, I can't keep being the only one that fixes things."

I was crying at this point. He was right. He always fixed things even when I was the wrong. He was walking down the stairs and I was chasing after him when there was a knock on the door.

"Oh look you have company. I'll be at my house, Let I'm serious this time."

He opened the door and there stood Liam, Sean, Gwen and Stacey. They looked between me and Dom. They looked a little shell shocked. Dom stormed passed them. I smiled at them,

"Hey guys"

They shakily smiled back. This was the worst time for a surprise visit from them. I had to go talk to Dom. I knew he meant it this time. If I left, we were done. I hated that he gave me the ultimatum but I knew he put up with my shit long enough.

My mom told me that if I stayed I and she would be okay. I believed that. I was staying. I just had to try and talk to Dom but at this point I saw his car race down the street and I sighed, looking at my guests.

* * *

**I hope you like it.**

**This was my way of having Letty make a desicion. I love reviews.**


	37. Chapter 37

**I know some of you were mad at the last chapter, trust me when I say there's a bit more fighting to be done, than there might be a time jump coming up soon. **

**I'm setting up for leading in to three's a Party and Letty being pregnant. SO bear with me. **

Letty's POV

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to surprise you!"

Gwen stated and hugged me. They all came in and made themselves at home. We were all talking when Mia stormed in.

"Letty, something is wrong with Dom. Do you –"

She stopped when she saw the strangers.

"Sorry, Hi."

Mia smiled at them, and they gave her a weird look. Stacey was first to say something,

"You're Mia right? You were at the wedding."

She nodded and smiled,

"That's me"

The boys didn't seem to really care. The girls went back to talking to them as I stood up and walked over to Mia. She took me in to the kitchen.

"DO you know what's wrong with Dom?"

"We had a fight"

"About what?"

"New York, what else?"

"God, Letty why can't you just make up your mind."

"I don't know okay? I don't know. When he drove away I was going to stay, but I'm so sick of everyone thinking I will just do what they want. What about what I want? What if I want to go? I want to live my own life. Maybe leaving is best."

I screamed it at her. I knew I was just letting it out and it should Dom I yell at.

"I'm sorry Mia."

"Yeah, I'm just going to go. You have company anyways."

She left and I felt so alone. I turned around to see them all staring at me, I smiled.

"And you said we have drama"

I laughed and sat with them on the floor. They caught me up on all the events. Nothing really happened. Gwen said that the apartment was fine. We spent the afternoon together. It was later in the night and everyone was sleeping and I decided to go talk to Dom. I checked the Torreto drive way and his car was still gone. I decided to walk up to the garage and there was a dim light on. I walked in, spotted him.

"Dom we need to talk"

"I don't want to talk Letty"

"You're going to listen then"

He didn't protest so I kept going trying not to lose my nerve.

"I'm going to New York"

His head snapped up, and I could see the hurt.

"I'm not staying here. I'm sick of the drama. I'm sick of everyone here telling me I have to do things. I'm sick of being so weak. I'm tired of depending on you. I'm leaving after graduation. Maybe it's time we move on too. Maybe this was a high school fling. You will always be my first love but I can't do this anymore."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

All I could do was nod. I didn't know what else to do. I needed to leave for me; I was too wrapped up in Dom to see what I wanted in life anymore. It would be good for both of us. I turned to walk away and then he started talking again,

"That's it?"

I turned to look at him.

"This long together and that's all I get. You're just going to walk away."

"You made me choose. So I choose. That is it."

"Fine, maybe I'll go to Nashville then"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's not your concern anymore is it?"

"Dom"

"Letty, you don't get it. I would give up anything for you. I would do anything. I gave up my dream of racing pro for you"

"What?"

I took in a breath and looked at him.

"They offered me a spot on the team with my dad. I said no. Because I thought after everything this week you would stay. We would have a life together. Boy was I wrong"

I didn't know what to say. I was still pissed he gave me an ultimatum, how was that fair. It wasn't.

"Then go. You have nothing holding you back anymore. Just leave."

"You're the one leaving again."

"Blame everything on me Dom. Blame it on me. Again and again, it's always Letty's fault. Why can it never be you?"

"Me? You always walk out."

"Once I walked out once! I left to get to know my mom."

"God Let. You have no faith in me. You never did. You never trust me with the sluts; you didn't trust me enough to just tell me you wanted to go to New York. If I'm such a bad guy why did you stick around?"

"Because I love you"

"If you love me you would trust me. So why don't you go home and hang out with your new friends. Maybe you were right, this isn't working."

"You can never admit when you're wrong."

"What did I do this time? Wanting my girlfriend to stick around? Oh I am a terrible boyfriend."

"Why couldn't you just trust that I would stay?"

"Maybe I was tired of guessing your next step, I just wanted you to tell me."

"Well then here's the plan. I am going back to New York. You're doing whatever. You'll never have to see me again."

"Perfect"

"I hate you"

He stopped and his face soften just a little when I said it. It just fell out of my mouth. I didn't know why I said it. Maybe to make it easier, to believe that's why I was leaving. Before I could take it back all he said was,

"Right back at you"

With that he turned back to the car he was working on and I walked out. I stopped at the door. I heard him throw tools against the wall and the floor. I walked back to the house crying. I ran up to my room and started throwing my things in my suitcase. I didn't care about graduation I didn't care about anything. I wanted to get out of here.

When everyone woke up in the morning I told them we were leaving. They were shocked but they packed up and we were gone. I wrote four letters; one for Tony, Mia, Vince and Dom. I only slipped three under the Torreto door and I was gone. I called my mom and told her what happened, and she said they would be home in a couple days. A couple hours later I was on a plane watching my home disappear below me. I tucked the letter I wrote for Dom into my laptop bag and fell asleep.

One Year Later

* * *

**I hope you like it. I'm starting to get excited for the next couple chapters. **

**A couple reviews and the next one will be out sooner. **


	38. Chapter 38

**So this is Letty's POV for the year away from everyone.**

**It's a four part-er. Basically going to explain the letters she left and the relationships with the people she left them for. Then it'll be about Dom in the last chapter and the letter she didn't send.**

**I think Mr. T's and Vince's chapter is going to be put together. That leaves one for Mia and two for Dom.**

* * *

Letty's POV

Today was one year to the day that I slipped those notes under the Torreto door. The first person to contact me was Vince. His letter was pretty simple and to the point.

_Hey man, _

_You are probably going to have to help Dom through this the most. He's going to need you; you two have always been there for each other. You guys were me and Mia. _

_We don't thank you enough. Vince you are an amazing person. You deal with our shit, and you are just there. You back up us up even when we don't deserve it. You are nothing like your father. _

_If your mom had stuck around she would be so proud of you. She should be kicking herself for not caring like she should have. On that note I know you understand why I need to do this. Why I needed to know my mom, and I know you would do the same for a second chance. _

_I'm sorry I had to leave without a good bye. It was hard leaving the first time, but for now I have to keep my distance. Dom will explain. Vince you were the best big brother a girl could ask for. _

_I love you, _

_Letty_

Vince is an amazing guy he kept me up to date with everything. The only thing he didn't tell me about was Dom. Dom asked him not too. I get that, we left things pretty awful. Vince was doing well, I knew that Mr. T decided to let him half the garage which I thought was amazing. Vince deserved it more than any of us. My first phone call with Vince was about one month after I left,

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Let"_

_"Vince, you called."_

_"Yeah, I figured you should know that I got your letter. I wanted to say thanks."_

_"Yeah, your welcome"_

_"Letty, they're still pissed. I shouldn't even be calling. The way you left wasn't cool. Letters only say so much."_

_"I know but I had to get out. Vince I felt like I was suffocating"_

_"Why didn't you just tell us to back off?"_

_"It wasn't you. It was me. I was trying to do too much at a time. As much as I want to blame Dom it wasn't him. Our fight got really bad. I said things that I didn't mean. But I'm still mad V. I felt like I was losing myself. I guess fighting back was the only way I knew how to find me"_

_"Pretty bad way to find yourself."_

_"It was stupid."_

_"You should probably call Dom and tell him that"_

_"I can't. Our fight was more than that. We went way too far and I never want to do that again with him. I need space, I need to figure me out again. I have been wrapped around Dominic Torreto my whole life. I need time away."_

_That's when Mia was in the background screaming at him that she needed him. I sighed, I missed Mia. _

_"Go V. It's fine"_

_"Okay, Bye"_

_"Bye"_

After that phone call, I guess Vince and I got closer. He would call when he could. But he was still in LA. He was on their side, he always would be. I hurt them. The Torreto's took me in and I just left. It was on the three month mark that I talked to Tony, my mom was on the phone with him and she said he wanted to talk to me,

_"Hey Tony"_

_"Letty, you scared the hell out of me."_

_"I know I'm sorry"_

_"Why wouldn't you say good bye."_

_"Tony I'm sorry. I didn't want to disappoint you."_

_"You disappointed me when you just leave. I didn't teach you run away"_

_"I know"_

_"I didn't teach you to say things you didn't mean either."_

_I sighed, "I'm a teenager I'm not supposed to listen."_

_He laughed, "Smart ass"_

_"You taught me that"_

_He laughed again and I joined him. _

_"I've been watching your races, you've been amazing"_

_"Thanks to Dom"_

_"Dom?"_

_He was silent; I guess he said something he wasn't supposed too. He sighed and answered, _

_"He's my mechanic. I had to get him out of LA. He comes with me most of the time to help out. But he also flies back and forth to LA to help V with the garage and Mia with the store. If you ask me he's trying to keep his mind of things"_

_I nodded, even though he couldn't see me. _

_"I'm sorry again; I didn't want to leave that way."_

_"I know. It's water under the bridge."_

_"Tony what I wrote in my letter I meant. Every word."_

_"I love you kid"_

_"I love you too."_

Tony's letter was the hardest to write next to Dom's. I didn't know what to say to the man that raised me but I gave it my best shot,

_Tony, _

_I want to say to tell you how much you mean to me. How much I can't express how much you helped me become the person I am today. No matter what my birth certificate says, you ARE my father. _

_You stayed with me even when I could see that you were over my pranks and over my acting out. But you sat me down each time and lectured me just like I wish my biological father would but I remember one time in those lectures you said to me, _

_'kid you have to pull it together you are giving Torreto a bad name'_

_That's when I knew that you loved me like you loved Mia. You didn't care that I was the kid from the house 4 doors up. You cared about me, you cared if I was okay and for that I can't thank you enough. _

_I'm sorry I had to leave like this. But if I saw you before I left I didn't want to see the disappointment, or the hurt. I saw enough of that growing up, I promised myself I would never make you look at me like that again. _

_I love you, thank you for being the dad I never had. I couldn't have asked for a better one. _

_Love_

_Letty. _

I sighed as I looked out the window of the apartment. I missed home and I missed my family. But I don't have a family to go back too. Mia barely talks to me, and Dom has only talked to me twice in the year and I had to beg. I sighed going to the kitchen to get some water when I saw my mom asleep on the couch, her cheeks still stained with tears. I pulled a blanket over top of her and kissed her cheek. I walked back into my bedroom remembering when I tried to call Mia.

* * *

**I hope you like it. Mia's chapter is up next. That one will be a little more exciting. I hope you guys are liking this. **

**Please Review they mean a lot. **


	39. Chapter 39

Thank you for the reviews they mean a lot. I know some of you aren't happy with Letty yet, but it'll get better. I promise.

Letty's POV

I called Mia 6 months after I left; I was trying to give her space. Vince said she was still really mad, I just didn't know how long she was going to be mad.

_The phone rang a couple times and Mia answered it laughing, I heard her say, _

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Mi. It's me"_

_Then there was a click. She hung up on me. I called again, _

_"What?"_

_"We're best friends and you won't even listen to me"_

_"Correction you were my best friend. You left and all you did was give me a letter? A letter? Best friends since we were six years old and a letter is what I get. Give me a break"_

_She hung up again and I decided to let it go for now. _

I thought the letter I wrote her was good; it took me forever to find what I wanted to say and how I wanted to say it. Mia meant a lot to me and I was giving up a relationship with her.

_Mia, _

_You are my best friend ever since you asked me to color and I ripped a page out of your coloring book. You said it was fine because it was a car and you had too many cars in your life. _

_Leaving right now without giving you a hug hurts me more then you know. It hurts that because of your brother I have to leave. I'm sorry, I love you Mia. _

_You are a sister to me, not just my best friend. I see the way you look at Brian, don't let that go. Don't let him get away. _

_I'm sorry I'm leaving without saying good bye; it would just be too hard. But my offer still stands for you to come visit for a little while. _

_I love you; you are my best friend and always will be._

_Letty. _

I sighed remembering how hard it was to not say good bye to her. She was my family too, she was my best friend. I missed her so much, I miss her laugh. I miss her making fun of me and Dom. I miss her pretending she had no idea how to fix a car but she knew how to do things better than I did. I just missed talking to her.

Gwen and Stacey weren't the same. And once the event happened they didn't come around much, I don't blame them. I have basically been cooped up in the apartment for the last five months and I have missed LA more than ever.

I felt like I didn't have a place to go back to. I did but I would be just as lonely if I went back there, so I just decided to stay here and deal with it. The second time I called Mia didn't seem to go much better,

_I called the shop's phone hoping she would be there, she answered on the second ring._

_"This is Tony's but it's Mia speaking."_

_I smiled at the saying she's been saying since we opened the shop years ago._

_"Hello?"_

_"Mia"_

_"Letty I don't want to talk. Especially when I'm at work"_

_"You won't answer the house phone, or your cell. Where else am I supposed to call?"_

_"You shouldn't call"_

_"Mia come on"_

_"Don't. You left and blamed everything on my brother. When it was a 50/50 decision, maybe a little more your fault than you want to let on. Letty I don't care about if you and Dom weren't talking. I deserved a good bye. I deserved more than a letter telling me my only real friend was leaving."_

_"Mia I am more sorry then you know. But if went to you, you would have talked me into staying."_

_"You should have stayed and worked it out. Because of you I lost my dad, brother and best friend in one big swoop."_

_"I didn't mean for that happen"_

_"Well it happened."_

_She hung up again. _

The memories of that made me sad; I didn't want to cause Mia any pain. Something happened though, I kept calling. Every so often, I would get the old Mia back. But usually only for a few minutes of her being herself then it was back to the ice queen, we talked through most of our stuff she was still just little mad. But she called me about two months ago with really good news,

_"Hello?"_

_"Mia? You never call me"_

_"I have some news"_

_"Is everything okay?"_

_"Everything is amazing, only if you agree to something though."_

_"What is it?"_

_"I need you to be my maid of honor"_

_"No! Brian proposed?"_

_"Yup, so is that a yes?"_

_"Of course it's a yes. I would do anything to make it up for you"_

_"I know your sorry Let, but I couldn't imagine getting married without you there"_

_"I wouldn't miss it for the world"_

_"It's in 3 months."_

_"What's the rush?"_

_"No rush, dad has a break. So I want to do it then rather than later"_

_"Okay, I'll be there."_

_"Good. I'll call you later with more details."_

_"Okay, bye Mi. Congrats"_

_"Bye, thanks again Let"_

The wedding was in two weeks. I had to face everyone again in two weeks. I saw Dom five months ago when the event happened, I called him one night and he flew to see me. I didn't expect him to do it. But god I needed it. He stayed for two days and since then I haven't talked to him. And we didn't leave it on the best terms. I sighed remembering five months ago when everything changed.

* * *

**I hope you like it so far,**

**Reviews are awesome.**

**Dom's is up nexxt :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Sorry I clicked the wrong one to post, here is the real one. **

**This chapter is going to focus on the event, five months ago. **

**So please don't be confused. **

Letty's POV

_5 months earlier_

It was nearly two am and Jeff still wasn't home. My mom was freaking out.

"Mom he's fine. He probably just got stuck with a project"

"No Leticia. He is not alright. He won't even answer the phone"

"No need to yell at me, I didn't do anything."

Then there was a knock on the door. I went to open it and there were two police officers there.

"We're looking for Mrs. Johnson"

My mom came to the door and just started crying. They looked at me with pleading eyes and I knew it was true. Something happened to Jeff. My mom could barely chock out,

"What happened?"

"Mam, I'm sorry. He was in a head on collision with a drunk driver. Mr. Johnson didn't make it"

My mom fell to the floor crying, I had never seen her so weak. I thanked the officers and they left. I closed the door and went to try and help my mom up. She stood up and hugged me.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know mom"

She started crying again, I knew if Dom died I would act the same way. No one would be able to console me. We went to her room and we laid in her bed as she cried. It was hours of her crying, until she finally fell asleep. I snuck out of the bed and tucked her in. I decided to shower and try and clear my head.

Jeff was gone. Gone, he was barely in our lives and now he was gone. I didn't know how my mom was going to get through this. I couldn't cry, I couldn't let my mom see me weak. I had to stay strong for her. I went to my room and grabbed my phone, I scrolled through my contacts and stopped at Dom. I didn't know if he was in Nashville or LA but something told me to call him. So I just did it.

The phone rang and rang until I got his voice mail,

_Hey, it's me. Letty. Of course it's Letty. God , I'm sorry to call so late. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Something happened, Jeff died. He got in a car accident. Me and my mom are fine. Well as fine as we can be. I know you don't want to talk because you're mad, I just need you to let me know you're okay. I know I have no right to call you out of the blue anymore. Just ignore this message, it was dumb. I'm sorry. Bye. _

That was dumbest thing I have ever done. Why can't I just tell him I love him and made a mistake? I didn't want the last thing I said to him was 'I hate you'. I sighed and turned on the TV needing some noise while I tried to sleep. It was the next morning when there was another knock on the door. I ran to it trying to make sure my mom didn't wake up, when I opened it I was grabbed and the person hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe.

I smelled the person and I realized it was Dom. The scent of his cologne and motor oil lingered on him. I was going to pull back but he just held on tighter. I started crying, holding it in last night was too much. I decided to just let it out now. He kissed my hair as we stood in the door way. I don't know how long we were standing there before he pulled back and looked at me. He took my face between his hands and looked me dead in the eye.

"You scared me Let."

"I'm sorry I called you. I didn't know what else to do"

He shook his head walking into the apartment. As he closed the door I grabbed him again and hugged him again. My mom walked out of her room, her eyes were puffy and red. She saw Dom and smiled. Dom let me go and walked over to her, hugging her tight. She started crying again and he rubbed her back. I decided to go get dressed into a pair of jeans and a tank top and put my hair up in a bun. When I got back they were talking they saw me and Dom got up.

"Your mom's is going to shower then were going to get something to eat. And head to the police station together."

I nodded and sat beside Dom as my mom got up to her room. I sat beside him,

"How you holding up?"

I shrugged and looked at him,

"Dom what are you doing here?"

"I came for you"

"Why?"

"You were rambling, and when you ramble you need help"

I nodded, I should have said something but I couldn't. He seemed to be just as content in the silence, we waited until my mom walked out and we went to breakfast. We ate in silence when we went to the station my mom had to go in alone and get the paperwork. We had already started planning the funeral tomorrow, it was quick but my mom didn't want to drag it on. I was calling everyone in Jeff's phone .Dom was holding my free hand. I smiled at him. It was later in the night and my mom went to bed early trying to get some sleep for tomorrow. Dom decided to sleep on the couch; I was going to bed when I stopped before I walked down the hall.

"The couch isn't comfortable, why don't we share my bed?"

"I don't think that's a good idea Let"

"I know nothing is going to happen. But the least I can do after today is et you sleep in a comfortable bed."

He nodded and got up. I changed in front of him, out of habit really. He turned away and took off his jeans but leaving on his shirt. He never slept with a shirt on.

"Dom just take it off, it's nothing I haven't seen before."

"I'm fine"

"Whatever, I'm just trying to be nice"

"Nice would have been leaving me a letter"

I rolled my eyes at him,

"Why did you even come, so you could make it about you?"

"Me? I came because you called me at 4 am crying."

"I wasn't crying"

"You always have to be right."

"Why did you even come?"

"Because I love you"

I turned to look at him fully and he looked pissed but I ran at him and wrapped my legs around his waist as he caught me.

I kissed him roughly and he grabbed my waist, digging his fingers in to my side. I moaned as I pulled his shirt off. He went to my neck and started kissing it. I scratched his head as he groaned into me. I pulled my shirt off and threw it across the room. We fell onto the bed and I grabbed his face and kissed him. I pushed his boxers down to his ankles and he kicked them off as he ripped my underwear off. He was being rough and I liked it.

He moved to my breast and took on in his mouth. I moved my hands to his penis and grabbed it. He bit my nipped and I gripped him harder. I felt him getting bigger under the grasp and then without a hesitation I guided him into me. He moved back to my mouth as he met each other's rhythm. He was about to come and I felt it. I didn't make it as long as him as I screamed his name and scratched his back. He came a minute later as he pumped harder into me. I moaned as I felt him come into me. He collapsed beside me,

"So much for nothing happening"

I laughed,

"It's been a long seven months"

He nodded and kissed my head. I didn't care what we were to each other right now. All I know is that he was here and somehow he still loved me. I snuggled in to him and he didn't move away.

I didn't care that after tomorrow he was leaving, I didn't care that after tomorrow we probably wouldn't talk again. I just needed him close, to feel something other than sadness over Jeff. I sighed as we fell asleep together.

* * *

**I made it a tad bit longer. Next one tomorrow**

**Maybe tonight. **

**Maybe. Sorry if mistakes, just wanted to update. **

**I hope you like it. You may not like what's about to come. But trust me it will be awesome in a couple episodes.**


	41. Chapter 41

**We're back in the present time now. **

Letty's POV

After that night Dom had stayed for the funeral. He held my hand the whole time and whispered in my ear to help me get through it. That night he left with a kiss on my forehead. Nothing more, nothing else, it hurt but I didn't know what else I expected. He flew in with no notice just to be there for me.

I never really heard him from again. A couple texts here and there, but what did I expect. We left things in LA with bad terms; however I did give his letter in to him and I gave him a new one too.

I wrote him another after everything that happened in those two days. The first letter was the one I wrote the night before I left,

_Dom, _

_There's so much that I need to tell you. First you need to know that I don't hate you, but I hated you in that moment. I felt like it was either you or my mom and I didn't want to choose. I hated that you made me choose. I'm sorry. _

_But I can't do this anymore. I mean that, I need the space. I need the distance to find me again. I'm sorry we had to leave things the way we did, but it felt better to be mad and leave. That way I didn't come back and run in to your arms. _

_I want something more. I need something more. You are my first love but sometimes first love isn't supposed to last. I'm sorry. _

_Take care of everyone for me, find love. Find someone that makes you better. Have a good life. _

_Letty_

Looking back on the first letter I was an idiot. I was in a bad place and I wanted to hurt the person closest to me. Looking back I should have never left, I should have never said the things I did. Dom and I both made mistakes, the second letter was more of an apology.

_Hey, _

_So that letter you just read, there was a reason I didn't give it to you. I didn't know if I meant what I said. But now I know I did at that point but now I realize I was an idiot. You are the best person I have ever known. _

_It was a stupid decision to leave, to say any of that. You are my first love and my only love. The week we spent when I came back from New York was the best week of my life. I'm sorry for all this shit._

_I have to thank you for flying out here with no notice, you are the always there for me even when I didn't deserve it. Last night meant everything to me, and when I come home maybe we can start again? I'll be at Mia's wedding. We can discuss it there. _

_I love you. I need you to know that. I love you, I love you, I love you. I'm sorry for everything. If you can give me a second chance you would be a better man then I ever thought. You were right when I didn't tell you what I was going to do. I should have stayed. _

_I'm sorry. _

_Letty_

The second letter was me on paper. I messed up big time and I saw it now. After everything he still cared he didn't give up on us even when I did. Dom hasn't really said anything about the letters to me. After Dom left my mom went back to her old ways.

She yelled at me, she treated me like crap. I knew it was because she lost Jeff she had every right to be angry. The only thing I did know was that Jeff left me the house in LA in the will. It was paid for and he left me more than enough to get me through life. He loved me more then I knew. HE left my mom the rest of his money and the apartment.

It was the other night when my mom hit me that I decided I was going back to LA. I didn't care how hard it would be to get back in to the family. I felt safe there, I felt loved there. I was leaving in a few days and I didn't tell my mom yet. I walked out to where she was drinking away her troubles on the couch,

"Mom"

"What do you want?"

"I thought you should know I'm moving out. I'm going back to LA"

"And what's there in LA?"

"My family"

"I'm your family; you kind of ruined that family when you came here. You came here and you ruined my new family with Jeff"

"What? It's not like I killed Jeff"

"DO you know where he was going that night?"

I shook my head at her.

"He was going to find you that ice cream you like, because he saw how sad you were. He wanted to try and get you some happiness."

"You're blaming a drunk driver on me?"

I started crying, I felt horrible. I never wanted anything to happen to Jeff.

"He wouldn't have gone if you could have just dealt with your issues."

"Whatever mom, I'm leaving. I'm not coming back. You promised you would always be there for me. You changed for good. And now you're back to the bitch I hate."

"You killed my husband. I promised all that before happened. So leave, nothing is holding you back"

I turned and walked in to my room. I had already shipped all my stuff back to LA. I was leaving tomorrow afternoon. I decided to shower one last time and finish packing everything I had left in my room.

The next day I was sitting on the plane, wondering if I should have called and let them know I was coming, but I decided I would play it by year. Then I heard it, the laugh that I missed so much. I turned my head and there was Dom. I was about to walk over and talk to him when I saw the girl sitting beside him. He kissed her temple like he used to kiss mine. I felt my heart breaking right there. Every little piece was falling in to my stomach turning it in to knots. The seat belt sign came on and I put it on and when the plane landed I waited to get off last. I grabbed the one suitcase I brought with me from the overhead and got a taxi home. As I drove up Mia and Brian were sitting on the Torreto porch. I smiled at them they looked happy until Brian threw water on her and they started playing in the front yard. I pulled up to my house and got out. I rushed to the door before they saw me.

I was watching through the window as Dom drove up and he and girl left the car. Mia ran and hugged her. They looked happy; maybe I shouldn't have come back. Dom had moved on, I was stupid to let him go again. I sighed going upstairs to unpack.

* * *

**I don't know if I like this one that much. I had to force it a little bit. **

**The next will be better I promise. **


	42. Chapter 42

Letty's POV

It was three days later and I saw Dom leave. SO I decided to walk up to the house and knock on the door. The girl from the plane opened it and smiled.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Mia"

"Oh, sure. Come in, come in"

It seemed strange that someone I didn't know was welcoming me in to my home. I smiled and walked in. I started walking up to Mia's room.

"Excuse me"

I turned on the stairs, to look at her. I raised my eyebrow,

"You can't just walk into someone's house."

I smiled, and walked back down the stairs.

"Sorry"

She smiled and gave me a strange look. I was excited to see Mia. I wanted to hug her. She went upstairs to get Mia and explain to her some crazy lady was in the house. I heard Mia coming down the stairs, she saw me and stopped.

I smirked at her and said,

"Someone order a maid of honor?"

She laughed and ran at me and hugged me. I laughed and hugged her again.

"I missed you"

"You're here early"

"I wanted to come home"

She smiled and hugged me. All of our issues were in the past now. I pulled back and looked at the small blonde girl staring at us,

"Oh right, sorry. Letty, Katie. Katie, Letty."

"Nice to meet you"

I smiled and turned back to Mia. She smiled and dragged me to the kitchen. Where she started making mac and cheese. I smiled,

"So you're going to be a bride soon"

She nodded and turned around,

"I'm so excited. Dad comes home tonight. We should have a family barbeque."

"Mi, no one knows I'm home except you"

She widened her eyes,

"What?"

"I didn't tell anyone."

"Why not?"

"Don't freak out."

She nodded,

"Me and Dom kind of hooked up when he came to New York five months ago. But we haven't talked since"

She stood there in shock, she didn't know what to say. I had to laugh. I laughed so hard, I could barely look at her. She was cute when she was surprised. She dished out the mac and cheese and sat beside me.

"Spill it"

"You want to know about sex with your brother?"

"Okay ew. No not the details."

I laughed and took a bite.

"It was amazing."

She laughed and we ate in quiet until she finally talked.

"Why didn't you just tell Dom you were coming?"

"Mi, we haven't talked since then. I figured it was just a good bye. A very looong good bye"

I smirked and she threw a grape at me. I laughed,

"I wrote him another letter, Mia. He didn't respond. I figured he moved on. And I was right."

I nodded towards Katie who was watching TV. Mia looked at me and shook her head.

"No. Katie is our cousin."

"He kissed her"

"On the mouth?"

"No. On her temple"

"Like he does to me?"

I looked at her, and my heart seemed to become a little fuller. She smiled and tilted her head.

"Maybe you should go see him."

I shook my head,

"Mia a lot has happened since he left. I can't just go and start our relationship up again. It's been a year."

"Five months"

I looked at her, well glared really and she smiled innocently.

"Okay fine. How about you come to the races tonight?"

I nodded,

"Alright I'll meet you there. Spend the night?"

"As long as you and Dom don't get down to business"

"I think I just need a friend right now."

She nodded, and I went home to get ready. I heard the familiar sound of Dom's engine down the street. I sighed just wanting to make things alright with him. I missed my best friend, the person I could just tell anything too and not be afraid of being judged.

It was almost 10 when I decided to drive down to the races. I stayed in my car a while just watching it. The people I had grown up with that seem like strangers now. Mia and Brian were standing together not taking their hands off each other. Dom was with some sluts, and the boys were goofing around.

I got out of the car and walked over to them.

"So what's the buy in?"

They all turned and looked at me. Brian didn't look surprised, Mia must have told him. Vince ran up to me and hugged me and lifted me off the ground. He set me back down before Leon and Jesse sandwiched me. I laughed,

"Hey"

"Let, you're here."

"I'm staying, if I'm still welcome. I'm coming home for good."

I looked at Dom when I said it. He looked at me in the eyes. And everyone turned to see it. He nodded and smiled. I let go of the breath I was holding and smiled back nodding. Vince put his arm around my shoulder and started telling me about this girl he met, he said she was the one.

"Where is she?"

"Well there's the problem. She's the new waitress at the restaurant and she hates me"

I laughed,

"Always going after the ones that aren't interested"

He shoved me and I winced. I smiled, he just touched my bruise. Where my mom had punched me last week,

"You need to lay off the gun work V. You are getting too big"

He laughed and went off with the boys. I decided to go sit on the curb and watch everything. Dom walked over and sat beside me. I pulled my knees to my chest,

"Hey"

"Hey"

We sat there in silence for a little while.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

I looked over at him,

"You were coming home for good?"

I nodded and looked away. I wasn't in the mood to discuss why. I guess he noticed and changed the subject,

"How's your mom doing?"

I shrugged,

"Like I said I came home. This" I raised my hands up to show him the race scene in front of us, "this is my family."

He looked over at me and smiled a little, I smiled back.

"Let, what happened when we saw each other last time"

"Dom stop; we both knew what we were doing. I don't regret it."

He nodded,

"How could you?"

I pushed him and laughed,

"Still the cocky ass"

"Just the way you like it"

He smirked his Dominic Torreto smirk and stood up. He looked back at me and winked. I rolled my eyes at him and he was about to get in his car when he turned back,

"Hey Let?"

I raised my eyebrows,

"We should probably talk."

I nodded,

"Come by tomorrow. I'll be home"

He smiled and drove off to the starting line. He was so close, yet so far away from me. I looked across the street and there she was. Clarissa. Would she ever just be out of my life? But then I looked closer and she was pregnant. I raised my eyebrows, who would sleep with her. Then I thought back to Dom telling us we should talk. I hope he had nothing to do with this.

* * *

**Hope you like it, sorry if any mistakes. **

**You're reviews made me want to upload. Maybe another one today. **

**Maybe two. Let's see how the night goes. **

**Reviews are nice. **


	43. Chapter 43

Letty's POV

We spent the rest of the night acting like we were in high school again. Every problem we had was gone in a quarter mile. The sluts seemed to be fewer since I was back. I guess my reputation is pretty big. Clarissa decided to ruin everything by coming to talk to me,

"Hey Letty"

"Hi Clarissa"

"You haven't been around for a while"

"Yeah, personal"

I turned to walk away when she stopped me. She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"What Clarissa? We're out of high school maybe you should grow up. Especially since you're pregnant"

"I saw the fear in your eyes when you saw me. It is Dom's; just thought I would tell you because he doesn't like to admit it."

"Whatever, I'm not with Dom"

Her face fell a little. I guess she wanted a bigger reaction from me. She wasn't getting it, Dom would be. But I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of making me mad.

"Is that everything you wanted to tell me?"

She nodded, I smiled and walked away from her joining Vince in the crowd. He looked over at me,

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head, I wasn't letting this get to me.

"Nothing"

I smiled and then Dom yelled 'party' everyone went to their cars and drove to the Torreto house. I however was not in the mood to party with Dom. So I went home and sat on the steps of my porch and watched the scene unfold. I saw Tony walk out of the house with Dom. Dom pointed me out and I saw him smile. I smiled back and waited for him to walk over.

"I heard a rumor you were back in town"

"Here I am"

I smiled and hugged him as he sat with me on the porch. He put a hand on my knee and I winced a little. Another bruise; my mom pushed me and I fell really hard on the floor bashing my knee on the table as I went. He looked at me,

"I'm fine."

I smiled shakily.

"Let"

I shrugged.

"You're acting like you did when your mom was hitting you when you were twelve"

I looked at him and then looked away. He put his hands on his head.

"How long?"

"Only a couple times"

He nodded,

"You okay?"

"I decided to come home. I'm not doing that with her anymore"

He kissed my head,

"You have turned into an amazing lady."

"Thanks"

He smiled and stopped. Almost like he wanted to ask me something,

"What?"

"So when Dom has these parties I usually crash here…"

I laughed,

"Go for it."

"Yeah?"

"You can take it off my tab of always sleeping at yours."

He nodded and walked into the house. I saw Dom walk over to my house and he sat beside me.

"You not coming to party?"

"I'm not in a party mode."

"Leticia Ortiz not wanting to party?"

I shrugged and gave him attitude. He gave me a weird look than started talking again,

"Look, I know we aren't on the best terms but I thought at the races we were at least friends. I didn't just lose my girlfriend I lost my best friend"

I turned to him,

"I'm just trying to figure out how you could do it"

"Do what?"

I ignored his question,

"You said she was a horrible kisser and it was a mistake. So how did you get her pregnant?"

I looked at him and he seemed confused then it hit him. He looked pissed and stood up. I was not letting him get away with this one, he needed to own up.

"Let me guess you didn't want me to find out?"

"What do you think I wanted to talk to you about?"

"That you slept with Clarissa of all people, and to top it off she's pregnant"

"Let, just listen"

"I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear about how she was. You told me that you never thought of touching anyone the way you touched me. I get it I broke up with you but this was the only way you thought of getting your revenge. Did you not care about the letters I wrote."

"Of course I cared."

"Then why destroy any hope of us getting back together ever"

"God woman you just let me get a sentence out?"

I stopped talking and let him keep going.

"I didn't sleep with her. She keeps telling people I did because she can't remember who she slept with"

"What?"

"I haven't slept with anyone else since New York with you. But thanks for having the confidence to trust Clarissa instead of asking me."

He turned to walk away,

"Dom wait, come on"

He turned around,

"I waited for a year. I gave you your space. I flew across the god damn country for you. I did everything for you. You couldn't even bother calling me until you needed something else. You can't just have me when you want too then throw me away when you're done. You could have tried harder."

"I'm not going to leave again."

"Prove it"

With that he walked away and back into his house. He grabbed a beer from the cooler outside as he slammed the door shut behind him. I sighed, I knew it wasn't going to be easy coming back but I didn't expect this. I didn't expect him to be so angry. I walked back in to my house and decided to sleep in my own bed for the first time in a year.

It was the next day and I walked to the garage. The guys were working away but I didn't see Dom. Vince looked at me and smiled a little he walked up to me,

"Let, he doesn't want to see you"

"I just want to apologize. I was an idiot."

He nodded,

"I know. He told me. Well the 9 beers told me"

I laughed a little.

"Please"

"Out back"

I nodded,

"Thanks V"

He nodded again and I walked outback. I saw him sitting on one of the old car seats. I sat beside him and he didn't move. I decided that was my cue to say something,

"I don't know how you want to prove I'm not leaving again. I really don't. But I'm not. I don't want to jump back in to us. We're intense sometimes. I just need my best friend back. Can we start again?"

He looked at me, I stuck my hand out and he smiled a little.

"I'm Letty. I think you're my neighbor"

He took my hand and shook it.

"Dom, and I've missed my best friend"

I smiled. We let go of our hands.

"One more thing"

He looked at me,

"Can I have my job back?"

He laughed and stood up. I stood up beside him and he put his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm sure we can find room"


	44. Chapter 44

**Sorry if there are mistakes. Just wanted to upload for you guys.**

* * *

Letty's POV

It has been a couple weeks and everything was getting back to normal. Dom and I were friends, we had hung out a couple times just us and it has been nice. We have been getting back to normal. It was the day of Mia's wedding. I was with her in the bride's room getting dressed. Dom and I were getting back into a routine. We were trusting each other again. I smiled as I looked at Mia,

"You look gorgeous Mi"

"You think?"

"Brian is going to rip that dress off of you."

She laughed, and turned to face me

"I'm glad you're here."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world"

She smiled and breathed in.

"Ready?"

She nodded and we walked out to meet Mr. T. He smiled when he saw her. I gave them a moment alone and walked beside Dom. He was Brian's best mom.

"Never thought I would see the day"

He looked at me,

"What day?"

"Dominic Torreto walking me down an aisle"

He laughed and I linked arms. We walked down to the priest and he winked at me. I smiled. The ceremony was sweet; I couldn't help but look at Dom through it. He was staring at me too. It should have been us. Listening to Mia's vow's I imagine saying them to Dom,

_"Brian you have my heart. You've had it since you first smiled at me. There was something about you and I just knew that this day would come. I knew we were would be standing here together. _

_In front of all our friends and family I want to pledge my heart and soul to you. I can't promise we won't have stupid fights, and I can't promise I won't withhold sex. But I can promise I will love you until I die and never give up on this love. _

_I want you now and forever. Whatever comes our way we will figure it out,_

_I love you. _

I had tears in my eyes listening to her. I messed up with Dom, he winked at me. I smiled a little and shook my head. The rest of the ceremony was beautiful. Mia and Brian kissed and walked down the church and walked out of the doors. I met Dom and we linked arms as we walked to the reception.

At the reception Dom pulled me aside.

"Can we talk?"

I nodded and he grabbed my hand. We walked outside and sat down on a couch. I looked over at him,

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Us"

"What about 'us' I thought we were good"

"Let, I can't just be friends anymore; do you know how long I've wanted to do this, especially seeing you work at the garage?"

"Do what?"

With that he grabbed my face and kissed me hungrily. I sighed into his touch. I pulled away and smiled,

"Dom"

"Let, just listen. I get that we are intense sometimes, but I wouldn't want it any other way. I want us again, I miss us. I know we've been friends, but I miss waking up to you in the morning taking up way too much of the bed. I miss talking to you after everyone else is asleep. I miss holding your hand"

I smiled at him,

"I miss you too. I miss all of that. I miss the way your hands feel on my ass, I miss the way they feel when you hug me. I miss us. But I don't know if we're ready for this again"

"So let's go back to basics. Let's go back to hiding it."

"I don't want to hide it; I'm saying one more chance. Then we give up for good"

I stuck my hand out to him and he shook it and kissed me again. I smiled through it. I heard someone walk up to us and I pushed him away,

"My wedding? Really. I knew this friends this wasn't going to last long, but now?"

We laughed and Dom stood up and hugged Mia. He lifted her off the ground. She pulled away and smiled,

"Sorry Mi. You look beautiful"

"Flattery will get you everywhere. Now no more making out until you are home. You may however kiss and dance together. But first you need to do your speeches."

We laughed and nodded. Dom grabbed my hand and I leaned into him. We walked inside; Dom's speech was up first,

"I am not every good at these sorts of things but my sister basically forced me into it. So I guess congrats are in order. I remember the day I walked in to Mia's room and she had our mother's veil on and was marring her teddy bear. She was probably eight at the time. You looked so happy, you saw me and begged not to tell Dad. Well I kept it a secret this long."

He laughed and Mia was almost in tears.

"Today is your day Mi, and no one deserves it more then you. Me and dad are proud if and everything you do. Brian you better take care of her or else. I love you guys, I see the way you look at each other and I know you guys will take care of each other now"

That did it Mia was crying and Dom came back to the table she hugged him tight and Brian and him did a man hug before sitting back down. I took a deep breath before I stood up and walked to the microphone,

"I don't even know where to start, I think I should start with a warning to Brian, you're in this huge, a little crazy and most of the time happy family. Once you are in you are in for life. I want to also thank you for loving Mia the way she has always deserved to be loved. I see it in your eyes you would give up your life for her. Mia always talked about the perfect wedding but it didn't look like this. I think she just wanted a perfect guy and that's you. So welcome to the family weather you like it or not"

I smiled and walked back to the table. Mia hugged me and so did Brian. We had dinner and then we went out to the dance floor. Dom and I were grinding trying to get out of sexual frustrations from the last couple months. A slow song came on and I turned around and put my arms around his neck and smiled at me and kissed me. I pulled away and smiled.

"I think we need a date."

"A date?"

He looked at me, I nodded and stated,

"We need to start slow."

He nodded,

"We'll then let's consider this out first date and our next one will be tomorrow morning."

I smirked, and raised an eyebrow,

"What are you suggesting Dominic"

He almost growled in my ear,

"You know exactly what I'm suggesting"

I smirked and whispered in his ear as I got as close as I could.

"Room key is in my clutch."

He grabbed my hand and we basically ran to get the key. We were making out in the elevator when we hit my floor. We could barely keep our hands off each other before we had to open the door. We were in the room when we fell on the bed.

He stopped kissing me and looked at me,

"What?"

He shrugged,

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

I answered him with a kiss. I wasn't messing this up again; I wanted him more than ever. I wanted a life with him and I was going to make up for all the mistakes I made one way or another. But at this point this is what we both wanted and needed.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, **

**Sorry about the late upload. Maybe another tonight**

**I just wanted to add, if you are just going to read and make negative comments, please don't read. I do not perch my stories are perfect. I make mistakes. **


	45. Chapter 45

**Pure Dotty love in this one.**

* * *

Letty's POV

I woke up the next morning and I was on top of Dom. He was still inside me after last night. We couldn't get enough of each other. I knew this time it was going to work, we weren't going to give up. Something told me we'd be fine. I decided to kiss my way up his chest and back down. Doing so I started grinding on him and he was hard again in a few minutes. He didn't open his eyes but I knew he was awake when his hands went to my ass. I smiled as he started to help me go faster. I wasn't expecting it but he flipped us over and started pounding into me.

"Was I going to slow?"

"I like to be in control"

He growled in my ear and it was a turn on for him to be just a guy. I lifted my legs and locked my ankles around his waist as we went fast and faster until we both reached our climaxes. He didn't get out of me though; we moved to a smaller pace and just looked at each other.

"Morning"

"Let I hope you know last night wasn't me just trying to do this"

I put my hand on his mouth to stop him, and he kissed it. I started again,

"I know it wasn't. You aren't that guy Dom. You never have been. We both needed this. We both wanted this. You were right us being friends doesn't work out to well"

He grunted as he went a little faster. I dug my nails in to his shoulder and he looked at me,

"I'm sorry for everything."

I shook my head,

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It was my fault. I should have just told you I didn't know what to do. I should have come to you."

I took his face in both my hands and made him look me dead in the eyes,

"I'm not going anywhere, ever again"

He nodded and I knew he was feeling it too. We were about to go over the edge for what felt like the hundredth time in the last 12 hours. As soon as we both came he rolled off me but I stayed attached to his side, running a finger through his abs; as he drew circles on my back.

"Are we going to fast?"

I didn't look up at him, and then he answered,

"All we know is fast. This feels right Let. It always has. But if we need to slow down we can"

I shook my head against his chest and placed a kiss on it.

"I think we're right where we need to be"

He kissed the top of my bed and got up. I pouted from the bed. He smiled and leaned back down and kissed me. He pulled back and kissed my forehead as he stood back up.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some clothes and shower. I'll be back in like half hour then me and you are going to get breakfast"

I smiled and grabbed my stomach. He laughed as he started putting his tux back on, I was watching him get dressed when I slipped on his dress shirt, and he just put his undershirt back on. I stood on the bed and as he got close enough I jumped on him. He caught me with a grunt. I buried my head into his chest and his arms snaked around my back.

"Let, I'll be back"

"I know, I just got you back though."

"You never lost me."

"I did, because I was a dumbass. I'm sorry about everything"

He pulled away to look at me and he smiled,

"I know you are, how about we just put that in the past and we'll move on from today. We'll remember the good times not the bad."

"I think we need to remember both, but new start."

He nodded and kissed me. He pulled away and smirked,

"Now go get that sexy ass in the shower so I can take you out."

I smiled and kissed him one more time while sliding down his body. I walked in to the bathroom as I heard my hotel room door close. I showered and changed in to a pair of short shorts and a long sleeve black scoop neck shirt. I braided my hair to the side. Dom knocked on the door. And I opened it. I smiled and he grabbed my hand. We decided to walk to a café on the corner of the street. We were sitting at a table outside.

"SO since last year's birthday celebrations were cut short, I believe we should have a party this year"

"Dom, really"

He nodded and smiled.

"It'll be fun; I can show the world we're together now. No matter what happens"

"Fine, I guess 20 is a big number."

"No longer a teen babe"

I rolled my eyes and laughed at him as I ate a grape off his plate. The waitress came over and I could tell she was looking at Dom. She handed him the bill and he smiled at her. She winked and walked away. I looked at him,

"She gave me her number"

He started laughing and I grabbed the bill. There it was on the top of the page. Dom put the money on the table and I crumbled up the paper and put it in my water glass.

"We aren't even at the race and you have sluts all over you"

He laughed and put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my head.

"I told you before babe, I'm hot."

"I know you are; it's like I'm invisible to those people"

"I don't even see them anymore."

"That's good, or less there would be no repeats of last night"

He laughed squeezed my hand that I had interlocked with his. I leaned into him as we walked back to the hotel. We packed up our stuff and we drove back home. Dom was holding my hand as we drove home. I decided I should tell him about what Jeff left me in the will.

"I have to tell you something"

He looked over at me,

"Oh yeah"

I nodded,

"Jeff left me my mom's house in the will. After he bought it, it was his. So he left it for me, and he may have left me with…"

"With?"

"More money than I could use in my life. Our life"

He raised an eyebrow at me,

"Then why did I pay for breakfast."

He smirked and I smiled at him. We pulled up to the Torreto house when Mr. T was packing up his car we got out hand in hand and he smiled at us.

"I thought that friend thing wouldn't last long"

We laughed,

"Where are you going?"

"Back to Nashville; still have a couple months left on contract"

I nodded, and he looked at Dom. Dom smiled at him.

"I know, don't worry."

He nodded and got in the car. I turned to look at Dom,

"Know what?"

He shrugged and walked into the house.

"Dominic"

"Leticia"

I ran after him in to the house where we spent the rest of the day just being us.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews. **


	46. Chapter 46

**You wanted more Dotty love. Well here is it,**

**I can't promise that there won't be some drama coming up, but then we will dive into the pregnancy.**

* * *

Letty's POV

Dom and I were sitting on the recliner. I was in between his legs and we were watching some action movie. I was playing with his fingers thinking about how much things had changed in the last 24 hours. He kissed my head and I leaned back into him. We haven't lost contact for more than 40 minutes.

"So, I know it's going to happen."

"What's going to happen?"

I laughed a little and smiled,

"We're going to fight"

"You have a lot of faith in us Ortiz"

I turned and looked at him as I moved to sit on the arm of the chair. I looked at him,

"It's not that. I just want to make a promise that even if we fight; we're going to work it out. No matter what. Maybe just take a few days to cool down in between screaming matches."

"Sounds like a plan but"

I raised an eyebrow,

"But…"

"We're best at screaming"

I rolled my eyes,

"I think we just need to grow up a little. Unless you don't think this is going to last"

"Of course I think we're going to last."

I smiled and kissed him gently settling back in between his legs. He pulled a blanket over us and I snuggled in to him. I got to thinking about our year apart and had to ask him something.

"Can I ask you something?"

He nodded into my neck as he kissed it.

"When we were a part, do you date anyone?"

He stopped kissing my neck and looked at me. I gave him a small smile. He looked down and I knew the answer. I mean I couldn't blame him. I went on a few dates, and one very drunk hook up. He looked up to meet my eyes,

"Honest?"

I nodded,

"I don't want to start over and have secrets"

"Okay, there was one girl. I meet her in Nashville on the track"

"Racer?"

He shook his head,

"No, she's a mechanic like me."

I nodded for him to keep going,

"We went on a few dates, are you sure you want to hear all of this?"

"I don't want to hear it, but I have too."

"Okay, we had sex once. I can't say it didn't mean anything. Because at the time it did, I liked her. But then you called. I was already doubting everything, but I when I heard your voice again. It was like I knew I what was going on wasn't right. So I ended it, we'll it was mutual. She had her ex, he was a driver. They seemed pretty cozy when I left a couple weeks ago. We're still friends."

I nodded; I was taking in what he told me. I felt a little less guilty about my drunken sex. I felt like we were even, I breathed in and answered,

"Okay."

He looked at me,

"Okay? That's all?"

I nodded and started playing with the blankets. He looked at me and nudged me.

"What about you?"

I sighed,

"I slept with someone too. But it didn't mean anything. I was super drunk. I don't even remember the guy to be honest with you. Other than that nothing really, just a few dates my mom set me up with. But they were all suit wearing wanna be's. Daddy always bought them everything type people."

He laughed at the last part,

"We're even then?"

I turned and straddled him. I kissed him gently and his hands went to my hips and pulled me closer. I sighed at the contact but shivered, and he pulled away.

"You okay?"

I nodded,

"Just a little cold"

He smirked,

"I'm sure I can find a way to warm you up"

I smirked back at him with a twinkle in my eye. I kissed him hungrily and he pulled my shirt off in one motion right there on the chair. I moaned when his hands went to my breasts and started massaging them. I moved my head to his ear and whispered in to his ear,

"I need you to take off some of your clothes now."

He laughed as he attacked my neck with his lips leaving marks as he went. I tugged on the bottom of his shirt but he wouldn't move. I groaned in frustration. I felt him smile against my neck as I tugged on it some more. I grabbed his head and scratched it.

"Dominic either you take it off or I will rip it off."

He didn't move from sucking on the spot below my ear. I dug my nails in to his wife beater and ripped it off of him. He laughed under my touch and moved his way back up to my lips and I slipped my tongue in to his mouth as our tongues fought for dominance. He slipped his hands to the back of my bra and unhooked it and threw it somewhere around the room.

His hands then went down slower stopping at the waist bands of my sweats. He started pulling them down but I stood up and slipped them off. I decided to take the opportunity and I pulled his pants down to his ankles along with his underwear. He smirked as I crawled back on top of him. I started kissing him again and he started talking in to my mouth,

"You still have your underwear on"

I smiled and kissed him again,

"You know I like it rough"

He started kissing me again, and his hands slipped to my underwear. He ripped off the under wear and tossed them somewhere. I guided myself on top of him and started moving up and down. Dom moved his mouth to my breast while we moved in sync. We moved fast and faster until we came together and I collapsed on top of him. We laid there for a few more minutes. I got up and slipped on Dom's boxers and my bra. I walked in to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. I was walking back to Dom when I saw out of the corner of my eye, down the street my mother was getting out of a limo.

* * *

**NEW ONE SOON. **

**I'm sorry for the late uploads. I hope I can get a few more out tonight. **

**Reviews are nice. **


	47. Chapter 47

**ONE THING THAT CHANGED WAS LAST CHAPTER WAS A WEEK AFTER MIA'S WEDDING.**

* * *

Letty's POV

I walked back to Dom and sat on the chair with him. He took the water and smiled. I smiled back a little bit,

"What is it?"

I turned and looked at him and breathed in,

"I didn't tell you everything"

He turned his head a little,

"What do you mean?"

I sighed and grabbed his hand,

"I don't want you to freak out."

"Okay"

"Promise"

He nodded and I kept going,

"I left New York for two reasons. You/Mia and well my mom started hitting me again. It was only a few times, and I'm fine. I promise. I just wanted to come home and not put myself through that."

"Okay, but you're home so it's okay right?"

I closed my eyes, and started talking again,

"I just saw her; she was getting out of a limo."

"Ask her to leave, it's not her house."

"I can't ask her to leave, it's her house too."

"I don't want you around her if she's going to hit you"

"She won't."

I took his head in my hands and looked at him,

"I promise; I will be fine. I'm sure she'll be gone in a few days."

He nodded, and smiled a little bit. I kissed him quick and started looking for my shirt. He got up and hugged me from behind,

"I have a right to be worried about you."

"I know, but I'm fine"

I rubbed his arm and turned around.

"If your positive."

"I am, and if it'll make you feel better you can take me out tonight to the beach maybe?"

He smirked,

"I think I can do that. I'll pick you up at seven."

"Okay"

I kissed him one more time before I took off his boxers and handed them back and slipped on my sweats. I walked down a couple houses and walked in to my house. My mom saw me and smiled.

"Hi"

"Mom what are you doing here?"

"You just left me alone in New York."

I rolled my eyes,

"I was tired of being your babysitter and your punching bag. You needed to figure out your shit for yourself mom. I can't help you anymore."

"Letty, I'm sorry. I was so upset after I lost Jeff I didn't know what to do"

"So you took it out on me? I lost him too"

"You ran back to Dom. You still have him"

"Mom you can stay for a few days if you need too. But then I want you to leave. This is my house now."

"Letty please"

"No, I'm not going on this roller coaster with you again."

I walked upstairs to my mom and I heard her walk out of the front door. I knew she would be back. But I decided to shower and get ready for my date with Dom.

I was going through the bathroom cupboard when I saw the box of tampons, at first I pushed them aside not thinking of it. But then I was counting in my head. I should have gotten it a couple days after Mia's wedding. But I decided it was just stress and started plucking my eyebrows.

It was a couple hours later and there a knock on the door. I ran down the stairs and opened the door. Dom was standing there holding daisy's my favorite. I took them and smiled,

"Uh oh what did you did mister?"

"Nothing, do I have to do something to bring my girlfriend flowers?"

I shook my head and walked back inside putting them in a vase. I smiled at him as he sat on the counter and watched me.

"Where's your mom?"

I shrugged,

"I don't know. I told her she had a few days and she had to leave. She got mad and left"

"Did she?"

I shook my head and walked over to him.

"She didn't hit me, I'm fine"

He smiled, and I put my hands on his knees.

"Ready?"

"Ready"

He jumped off the cupboard, and grabbed my hand. We walked out to his car and got in; it was a short drive to the beach. When we got out we found a quiet spot alone and set up our stuff. I was playing with the sand with my toes as Dom decided to go surfing. I watching him, and his body looked good in the sun set.

He walked back to me and I smirked and he raised his eyebrow.

"Like what you see?"

"I wouldn't be around if I didn't"

He laughed and sat beside me on the other chair. I grabbed his hand and smiled. He interlocked our fingers. We spent the rest of night hanging out and making out. We were driving home when Dom seemed a little distant. We pulled up to my house and we got out.

"You okay?"

He nodded, and I knew he wasn't telling me something.

"Dom, come on. No secrets right"

"Fine, let's sit"

I nodded and we sat on my porch swing. I looked over at him and he was about to tell me when my mom came stumbling up the porch. I looked at her and she stared at us.

"You two might as well just give up, you know. Love ends in heart break"

I rolled my eyes, Dom squeezed my hand. He stood up and kissed my cheek.

"I'll just talk to you tomorrow"

"This isn't over."

"I didn't think it was"

I laughed and kissed him. My mom had stumbled in to the house at this point. Dom walked back to his car as I went after her. I walked in to the house and helped her to her room. I shut the door as I finally got her to lie down. I walked back down stairs and to my car. I had been thinking all day about missing my period. Dom and I haven't been as careful as we usually were. I drove down to the drug store and bought two of them.

When I got home I waited for the three minutes. I looked down at the test and there they were. Those two little lines, almost taunting me, in two days I would be twenty. I was too young to be having a baby.

I grabbed my stomach and looked down. I smiled, thinking of a little piece of Dom growing inside of me.

* * *

**Please Review. **

**We're getting closer to the flash back of Three is Plenty. **


	48. Chapter 48

**There's going to be a little drama in the next couple and also some cute fluff. But it'll be worth it. **

* * *

Letty's POV

It was Dom's birthday today and I haven't seen him in two days. I had plans to see him tonight even if it was just for a little while. Every time we tried either, my mom got in the way or he had to go help Vince with some stuff, I was still dealing with the fact that I was pregnant. Inside me was a baby.

Mia was coming home today with Brian, they were coming back in time for our birthdays. I was didn't know what to get Dom. So I decided to go to the mall before I went to pick up Mia and Brian. I was walking around looking at the stores until I saw this beautiful cross necklace in the window of a jewelry shop.

I went inside and started looking at it. The lady came up beside me,

"Hi there, can I help you?"

I smiled at her,

"Can I see that?"

She nodded and took it out. I put it in my hands and it wasn't the most expensive piece of jewelry I smiled and turned to her,

"I'll take it"

She smiled,

"Right away mam"

I walked to the counter and paid. I got back to my car and put it in the glove box. I drove to the airport and was waiting for them to come out. I was reading a magazine when I heard someone running to me. I stood up and Mia tackled me in a hug. I almost fell back in to my chair.

"It's nice to see you too"

Brian walked up with the rest of the bags. I smiled at him,

"You two have fun?"

Brian nodded and hugged me after Mia let go. We walked back to my car and they started telling me about the trip. Mia started telling me about the sex, but Brian nipped that in the bud. I laughed and Mia assured me she'd tell me later.

We were driving back to the house when I realized I didn't know if they were going to Brian's apartment or back home.

"So where are we going? Brian's or home?"

Mia smiled,

"I'm going to Brian's which is my new home."

I smiled at her, and drove past the house and to Brian's. Brian got out first taking the bags with him and Mia turned towards me.

"So, how are you and Dom?"

"We're good. We haven't seen much of each other in the past couple days."

She gave me a strange look,

"My mom is back in town, so I've been dealing with her and he's been helping Vince out at the garage and the shop."

She nodded,

"Well tomorrow is the big party. You'll be sure to run in to each other."

"I should see him tonight."

She smiled,

"Well I have a husband waiting, and I don't want to wait any longer"

I laughed and shooed her from the car. She smiled and said she'd be at the party tomorrow. I drove back to my house, and I grabbed Dom's present from the glove box. I went up to my room and when I walked in there was a lump on my bed.

I chuckled a little,

"Dom?"

He turned over and smiled at me. He looked exhausted. I crawled beside him and hugged his side.

"Hey"

He kissed my head, and I smiled.

"I missed you the last few days."

"I missed you too, party day tomorrow."

He smiled at me,

"We're going to party until we drop"

I rolled my eyes a little bit and my eyes started closing slowly. It was only eight pm but I was exhausted. I looked at him before my eyes shut, and he was falling asleep too.

The next morning I woke and Dom was still asleep. I smiled watching his chest rise slowly. I sat up a little bit and had the urge to throw up. I stood up and jumped over Dom and ran to the bathroom. I threw up everything I had. I was brushing my teeth when Dom walked up to the door frame.

"You okay?"

I nodded and leaned against the counter brushing my teeth. I smiled a little at him and he walked over and kissed my head,

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I got some weird thing at the airport yesterday. Probably just a little food poisoning"

I didn't like lying to him but I didn't want to tell him I was pregnant in the bathroom after I threw up. It was the best lie I could come up with. He smiled,

"Okay. If you're sure"

I nodded and he continued.

"I have a few more things to do with Vince today, but I'll be back in time for the party."

I smiled,

"Okay"

He kissed me and pulled away. I stopped him; he turned back around and looked at me.

"What is it?"

I smiled and ran across the room to my night stand where his present was. I walked back over and handed it to him,

"I hope you like it."

He smiled and took it. He opened and when he saw it he smiled. He slipped it over his head,

"I love it. Thank you"

I kissed him and smiled as I pulled away. He kissed my forehead and left. It was later that night and the party was in full swing, and Vince and Dom were nowhere to be found.

I was talking to Angie a friend from high school when Dom's arms snaked around me and I leaned in to him. Angie excused herself and I turned to face Dom.

"What are you up too?"

"Nothing"

"Dominic"

"Can't a guy have a little bit of mystery?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and was walking away,

"Fine I'll ask Vince"

Before I could get very far Dom pulled me back in to his chest, and whispered in to my ear,

"Please don't go. I haven't seen you in days."

"Whose fault is that?"

"Alright, I guess I deserve that."

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head and put an arm around my shoulder as James came over. He was from the race scene. I wasn't really paying attention to the conversation until they started talking about Nashville.

"You're going back aren't you?"

"Um, I think someday."

I looked up at him and he gave me a small smile. That was what he was hiding. I tried to walk away and he tightened his grip on me. I elbowed him but he held me tight against him. James walked away and wished us both a happy birthday.

"What the hell was he talking about?"

Dom shrugged, and this time I pushed him with full force until he let me walk away. I found Mia outside on the steps of the porch, and I sat down beside her. I put my head on her shoulder,

"Boys are dumb"

She laughed,

"What'd he do?"

"Didn't tell me he was going back to Nashville"

"Oh"

I nodded.

"If I can give you some advice."

I looked at her and smiled,

"Figure it out tomorrow, tonight is your birthday. Is it really worth the fight?"

"I guess not."

She smiled as Brian came out and I gave him my spot, going back in to the house to find Dom.


	49. Chapter 49

Letty's POV

I walked back in and spotted Dom opening up a beer. I walked up beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist. He smiled down at me,

"I thought we were fighting?"

"It can wait until tomorrow. We'll yell about it later"

He laughed and kissed my head,

"Or we can talk about it?"

I nodded and leaned in to some more wanting more contact. He slide his arm around my back and place his hand in my back pocket of my jeans. He offered me his beer and I was going to take it but then I remembered. I shook my head no,

"You feeling okay?"

"Stomach is still a little upset."

"Okay"

He smiled as he took a sip and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and pushed him a little bit. We partied for the rest of the night, Dom was drunk by the time everyone was gone. He passed out on the couch and I couldn't move him. Vince wasn't much more help, he had passed out on his old bed, Leon and Jesse were down stairs sleeping. So all I could do was leave him on the couch. I walked upstairs to his room and took a shower. I slipped on some old short shorts I found in a drawer that I must have left here years ago. I then stole one of Dom's shirts and tied my hair up in to a bun. I crawled in to the bed and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and didn't feel very sick. I worked my way downstairs and started making the boys a nice greasy meal to soak up the alcohol. Leon was first to come to the table. I passed him a cup of coffee,

"Thanks Let, shouldn't you being feeling this too. It is your birthday"

"I didn't drink last night."

He gave me a weird look but then Dom came in to the room. I smiled at him and he walked over to me. He hugged me from behind and whispered in my ear,

"Happy birthday babe"

"Thanks"

He let go and walked to get a cup of coffee. I smiled as I gave them both a plate of food. They smiled at me and began eating. I opted for a bowl of cereal. I could barely get it down without throwing up. Jesse and Vince both came in a couple minutes later and I gave them some food. I walked over to Dom and put my head on his shoulder and started whispering,

"The fighting can wait for a little yeah?"

He nodded and smiled.

"I'm going to go get changed, then me and Mia are going to go out for a little while."

"Okay, I'm going to take seven Advil and a shower and hope to god my head doesn't explode."

I laughed and kissed his head as I said good bye to the rest of the boys.

Mia and I met up at the mall and we walked around for a couple hours. We picked out a few more pieces of lingerie. It was almost 7 when I got home. Dom was sitting on my porch; I smiled as I walked up.

"Hey"

"I think we need to talk"

I nodded and sat beside him, I guess this was it. I had to tell him. I sighed and he kept going,

"I'm going back to Nashville in three days."

"Wait what?"

I stood up to face him, so much for talking calmly. I needed to yell. I didn't know if it was half hormones or if I just had to get it out.

"You knew I was going back"

"I didn't think you were leaving in three days. You can't just leave us!"

"Us?"

Crap. It just slipped out of my mouth. I had to think quickly,

"Me and Mia, Vince. We need you."

"They do fine without me. We've done fine apart. It's not like I'm never coming back. I have to finish out my contract before I can quit"

"Maybe you shouldn't quit"

He stood up now coming closer to me. I stepped back, I felt betrayed. He was leaving me while I was pregnant. He didn't know I was pregnant, but we just worked this stuff out. And he was going to leave,

"What has gotten into you?"

"Maybe this won't work"

"What? Let come on. We just said we would work it out no matter what."

"I didn't think you'd leave"

"Maybe we should take a couple days like you said. Cool down"

I rolled my eyes, than I started crying. If this is what I expected for the next nine months I was going to die. He stepped closer and put his hands on my shoulders,

"I love you. Come with me to Nashville. I have two months left. Come with me, we'll get away together this time."

"I can't just leave."

"Okay, just take a few days. Think about it"

I nodded and walked in to the house. I knew I was over reacting. I just couldn't control myself at this point. I was sore, tired and hungry. Dom was leaving, I was having a kid. I walked up to my room and on the bed there was a little box. I opened it and inside was another little charm to put on my bracelet. It was the statue of liberty. There was a card attached to it,

_Let, I know New York had it's up and downs for us, but we can't forget it. It made us stronger. We can get through anything. We need to remember the good and the bad; we will make it through anything. _

_I love you, now and forever. _

I slide the charm on to the bracelet. I sighed and thought about going back to the house and making up. But I needed a few days. He was asking me to move with him to a different state. I decided to just go to bed and deal with it in the morning.

* * *

**We're getting closer to the three's a plenty flashback. **

**Last one tonight, maybe. I may see if I have time to write another one. **


	50. Chapter 50

Letty's POV

I woke up the next morning and took a shower. I left my hair down and slipped on some jeans and a loose t shirt. I spent the day in bed watching movies and relaxing. It was later that night and I walked down to the kitchen and my mom was sitting there. I looked at her; I decided last night she had to leave.

"Mom you need to pack your stuff and leave."

"Are you not telling me something?"

She lifted up the pregnancy test. I breathed in deep and looked at her. I shook my head,

"It's none of your business"

I walked over and took the test back from her and walked upstairs. I heard her walk after me,

"Leticia"

I turned around when I got to the door of my room,

"No. You need to leave before I call the cops. You aren't in my life anymore."

She grabbed my arm, and I pulled away.

"Don't touch me"

"Honey, come back to New York. I will help you raise the baby. Dom isn't going to stay around. You will ruin his life like you ruined mine."

"That really makes me want to move to New York. Leave me alone"

"Dom is just going to leave. You should probably just get rid of it and get rid of the problem"

"I am not killing my child"

She rolled her eyes; I walked in to my room and slammed the door. I heard her start packing bags. She walked down the stairs and I opened the door and looked her dead in the eye,

"Do not come back. You ever come back and I will call the cops. GO back to New York and live your pathetic life. You told me that my mom would always be there. You would turn back in to my horrible mother. But here you are, being a bitch. I never want to see you again. And I do not want you near my child or my family."

I saw tears in her eyes but she didn't say anything. She just walked out and slammed the door. I slide down the wall. I started crying, everything was hitting me at once. Dom was leaving in two days, I was pregnant, and I haven't even told Dom that I was pregnant. I lost my mom again and finally decided she didn't deserve anymore chances.

I walked down to Dom's house and knocked on the door and waited until he answered it,

Dom's POV

I spent the day around the house, I was upset with myself. I should have told her I was leaving the second we were laying everything out. I was going to go over to the house and work it out but then there was a knock on the door, I opened and saw her. She looked upset, I didn't want to fight anymore. So I decided we still needed time to cool down,

"Let I'm not in the mood to fight right now."

"I'm not here to fight Dom."

"Let, come on. We just need to relax for a few days and we'll be fine."

But then I saw her eyes, they were red and puffy. She just walked in and hugged me. I figured she had another fight with her mom. I hugged her back. I whispered,

"Babe what happened?"

"Can we go upstairs?"

I nodded and took her hand. She sat on my bed crossed legged and I sat in front of her.

"Did you get in a fight with your mom?"

"Sort of."

I raised an eyebrow and she sighed,

"I just want you to know this wasn't my may of trapping you into anything. I love you, we don't say that enough."

She was rambling, never a good sign.

"Letty, breathe."

She took a deep breath and looked in my eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

With those two little words everything seemed to stop then start again. I was going to be a father. I was 23, how was I supposed to raise someone when I could barely take care of myself.

"I'm sorry."

"What, why are you sorry?"

"I know you don't want this. I don't want this."

I grabbed her face in my hands and I looked her dead in the eye.

"We might not have planned this, but it is a miracle."

I felt her body relax and smile. She relaxed in my hands.

"I was so afraid you would side with my mom."

"Your mom's side?"

"She found my test. And she told me I better get rid of it, because I ruined her life when she had me so young. I would ruin my life, and you would leave."

She started crying again and I hugged her we were laying on the bed and I kissed her head.

"This is our future now. I don't want you to get rid of our child. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I was going to ask you last week then we had a fight."

"Ask me what?"

"To marry me."

She sat up and smiled,

"Of course I will. We're in this for good now."

"We always were."

"Three's a party."

I got up and went to the bedside table and took the box I had out. I got down on one knee and proposed right.

"Leticia Ortiz, will you marry me?"

She smiled,

"If I have too"

I laughed and slipped the ring on her finger. She grabbed my neck and pulled me to her lips. We were laying on the bed making out when I pulled away,

"What's wrong?"

"I want you to come to Nashville with me"

She bit her lip and nodded her head.

"Really?"

"Of course, I'll come"

"Good because we are not being apart anymore."

I put my head to her stomach and kissed it.

"I love you already"

Letty pulled me back up and smiled,

"My mom is gone; I told her if she came back I would call the cops."

"I don't want her near our kid ever."

"No arguments here"

She smiled at me and I kissed her gently. She pulled away,

"I'm sorry about last night, hormones kind of took over."

I laughed and shook my head,

"We have to grow up Let. We have to work everything out like adults. We cant run away after a fight"

"Agreed"

I kissed her one last time before getting up, she leaned up on her elbows and looked at me,

"Where are you going?"

"To get the phone, we have people to call"

She laughed and I went to get the phone. We called Mia, Vince, Leon and Jesse. They were all more than thrilled. We decided to wait to tell my dad when we went to Nashville. We spent the nice wrapped up in bliss. We were changing for the better.

* * *

**Hope you like it. **

**Next one soon. **


	51. Chapter 51

Letty's POV

We were on the plane to Nashville. I was holding Dom's hand, we had packed up enough stuff to last us two months. We were walking to Dom's car in the parking lot, we drove to the race track. Dom stopped at the gate and rolled down the window,

"Hey man"

"Hey Dom"

"What's going on?"

"Not much, my dad here?"

"In the trailer, practice race in a little while"

Dom nodded and we drove in to the lot. We parked at his spot and he grabbed my hand. I leaned against him and we started walking, some girl ran up to us,

"Dom, you're back!"

"Hey Shell, what's been going on?"

"I missed my partner let's put it that way, the new guy knows nothing."

He laughed, and shrugged,

"I only have two months left, I'll train him well"

She gave him a confused look, but then I saw Mr. T run up us and he picked me up. I laughed and hugged him back.

"Hey Tony."

He set me down and looked at me,

"I see you two last the week without ripping each other's heads off."

I laughed, "Well"

He stopped me and laughed,

"I don't even want to know Let"

I smiled,

"Okay"

I zipped my mouth and threw away the key. Shelley was look at us like we were crazy, I smiled at her,

"Letty"

I extended my hand but Tony grabbed it. He looked at Dom. Dom gave him a small smile. I laughed,

"Officially becoming part of the family"

He walked over to Dom and hugged him.

"Took you long enough kid"

Dom smiled and pulled back,

"Talking about kids, Letty and I have to tell you something else."

He smiled,

"Alright hit me with it."

I pointed at my stomach. He looked at me confused. I gave him a look and I guess it finally clicked,

"Oh god. You did not make a child"

I laughed,

"Congratulations is usually the appropriate response grandpa"

He smirked and laughed,

"This is awesome."

Dom walked over to me and put an arm around me. Shelley was staring at us like we were crazy. For someone that worked the, for so long she didn't really seem to know them. She smiled at me,

"I'm really sorry to break this up, but we have to go do the test run."

Tony nodded and walked off. Dom turned to walk with them but I stopped him.

"Dom…"

He turned,

"I don't know where I'm going."

He laughed and pointed to the black trailer. He threw me the keys and I walked over to it. I opened and saw the pictures of the family everywhere. I was watching the news when somebody barged in to the trailer. Or should I say two people.

"Dominic, you better be ready to go drinking"

"Hi"

They all looked at me and then looked around.

"Andy did we go in to the wrong trailer?"

"I'm not that stupid Sam"

They turned to look at me again,

"This is the Torreto trailer right?"

I nodded.

"Oh great, we need to see our boy"

They sat beside me on the couch. The one with blonde hair, Andy I think he stole the remote from me. The other Sam he was calmer. He sat beside Andy. They reminded me of Vince and Leon.

"Not to be rude, but who are you?"

The one boy asked and I looked at them.

"I'm Letty"

I smiled and they stopped what they were doing.

"You're Letty"

"Last time I checked."

I smiled and they were just staring at me. This was getting pretty awkward.

"He won you back?"

"Excuse me?"

"He said he was going to get you back"

I nodded, who were these people. Dom had a whole new life here. They were fighting on the couch and I decided to get up but they stopped me. Andy started first,

"Tell us stories about Dommy boy"

"Well, first he hates being called Dommy"

Sam piped up,

"We know that"

He smiled at me like he did it all the time anyways. I laughed and nodded,

"Um, what do you want to know?"

"I want to know an embarrassing story."

"Well we were at the shop one day and we were all hanging out – "

I was about to keep going when Shelley and Dom walked in. I smiled at them. Dom came and sat beside me.

"I see you met the boys"

I nodded, and kept going with the story,

"Dom was sitting on the edge of the couch when he saw"

I stopped again when he put his hand on my mouth. He looked at me and I smiled,

"You are not telling this story"

I shrugged and smiled,

"They wanted to get to know you"

"You are not telling that story"

Shelley started,

"What story?"

"The one where Dom freaked out because of a little itty bitty mouse"

I laughed as the boys started too. Shelley was smiling in the corner almost like she had heard the story before. Dom put his head in his hands and I kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear,

"Sorry baby"

He laughed and rolled his eyes, he started whispering back;

"Should I tell them about the time in the shower with the spider?"

"Don't you dare"

He smirked and laughed. Shelley was now sitting between the boys watching some action movie. Looking at them all, it was almost like Dom had made a new family. I was leaning against Dom when I fell asleep.

I woke up later to a dark trailer. I was sleeping on the bed in one of Dom's shirts. I got up and went to get a glass of water when I heard Shelley's voice.

"That's the girl that you flew across the country for?"

"Shelley, I told you we were over before that. You had Josh."

"I realized that I don't want Josh, I want you"

"I'm taken. Shell you need to move on."

"I can give you everything you wanted."

"She already has and more."

"I would never betray your secrets like she did"

"What are you talking about?"

"That mouse story"

"It's a story; it is not that big of a deal. Shelley, me and you were over a long time ago. I'm with Letty and that's not going to change."

I heard her walk off and Dom walked back in to the trailer. I looked at him from leaning on the counter top. He looked at me and smiled,

"How you feeling?"

"I'm good."

I walked back to the bed and layed down. He crawled beside me and hugged me. He put his head in to my neck and started whispering,

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know you love me"

He smiled against my neck and kissed it.

"Besides I know what a catch you are."

He laughed,

"I do love you Let. Only a couple months and we'll be home"

I rubbed his arms that were wrapped around me.

"I know. We'll be fine."

He nodded and his breathing slowed. He was falling asleep. He moved his hands to my stomach and wrapped them around me protectively. I smiled as we both fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope you like it. **

**Reviews are nice. :)**

**I think I'm going to upload a one shot next. I have a few ideas floating around. **


	52. Chapter 52

**So I started posting extra little stories in Three's a Party. Go check it out. **

* * *

Letty's POV

I woke up the next morning and the trailer was empty. I sat up on the bed and looked around at my new home for a little, there were pictures everywhere. Dom was always one to have pictures everywhere he went. I walked in to the little kitchen and started making a cup of tea.

I was sitting on the couch, sipping my tea when Shelley walked in.

"Can I talk to you?"

I gave her a weird look but nodded,

"What is it?"

"I think you should go home."

"Excuse me?"

"You are not good for Dom. You never would. I comforted him for months, until he finally got over you. All you do is hurt him"

"I think you need to leave"

"No you do. You don't deserve a man like him"

"You know nothing about the two of us"

"Actually I know more then you know"

I rolled my eyes and walked back to the bedroom slipping on some jeans. I walked past her; I didn't care what she knew or what she thought she knew. I walked over to Dom who was looking at some papers. I sat on the desk,

"Hey sleepy head"

"Hey"

He looked up a little more and raised an eyebrow.

I shook my head. I wasn't in the mood to discuss her. She was pathetic and in two months we would be gone.

"Can I borrow your keys?"

"Yeah"

He opened the drawer beside him and picked up the keys and placed them in my hand.

"Thanks"

I smiled and hopped off the desk and kissed his cheek. I was about to walk away when he tugged my arm and I fell in to his lap. HE snaked his arms around me as I sat there and looked at him,

"Where are you going?"

"I need to drive"

I tilted his head,

"Where"

"Does it matter?"

"I just want to make sure you two are safe"

I stroked his cheek. I kissed him gently,

"That's sweet, but I will be okay. I just want to drive"

"Fine, but be back in a couple hours, I have something planned"

I raised an eyebrow at him,

"You do, do you?"

He nodded and smirked. I kissed him gently and stood up. I walked back to his car and started the engine. I smiled the feel of a car underneath me always calmed me. I smiled as I back out of the spot and on to the open roads. I drove around for a couple hours before heading back to the track, I pulled up and it was a new guard since yesterday. I rolled down the window and he smiled,

"Can I help you miss?"

"You can let me in"

"There isn't a race until tomorrow mam."

"I'm with the Torreto's"

"Sorry mam you don't have proper ID"

I was not in the mood for this, I had to pee. I got my phone out and dialed Dom's number,

"Hey you"

"Hey"

"What's up?"

"They won't let me through the gate"

He laughed,

"Not funny"

I didn't hear his voice on the phone but on the radio beside me,

"Jerry let her in"

I turned to the guy and he smiled and said he was sorry. I nodded and drove through pulling up to the trailer and running in to go pee. When I stepped out, the trailer was still dark; I walked outside and went to sit in the stands watching Tony's test runs.

It was about twenty minutes later and Dom sat beside me. I leaned in to him and smiled,

"He's amazing"

Dom nodded,

"I'm glad he finally did something for himself, you know?"

"Yeah I do. He did everything for us."

We watched Tony in silence for the next little while. Tony got out of the car and waved at us and I waved back and then I turned to Dom. I put my feet over his legs and he rubbed my knee.

"How was the drive?"

I laughed,

"It was good until I had to pee and the guy wouldn't let me in"

He smirked and kissed my cheek. I grabbed his hand,

"So we're going to be adults now right?"

He gave me a weird look but nodded,

"As grown up as we can be"

I smiled,

"Shelley stopped by this morning"

He looked down,

"And what did she want?"

"She told me I should just leave you, she knows you better than I do. She knows our secrets and she knows our relationship better than I do."

He sighed and looked at me,

"Truth?"

"Every single bit of it"

He nodded,

"I was in a bad place when I got with Shelley. I really bad place, I told her about all the bad shit we went through not the good. She reminded me of you, strong headed, beautiful. I told her things I shouldn't have told her. And for that I will always be sorry, but Let I pick you. I pick you even if you weren't pregnant. It will always be you. I will talk to her again make sure she doesn't bother you"

I smiled and kissed him.

"It's okay; god knows I told a bar full of people you were an ass when I was drunk"

He laughed and hugged me. I straddled him and sat on his legs. He put his arms around my back and I put mine on his neck. I smiled at him,

"So what's my surprise?"

"It'll meet us where we're going"

I tilted my head, and he stood up picking me up. I sled down his body and walked hand and hand to his car. We got in and we drove for almost twenty minutes. We pulled up to a cute little house, white walls and blue shutters. I looked at Dom and he shrugged,

"Come on"

We got out of the car and walked in to it. It was beautiful inside, already furnished. It was huge two by the looks of it at least six bedrooms. I turned to Dom and he snaked his arms around me.

"Welcome home"

"What?"

"I rented us a house for a couple months. A trailer was alright for me, not for all of us"

"All of us?"

He nodded and opened one of the bedroom doors, and there stood, Mia and Brian, Vince, Leon and Jesse. I turned and hugged them all. I turned back to Dom,

"But I don't understand what about everything back home?"

Mia spoke first,

"We decided we needed a vacation. Everything will be there when we get back."

I smiled and hugged her. This was going to be a good two months. The peace and quiet didn't last long before everyone was fighting over bedrooms. I looked at Dom and he walked over,

"Don't worry I locked the master"

"God I love you"

I kissed him then we walked to our room. It felt like home again. It felt like everything was coming in to place. I was happy again.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Reviews are nice. **


	53. Chapter 53

Letty's POV

It was later that night and I was sitting in our new house. The sounds of everyone talking filling the walls; I loved having the feeling of everyone around. I looked up when the door knob turned; Mia walked in smiling and jumped on the bed beside me. She put her face to my stomach,

"Hi baby, it's your aunt Mia"

I laughed at her and she pulled back to look at me. She smiled and hugged me.

"It's going to be fun the next couple months"

I nodded,

"Mia I have to ask you something. I know Dom tells you everything"

She laughed and raised an eyebrow,

"What is it?"

"What was his relationship like with Shelley?"

"He won't tell you?"

"He told me some, but I want an out siders opinion"

"Let, I don't want to get in the middle of it"

I sighed,

"Please"

She looked at me for a couple more seconds before she held out her pinky,

"Fine, but you don't tell him I told you"

I took her pinky and nodded,

"Deal"

She took a deep breath and started telling me,

"From what I know he started acting like the old Dom, drinking being an ass to girls. Somehow she snapped him out of it, he told her about you, he was in a bad place Let. He probably said things that he didn't mean. They were friends before they even started dating. They were almost like you two"

I looked at her; it hurt that someone could get that close to him. Someone could get to his heart like I did. I laid down and put my face in my hands.

"Let, I'm not saying they were you guys. Trust me they weren't, Dom wasn't himself with her. He wasn't this Dom. He was passive and he didn't make jokes, he seemed like a ghost. But when he came back from seeing you, he was back. It was like I had my brother back"

I smiled at her and hugged her. She hugged me back and whispered finally,

"Don't doubt what you two have"

I nodded into her neck.

"Thanks Mi"

"Anytime"

I pulled back and pulled the blanket over us, flipping on the TV to a cheesy rom com. It was an hour later when I got up to get something to drink when I walked in to the kitchen and heard Dom on the phone.

"You need to leave her alone."

Pause

"I mean it."

Pause

"Shelley listen to me, you need to move on."

Pause

"Of course I love her."

Pause

"Shelley if you don't stop, either you will have to go or I will"

Pause

"I don't care about my contract. The choice is yours. Goodbye"

He slammed the phone down and put his hands on the edge of the counter leaning on it. I slipped in between his hands with my back to the counter; I slipped my arms around his neck. He was angry and his breathing was getting faster. I rubbed his head,

"Dom, I told you not to get involved. It's fine, I'm fine as long as you are here"

He buried his head in to my neck.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

I pulled away and he looked at me and gave me a smile,

"She's going to leave you alone"

"You didn't have to do that"

"I did, and you want to know why?"

I tilted my head and he kept going,

"You are going to be my wife, you are my whole world and you are carrying our child. No one is going to tell you that you should leave and that you don't know me."

I smiled,

"Well I am the only one that has seen you in a bra"

He put his hand over my mouth and looked around. I smirked and he laughed.

"And the only one with the picture"

"Maybe"

He smirked and kissed me, I remember the night he did it.

_We had been dating for five months and still hadn't told anyone we were together. We were at the races that night and I was keeping my distance and what I saw was not a good time. He was making out with another racer slut and I was pissed. _

"_Let, you okay you seem mad?"_

_I looked over to see Mia beside me. I shook my head,_

"_I'm fine. I think I'm just going to go home."_

_She nodded, _

"_Okay, I'll go tell Dom we're leaving."_

_I nodded watching her walk over and practically separate the two new love birds. She started talking and he looked over at me. I rolled my eyes and gave him the finger. He turned back to Mia and she finished talking and walked back over to me. I got in my car and as we drove off I saw him push the girl off of him. I dropped Mia off at the Torreto's and I drove down to my house. _

_It was an hour later and I was showered and working on some homework when I heard the front door open. I sighed thinking it was my mom but the footsteps on the stairs were too heavy. Dom came in to my room, _

"_Let"_

"_Don't, please just go away."_

"_I thought you were okay with it"_

_I took in a breath and it came out shaking with anger. _

"_I am not okay with my boyfriend making out with some racer slut, who probably has mono."_

_He sighed and tilted his head, _

"_Letty, you know I don't want to do this. It was your idea"_

"_You didn't really put up a fight"_

"_It was your idea for us to pretend we weren't together. You told me to keep making out with all the sluts, you told me to act normal."_

"_Maybe I wanted you to just say no. You can't blame this on me this time"_

_He stepped closer and I put my arm up. He stopped, _

"_I'm sorry okay. No more making out."_

_I shook my head, _

"_Not good enough"_

"_You want to tell everyone because I will go wake everyone up"_

_I shook my head. _

"_No, I'm not ready for that. I don't want everyone weighing in to our relationship" _

"_So what do you want Let. I will do anything to make it up to you"_

_I looked around the room and saw my bra sitting on the ground._

"_Anything?"_

_He nodded, and I smiled. _

"_Oh no. Let not that smile"_

_I shrugged, _

"_You said anything"_

_He sighed, _

"_Fine"_

"_Take your shirt off"_

_He pulled it off, _

"_If you wanted sex all you had to do was ask. Don't use this on sex"_

"_Oh I am not"_

_He gave me a confused look. I pointed to the bra. He picked it up and tossed it too me. I shook my head and tossed it back, _

"_Put it on"_

_His eyes grew wide and I laughed, _

"_No"_

"_You said anything"_

"_Let, come on"_

"_DO you ever want this again?"_

_I pointed at myself and he glared at me. _

"_Fine but help me put it on; I can only take them off"_

_He smirked and I laughed. He put his arms through it and turned around, I clasped and he turned around. I had to laugh at the big bad boy Dominic Torreto in a hot pink bra. He put his hands on his hips, _

"_Get your look now because this is never happening again"_

_I smiled and grabbed my phone and took a picture. He lunged on top of me. _

"_Take it off"_

"_I thought you were good at taking them off"_

_He laughed and kissed me but I pushed him off. _

"_Mono"_

_He shrugged and attacked my neck to the spot where he knew I would surrender. I took the bra off, _

"_It's not your color babe"_

_He laughed and kissed me again. I smiled through the kiss, he pulled away, _

"_So much better than the slut"_

"_No more making out. Flirting only"_

"_I don't think any girlfriend as ever told there boyfriend just flirt with the girls"_

_I laughed and kissed him. We spent the rest of the night together forgetting what had happened hours earlier. _

Dom snapped me out of my memory.

"If I remember correctly we didn't even get mono"

I laughed, and shook my head.

"We didn't."

He smiled and kissed my forehead and I sighed in to him. Our lives have changed since then. We were growing up, and there wasn't a doubt anymore. We had moments no one else knew about.

* * *

**Just a cute little one. I wanted to explain the Dom/Shelley relationship, and lead into the Liam drama that was mention in three's a party. **


	54. Chapter 54

Letty's POV

It was three weeks later and my belly had a tiny bump. Barely noticeable unless you wanted to see it, Dom swore he didn't see it yet. Shelley had backed off a little bit, she didn't really give me a second look unless she was glaring at me. I was walking to our trailer when Tony stopped me,

"Let"

I turned and looked at him,

"Hey"

He smiled then led me to a picnic table,

"You okay Tony?"

He shook his head,

"I'm worried about you and Dom"

That took me back a little. Dom and I were doing amazing. We haven't really fought over anything in the last couple weeks. We were happy,

"Why would you be worried?"

"At the shop in LA there's been a guy coming around trying to find you"

"The shop is closed Tony how can that be"

"Lucy from the shop says he's been lurking around and he finally came into the store to ask her."

"Oh, but why would you be worried…he's just a guy"

"He said you two were dating in New York and you just left"

I gave him a look,

"I wasn't dating anyone in New York. Tony I am happy here, I am not going back there. I am staying and Dom and I are going to be together forever."

He nodded and looked at me. I smiled,

"Listen you are going to be a poppa."

She looked at me and smiled,

"Alright Let. I'll tell Lucy to just ignore him"

I nodded and then I felt hands go around my waist. I leaned back and Dom kissed my cheek.

"Dad the track is ready for you, Shelley is waiting. He smiled and walked off. Dom sat beside me and leaned his elbow on the table,

"What were you two talking about?"

I shook my head,

"Nothing important"

He smiled and kissed me.

"I missed you this morning"

"You were gone crazy early. Why didn't you wake me up to say good bye?"

He laughed and brushed a piece of hair out of my face,

"I tried babe, you punched me. So I figured you needed a little sleep"

I laughed and kissed him gently,

"Sorry."

He shrugged and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He was texting someone when Vince walked up to us and sat down,

"So we need to have some fun."

Dom kept texting but asked,

"What kind of fun?"

I looked at him and raised my eyebrows, than he answered,

"Well, this whole racing legally thing is fun and all"

I laughed a little as Dom chuckled, and he kept going,

"Well I have been tracking illegal racing and I found one. Tonight."

I smiled,

"I am so down"

Vince smiled and high fived me, but then Dom said,

"No"

That was it, that's all he said. Vince was first to object,

"Why the hell not? We need some fun"

Dom finally looked up from his phone,

"No"

Vince got up,

"Well I am going, you can join me or not. Choice is yours"

He walked off and I turned to Dom.

"Dominic Torreto not wanting to go to a street race?"

He shrugged and got up. I stood up to stopping him,

"Dom"

He sighed and looked at me. My hands were on his arms as he started talking,

"I don't want you to get hurt"

I nodded a little and smiled,

"You don't want the baby to get hurt"

He smiled,

"Either of you"

I hugged him and he hugged me back as I whispered,

"The baby needs some fun. It runs in his veins"

"A boy huh?"

"Just have a feeling"

He pulled back and kissed me gently.

"Nope a girl"

"Either way I need you to let us have some fun."

He smiled,

"Fine, but stay close tonight"

I leant up and whispered in his ear,

"And if I don't, what are you going to do?"

His grip tightened around my waist as I nibbled on his ear.

"You are a little frisky huh?"

I shrugged and walked away from him swinging my hips a little too much, I looked over my shoulder,

"You know what happens when you win a race"

I winked as I stepped in to the trailer. I saw him groan as he walked back to the pit. When I got into the trailer there was a bouquet of flowers waiting, I picked up the card and read it,

_Letty, _

_I know that night must have meant something to you. It must have, but then you left. I thought you would come back, but you haven't. So I am going to come and find you. _

_Liam_

I didn't know what he meant but then all of sudden the memory of two nights before I left popped in to my head,

_I was drinking my troubles away, my mom was getting worse and Dom had once again not answered his phone. There was a knock on the door and I stumbled to answer it. It was Liam, he has been trying to get me to stop drinking for days now and I was sick of it. He walked in and took the bottle of vodka away from me. _

"_Liam, you are not my father give it back"_

"_Letty this isn't you"_

"_It is me. This is me, I am not perfect. I drink my problems away when I have no one to talk too"_

"_You can talk to me"_

"_You are not the one I want to talk too"_

_He sighed and took my hand. At this point my head was spinning and I could barely see straight, _

"_Don't touch me"_

_He brushed a piece of hair out of my face; it felt just like Dom used to do. I leaned into it, the alcohol taking over. _

"_Letty this isn't you."_

"_I can't leave my mom again. I was stupid to come back here. They aren't going to take me back in LA"_

"_You can stay here"_

_He kissed me, and I didn't know if it was the comfort or the alcohol but I kissed him back. I let it go too far. _

We had one stupid night of meaningless sex. The next morning Liam was gone when I woke up. I figured he thought it was a mistake too. I sighed looking at the flowers. He was the one Tony was talking about. But how did he know I was here?

I sat down on the couch looking at the flowers, I sighed throwing away the note and putting the flowers outside. It a couple hours later and we were back at the house getting ready. I slipped on my jeans, and a tight black shirt. Mia curled my hair and we were walking out to meet the boys. Dom grabbed me around the waist as we walked out to the cars,

"Still the hottest girl I know"

I smiled, and turned around,

"You think?"

He groaned and nodded. He kissed me and I smiled through it. I pulled away placing my forehead on his,

"I need to talk to you"

"Okay"

I shook my head and put my hands on his cheeks. I kissed him gently and pulled away,

"Later, let's have some fun first"

He laughed and kissed my temple as he slipped his arm around me as we walked to the car.

* * *

**Next one soon. Hope you like it. **

**Please review. **


	55. Chapter 55

Letty's POV

We got to the race scene and it amazed me how in every state I was in they all looked the same. We had the sluts that could care less about cars, we had the assholes that tried to get with everyone them. Then there were a couple girls that cared about the cars. I could pick them up, they weren't in baggy clothes, they looked sexy and had there man. I can pick them out because I am one of them. We got out of the car and Dom grabbed my hand.

There was a guy from the race track there and Dom went to talk to him,

"Hey man"

"Dom, hey. You haven't been around before"

"My buddy wanted to come check it out"

He nodded and what looked like their Hector walked over. Vince joined us telling them he was racing. Dom and I walked over to our car and leaned against it. I turned to Dom,

"Feels like home"

He nodded,

"Feels like a million years ago, we were that couple"

He nodded his head in the direction of a couple arguing.

"She probably just caught him making out with her"

He pointed to the girl smiling watching the couple fighting. I laughed and turned back around with my back to his chest.

"You remember when we had our first blow out at the races?"

He nodded in to my neck,

"You almost gave us away"

I laughed as Vince yelled at us to watch. We nodded and we watched the race, Vince won by a hair. He got out and Grabbed Dom in a hug and lifted him off the ground.

"God that felt good."

We laughed and Vince jumped like a little kid. Dom put his arm around my waist and I leaned into him. Dom was smiling at Vince. Vince grabbed the cash and turned to all of us.

"Drinks on me"

I laughed,

"V I cant drink"

"You can have a cranberry cocktail, just subtract the booze."

He picked me up and spun me around.

"What happened to Leticia Ortiz life of the party?"

I scoffed at him,

"She's here"

I looked at Dom and he shrugged a little bit. I smiled,

"Alright V, let's go"

"Yes, Mi Brian you two in?"

"Hell ya"

We walked back to our cars and got in. Vince was leading the way to a bar. We parked a block down and walked to get in line. Vince was still buzzing off his high of the race. The bouncer nodded as we walked in, the music was so loud the floor was vibrating. Dom tightened his hand around mine and we kept walking into the crowd, Vince had run off to try and find some ass for the night. Mia and Brian were on the floor grinding and Dom and I were sitting at a table.

I leaned over and half yelled in his ear,

"When did we become the boring old married couple?"

"Not married yet sweet heart"

I laughed and got up. I took his hand as I lead him to the dance floor. I put my arms around his neck as he put his around my waist,

"Then no need to be boring"

I purred into his ear as we danced so close we were almost the same person. It must have been almost forty minutes later when the boys decided to go get us a drink. I went to Mia and we started dancing together.

These two guys came up and started giving us eyes. We brushed them off and kept dancing, it was only until the one guy grabbed my arm and pulled me close whispering in my ear, and squeezing my ass.

"You look hot, I want you so bad"

I pushed, but he wouldn't budge,

"Oh no babe, you are mine"

"Get off me"

I looked over and Mia was having the same issue. But before I could tell him to get off again he was on the floor. Dom had punched him out, the guy got back up though and went for Dom's face hitting him in the eye. Dom was pissed off and punched the guy again this time knocking him out cold. I looked over and Brian had scared the other guy off.

Dom grabbed my arm and took me outside, the cold air was a refreshing change from the stuffy club, he put his hands on my cheeks.

"You okay?"

I nodded,

"I'm good"

"You sure, did he touch you?"

"Squeezed my ass, but I'm fine"

His eyes went hard again; he was trying to get back into the club when I grabbed him,

"Dominic"

He turned and looked at me.

"It's not worth it."

"You're sure?"

I nodded and took his face in my hands. His eye was already started to bruise. I touched it a little and he winced,

"Sorry"

He shook his head and smiled,

"War wound"

I laughed and leaned into him. We walked back to the car and drove home. Mia and Brian weren't too far behind us. When we got home we said our good nights and we headed to our room,

He was stripping his shirt off as I watched him he turned around,

"What are you looking at?"

"I just know a man with a black eye is sexy"

He laughed and walked over grabbing me by the hips. I laughed as I fell into his touch and put my hands on his chest,

"You think?"

I smirked and kissed him. He pulled my shirt off my head and we found our way to the bed. He made out for a while, well he started undoing our pants. Dom moved to my neck then the phone started ringing, I sighed and pushed him back.

"Ignore it"

He went back to my neck and I rubbed his head. The phone started again,

"Dom it could be important"

He shook his head against my neck. I leaned over him and grabbed it,

"Hello?"

"Is this the Torreto residence?"

"Yes, who's calling?"

I laughed a little as Dom did a raspberry on my shoulder,

"This is Nashville General Emergancy calling"

I sat up and pushed Dom off. He stopped and looked at me with wide eyes,

"Is everything alright?"

"We have a Vincent Smith here"

I got off the bed and started getting clothes on. Dom looked at me and I gestured for him to do the same,

"Is he alright, did something happen?"

"He got in to a car accident."

"He's fine right?"

"You should probably just come down here. I can tell you about it when you get here."

"We'll be right there."

I hung up the phone and Dom looked at me,

"Let what is it?"

"It's Vince"

"Is he okay?"

I shook my head,

"He was in a car accident"

With that we were walking down the hall banging on Mia and Brian's door. We heard groans but kept banging. When we told them they rushed out the door in their pajamas, and we drove to the hospital hoping he was okay.


	56. Chapter 56

Letty's POV

We ran into the hospital. We found Vince's room and walked in. He smiled a cocky smile, he was still a little drunk.

"Vince are you okay?"

He shrugged,

"Broken arm"

Dom started asking questions,

"What happened?"

Vince looked at him,

"Well I saw this girl, and Dom she was fine"

Dom and Brian laughed as Mia and I sat in the car beside the bed together. Vince kept going with his story,

"I followed her out of the club, screaming for her to stop. But then BAM"

He screamed it and Mia and I jumped and laughed.

Brian asked,

"Bam what?"

"A car, a car slammed into me."

Dom smiled and shook his head. The doctor walked in and smiled at all of us,

"So I see he's still in good spirits"

"He's a good drunk, Doc"

The doctor smiled at Dom and nodded. He went and checked Vince over, Vince was trying to lighten the mood,

"Hey you two can be my nurses"

I laughed and Mia smiled,

"I'm good V, thanks for the offer"

He laughed and laid on the bed,

"Missed your chance"

We were in the room for about another hour before we finally were allowed to go home. Vince was falling asleep so the boys helped him to the car. The drive home was quiet, only the sound of the radio on in the background. We got home and we all settled back in to our rooms, and Dom walked in after dropping Vince off in his room.

"Only our family"

He laughed and crawled under the blankets with me, and kissed my head. He turned the lights off and I started tracing his tattoo. It was a nervous habit when we were laying together and I had to tell him something. I didn't realize I was doing it until he started talking,

"Let, what's on your mind?"

I looked up at him and stopped tracing the tattoo. I smiled,

"You could always read me like a book"

He smirked and kissed my forehead.

"What is it…?"

"You aren't going to like it"

He shrugged,

"Try me"

I sat up and put my hands on his chest; I sighed and looked at him.

"Do you remember when I told you that I had that one drunken night in New York with some guy, but I couldn't remember who?"

He nodded and I kept going before I lost the courage,

"Today I found flowers in the trailer, and…"

I stopped myself everything has been perfect and I didn't want it to change now. He rubbed my knee and I looked at him and he smiled.

"Just tell me, it won't change anything"

"You sure?"

He nodded,

"We're in this now Let. Good or bad, rain or shine. We'll work it out whatever it is"

I smiled a little and drummed my fingers on his chest as I kept going,

"They were from Liam, and he left me a note. About one night we spent together, a couple days before I left to come home and how he thought I would come back for him, but now that I haven't, he's going to come find me."

I looked at him and he didn't show any emotion. I decided to keep going,

"I didn't know it was him, I didn't remember until I read the note. It didn't mean anything and I don't want this to change us."

He sat up and leaned against the head board. I straddled him and put my hands on his shoulders. He finally looked at me,

"Its fine Let, I know it meant nothing."

I let go of the breath I was holding and smiled. He put his hands on my hips and gently kissed me. I pulled away and smiled but I saw some hesitation in his eyes,

"What? Just ask me"

"It's stupid, don't worry about it"

I smiled and tilted my head,

"Tell me, no secrets remember"

He sighed and nodded a little bit.

"Is there a chance the baby is his?"

He looked down and my body tighten. I put my hands on his cheeks,

"No"

He looked up and met my eyes,

"No chance Dom."

"Okay"

He smiled and I smiled back at him as he put a hand on my tiny little bump. I smiled as I put my hand over his,

"Can you believe we are going to be parents?"

He laughed and shook his head.

"I feel like we should have passed a test or something before we're allowed to be parents"

I laughed,

"Well then we wouldn't be having a baby. We were never good at tests."

He smiled and kissed me. I grabbed his head pulling him closer to me and his hands went to my hips. He flipped us over and went for my neck. I pulled his shirt over his head, the minute it was gone he was attacking my neck again. I rubbed his head as I pulled his lips back to mine. I wiggled out of my pants and pushed Dom's down. He smiled on to my lips,

"You're even sexier when you're carrying my kid"

I laughed and kissed him again, this time I slipped my tongue in and he moaned at the contact. I gripped his shoulders bucking my hips up as he pushed into me. We moved faster hiding each other's stride harder each time until we both came together collapsing on the bed.

Dom put his arm around me and I smiled as I went to his side falling asleep. I woke up the next morning to an empty bed but Dom left me a note,

_Hey beautiful, _

_I had to go to the track early, get some rest. You were too sexy to wake up; I have date set up for tonight. Bathing suit optional for most of it. Call me later, _

_I love you_

_Your baby daddy_

I smiled getting up to shower, as I was eating my fruit loops there was a knock on the door. Mia yelled she was getting it and Vince walked into the kitchen groaning.

"Let"

I laughed a little,

"Yeah"

"Why the hell do I have a cast on my arm?"

I had to laugh and he glared at me. I put my hands up,

"You were very very drunk last night, my friend"

He groaned some more and slammed his head into the counter. I put another mouthful of fruit loops in my mouth as Mia walked into the kitchen with Liam by her side. She gave me a look and shrugged a bit. I smiled as they sat down with Vince and I.

* * *

**Hope you like it. New one soon.**


	57. Chapter 57

Letty's POV

I didn't know what to say. How did Liam know this is where I lived? I sighed and smiled the best I could. No one knew our history except for Dom. Mia sat beside Vince, and started eating her cereal.

"Mia."

She looked over at him,

"What?"

"Can you chew a little quieter?"

She rolled her eyes and chewed louder at him.

"And one more thing can someone please tell me why I have a cast on my arm and why is it pink?"

I laughed and so did Mia. Liam smiled and looked at me. I excused myself and we walked in to the living room. I sat on the couch with my back against the arm of it, Liam sat infront of me and smiled.

"Hey"

"What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you get my flowers?"

I nodded,

"Yeah"

"I said I was going to come find you"

"Liam"

He stopped me,

"Let, I am so happy you finally gave us a chance. Why didn't you come home?"

"I am home"

He shook his head,

"Home is with me"

"Liam, I was drunk that night. I didn't even know it was you until yesterday"

He looked at me then laughed,

"That was funny Let"

I sighed and rubbed my face.

"What's on your finger?"

I pulled my hand from my face and looked at it. My engagement ring catching the light, I smiled at it.

"Liam, I'm sorry but that night in New York didn't mean anything to me"

"It had too"

I shook my head,

"It didn't, and I was in a bad place and I took comfort where I could"

He looked down,

"So you just came back and decided to get married to the guy that was always left you. I came for you Let, I love you"

I sighed and looked at him,

"Liam I am so sorry if you thought anything could happen between us but it can't"

He was about to answer when Leon walked in shouting for me,

"Letty"

I looked to the door frame and smiled at him,

"Someone finally decided to wake up"

He laughed,

"Tony wants to know if you and the baby want anything for lunch"

I shook my head no and smiled,

"I'm okay, thanks."

"We're going to leave to meet up with them soon"

I nodded and smiled as he put the phone back to his ear. I turned back to Liam,

"Baby?"

I smiled a little bit,

"I'm pregnant"

She smiled, that was weird. I didn't think he would be happy about this,

"Why are you happy?"

"Let, we're having a baby"

I was taken back, I shook my head,

"No. We're not. Dom and I are"

"How far along are you?"

"A couple weeks"

I shrugged and he smiled again. I shook my head,

"I think you should leave."

I stood up and started walking back to the front door as he followed me. He put his hands on my shoulders and turned me around,

"Letty it could be ours."

"No it couldn't"

He nodded,

"We didn't use protection"

"What?"

I screamed at him. He rubbed my shoulders and I pushed him off.

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought you wanted us to connect."

"Liam you need to leave"

"You could be carrying my kid"

I was so scared it was his, I started shaking. Vince walked out of the kitchen and saw us. He looked at me,

"Please get him out of here"

Vince went to grab him and Liam pushed him. I caught Vince a little bit as he stumbled. I gave Liam a look and he finally left but not without saying,

"Letty I will be fighting for my kid. I don't want that asshole him near it. I will be back"

He left and I sunk on to the floor as Vince sat beside me,

"What the hell was that?"

"He thinks the baby is his"

He gave me a look,

"Why?"

"I hooked up with him before I came home. I was super drunk"

He laughed,

"He seems crazy, I knew the only way you could sleep with something like that is if you were drunk"

I laughed and stood up, helping Vince stand up. We all got changed and drove to the track. Mia had her arm around me as we were talking about what happened,

"He's going to be pissed"

"Mia, how am I supposed to tell him?"

"You guys are acting like grown-ups now; I bet he's going to be fine"

I sighed,

"I hope so"

We walked into the pit and Dom was talking to Shelley. I decided to just go wait in his office. I laid down the couch, I shut my eyes for a minute and I guess I fell asleep. I woke up and saw Dom typing on his computer,

"Hey"

He looked up and smiled at me,

"Hey"

I sat up and rubbed my face,

"How long was I out?"

"About forty minutes"

I nodded and smiled a little,

"You okay?"

I looked up at him and shook my head and looked down. He pushed his chair away from the desk and came to sit with me. He sat beside me and I put my legs over his and his hands went to my knees. I looked up and started talking,

"Liam stopped by today"

He gave me a look,

"What?"

"He showed up at the house, and he said he loved me and he wanted to have a relationship"

"Is this you breaking up with me?"

He smirked and I laughed as I pushed him. He gave me a smile to keep going,

"He thinks the baby is his"

"And"

I looked up at him, after everything Liam had said I was having doubts. I didn't want to even have a chance that it was Liam's. The tears welled in my eyes and he wiped them away,

"Let look at me"

I met eyes with him,

"If the baby is his, I'm not going anywhere. We'll make it work"

I smiled and kissed him gently.

"You mean it?"

He nodded,

"I love you, and this baby is part of you. I love him or her already"

I smiled,

"You are the most amazing person I have ever met. I love you so much"

"We'll make it work"

"I don't him to be the father."

I sighed in to him as he hugged me. I didn't know what I was going to do if Liam was the father.

* * *

**Hope you like it. **

**Three's a party up next **


	58. Chapter 58

Letty's POV

It had been a week since Liam had shown up. Dom hasn't shown any signs of pulling away. I was standing in front of my mirror looking at my stomach. It had popped out in the last couple days. It just looked like I was bloated but to me it was finally sinking in that I had a baby inside me. I was fiddling with my shirt trying to make it look good. I felt like my stomach was huge,

"Stop it, you look beautiful"

I turned around and smiled,

"How long have you been standing there?"

He shrugged and smirked,

"A little while"

He walked over and hugged me from behind as I leaned in to his back. He put his hands on my stomach. I kissed his arm as he swayed us back and forth. He gave me a look,

"What is it?"

He moved his head to my shoulder,

"Are you happy?"

I nodded and looked at him,

"Of course I am, why do I not seem happy?"

He shrugged,

"I don't know. You seem like something is always on your mind"

"It's just Liam. I don't want him to be the dad. I don't want to have a kid with anyone but you"

I turned and faced him,

"I did some research."

I raised an eyebrow,

"You did?"

He nodded,

"After your first trimester you can get a paternity test. But when I told you it didn't matter, it doesn't. Either way you're stuck with me."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

He laughed and kissed my cheek,

"Maybe a little bit of both"

He let go and laughed as we walked downstairs. I followed listening to him talk to Vince,

"I still can't believe you let them put a pink cast on me"

"Whatever man, it's been a week. You need to get over it. Besides that girl last night seemed to like it"

I was confused by the last statement,

"Last night?"

Vince looked up and smirked,

"I got that ass I was chasing when the car slammed into me"

I laughed and walked into the kitchen and sat beside Mia. She was looking at wedding magazines. She was planning my wedding and I loved it because I was not in to planning it. I didn't care what color the napkins were.

"Let do you want to have the wedding before or after the baby?"

I shrugged and looked at Dom.

"Do you have a preference?"

He shook his head,

"Whatever you want babe"

I smiled and looked at her,

"In a month when we go back to LA"

Mia looked at me like I was crazy.

"A month? 30 days. You are crazy"

"Mia just make it simple. I don't need anything crazy"

She glared at me,

"So I guess releasing the doves is out of the question?"

I laughed and nodded. She pouted,

"The chocolate fountain"

"You can keep that. The baby will love it"

She laughed and kept flicking through the pages of the book,

"I have one demand"

She looked up and nodded for me to continue.

"It has to be on the beach"

She kind of chuckled and passed me a page. I looked down and there it was. She already knew what permits we would need to do it on the beach. I hugged her and she seemed a little surprised but I kissed her cheek.

"I love you, I couldn't ask for a better best friend"

"Aww the baby is making you sensitive"

"Ha ha, very funny"

I stood up and left her to plan. I walked to the back yard and sat on the porch. I was listening to the breeze when I heard something else. Dom. Yelling.

I walked back in to the house and there was Liam standing at the door. He pushed past Dom and walked up to me. He kissed me and I pushed him off. I saw Dom behind us and he was pissed. Liam put his hands to my stomach and smiled,

"How is our baby doing?"

I pushed his off again,

"Don't touch me"

"Letty, are you still on this you don't love me thing?"

"I don't love you"

He finally stepped back and looked at me,

"You have too. We're having a baby."

Dom finally lost it, and started talking to him.

"Liam you need to leave this house now and I mean now. I am not doing this anymore. You are trespassing. You are harassing my girlfriend. You need to leave. If I see you again, I will call the cops. You have no right to be here"

Liam turned to him,

"Your girlfriend is carrying my child, how do you feel about that? I have every right to be here for every moment. Maybe you should back off."

"This is my house. You need to leave"

I saw his fists bunch up and I knew he was about to punch. I didn't need any more trouble so I gave him a look. I loved that I could conversations with him without talking. His hands went loose but he stood his ground. I finally stepped in,

"Liam just leave. This isn't your place. I don't want you here. Go back to New York"

"Letty you know, that there is a chance the baby is mine"

"Liam maybe there is, but until we know for sure you have no right to be here. If I don't want you near me you shouldn't be near me. If the baby is yours and I mean IF you can be in the child's life. Not mine."

He didn't say anything he just walked out and Dom slammed the door behind him. I walked over and hugged him. He hugged me back and kissed my head. I sighed; the drama was getting to be too much. Vince and Mia had retreated back to the kitchen. Leon, Jesse and Brian walked in with groceries laughing. I smiled at them and decided to just be here with my family and not let Liam ruin my happiness.

* * *

**Hope you like it. **

**New one shot out. Go check it out. **


	59. Chapter 59

One Month Later

Letty's POV

I was sitting on an exam table waiting for the doctor to come and do a paternity test. I didn't tell Dom I was here. I didn't tell anyone. I didn't want to, Dom had come in almost a week ago to give a DNA sample but I told him I didn't want to do the test. I was so scared, to do it with him there because I didn't want to see his face if it wasn't him. The doctor walked back in and smiled,

"So I have the results."

I sighed,

"And…"

She looked up from the chart.

"I have good news."

I smiled at this point, she kept going,

"The sample we had was a 99.9 percent match."

I sighed and tears started coming out and I didn't know why. I was so happy I could leave Liam in the dust and never think about it again. She smiled at me and left me to change back in to my jeans and hoodie. I walked back out to my car and was getting in when my phone rang,

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me"

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"Just wondering where you wondered off too"

"Oh, I had to go do something."

"Care to share?"

I laughed as I started the car,

"Not yet, meet me at the beach tonight."

"Sure, seven?"

"Perfect. I will see you then."

I hung up and decided to be very cheesy. I went to a customize t-shirt shop. I got them to make me a shirt that said no getting it out of this now on the front and on the back it said you're really the dad. I laughed putting it in the bag, and I went back to my house to finished packing the last of the boxes so we could sell it.

It was almost five when I decided to shower and get ready. I was pulling up to the beach when I saw his car. I got out pulling my sweater over my shirt. I walked out to the sand and sat beside him, he turned and looked at me,

"Hey"

"Hey"

I leaned against him and he kissed my head,

"I missed you today"

"I had to do something"

"Someone is being secretive"

I laughed and stood up. He gave me a weird look, but I pulled off my sweater and he read the shirt. He raised an eyebrow but I turned around for him to read the back. I felt him hug me from behind and I laughed as he kissed my neck.

"So you're happy"

"Are you crazy, I am so happy"

I turned and put my arms around his neck as his hands went to my butt.

"Is that where you were today?"

I nodded,

"I just didn't want you there in case it turned out the other way."

He nodded and hugged me again putting his face in my neck. I rubbed his neck as we swayed there. We pulled away and sat on the sand and I was between his legs as his hands rested on my stomach. His chin on my shoulder whispering in my ear,

"You excited for the wedding?"

I nodded,

"Even more after today"

He kissed my cheek,

"You're going to be so sexy"

"Oh yeah, I feel so sexy"

He rubbed my arms,

"You will be beautiful. Always have been, always will be"

I smiled,

"You have all the right answers."

He laughed and we watched the waves for almost another hour before he got up,

"Hey I was comfortable"

I looked up at him as he brushed the sand off and out his hands out.

"Where are we going?"

He shrugged and I jumped on his back settling my head in to her neck as he walked us along the beach. We walked up the board walk and ended up at this little restaurant. I slipped my sweater back on as we sat down,

"This is nice"

"I'm a nice guy"

I laughed,

"So I was thinking"

He raised an eyebrow and I kept going,

"I think we should write our won vows"

"Let"

He whined and I pouted and gave him puppy dog eyes,

"Please, it'll be so cute"

He chuckled,

"Fine just for you"

I smiled and nodded. As the waitress walked up to us,

"Drinks?"

"Um, water"

She nodded and looked at Dom and smiled a little too sweetly. She put her hand on his shoulder,

"And you handsome?"

"Beer please"

She nodded and squeezed his shoulder and walked away,

"God, am I invisible?"

"Not to me"

He smirked and I had to laugh a little bit. I smacked his cheek and he smiled. We started talking about the wedding and spent the rest of the night together. We drove home together deciding to get my car later. We walked upstairs and collapsed on the bed.

"Two days and you're really stuck"

He laughed and laid down beside me, and put his hand on my stomach.

"Already was"

"Just because of the little babe?"

He laughed,

"No I like the momma too"

I smiled and put my hand on top of his.

"DO you think it'll be a girl or boy?'

"Girl, with curls like her mom and definitely your eyes"

"Or a boy with your smile"

"Either way I will be happy, do you think we'll be good parents?"

I rolled on my side to look at him as I leaned my chin on his chest. He nodded and looked down at me,

"I think we're going to be amazing parents."

I nodded thinking about it,

"I think we should name her Alexandra after your mom"

He sat up on his elbows and looked at me,

"You would do that?"

I nodded,

"Of course I would, I know how much she meant to you"

He kissed my head as we laid back down,

"And for a boy?"

I looked up at him,

"I had one idea"

"And"

"Nicholas after my grandfather."

He smiled,

"I think it sounds perfect. You make me the happiest person in the world, thank you for giving me a family."

"Thank you for letting me give you one"

I kissed him and slipped my tongue in as we spent the night in bliss.

* * *

**Next one tomorrow. **


	60. Chapter 60

Letty's POV

It was a couple days later and everything seemed perfect. I was walking around the house in shorts and a t-shirt; I walked up to our room and went to the bathroom where Dom was shaving. I hoped on the counter,

"Hey"

He smiled, and kept shaving so I kept going,

"We need to have a chat"

He laughed a little and nodded,

"What's up?"

"Tonight at your bachelor party, no girls"

He laughed and rinsed his face off. I glared at him and he walked over to me and stood between my legs. I put my hands on his chest,

"No girls"

He smiled and nodded,

"I mean it Dominic"

"I know Leticia"

He smiled and kissed me. It caught me off the guard and I fell back a little bit grabbing his face as he pulled me back. I put my legs around his waist locking them there and pulling him closer. His hands travelled to the bottom of my shirt. He was about to pull it off when we heard Vince downstairs,

"Dom, we have to go!"

He pulled away,

"I'll be there in a minute"

I put my head on his chest,

"We need to take his key back"

He laughed and kissed my head. I looked at him one more time before I kissed him gently and bite his lip as I pulled back,

"Not too late"

"You know how to drive me crazy"

I smirked and raised my eyebrows jumping off the cupboard walking downstairs. Dom was behind me and I smiled when I saw Mia on the couch,

"Figured the boys were going out we would stay in"

I smiled and went to sit beside her,

"Sounds good to me"

The boys left and we got settled on the couch. We turned on some rom coms and spent the night pigging out.

"So when are you and Brian going to have some babies?"

She shrugged,

"I mean I want to have a family Let, I'm just young still"

"I'm the same age"

"It wasn't planned"

"Doesn't mean I don't want it"

"I know, I'm just saying I want to be ready."

I nodded,

"Okay"

"Let I am happy. I am so happy; I guess I just want to plan it like everything else"

I laughed and put my head on her shoulder,

"You can just be fun Aunt Mia"

"I would love that"

We spent the rest of the night watching movies and just being together, it was almost two and the boys still weren't home. Mia decided to just go home and wait for Brian, and I went upstairs to our room and called Dom, it rang until I got his voicemail.

"Hey babe, I'm going to bed. Let's just say I'm still a little frisky. Hope your home soon. Love you"

I hung up and turned off the lights; I pulled the blankets around me and fell asleep. I woke up a little later to lips on my neck. I laughed and smiled. My hands were on his chest pulling at his shirt,

"Got my message huh?"

He grunted in response. I moved my hands to his face as I moved his lips to mine. He slipped his tongue my mouth and I started to suck on it. He moaned slipping my shorts down my legs slipping a finger inside me,

"Dom"

He smiled into my neck as I pulled at his shirt. He let me pull it off and went back to my mouth, adding another finger. I moaned in to his mouth, he pulled away to pull my shirt off of me. I moved to his pants as he took his fingers out of me. He helped me pull them off and he didn't waste any time before he pushed in to me. I gripped his shoulders, it wasn't long before I shuttered underneath him but he just kept going. It wasn't long before I felt him come inside me and I was right behind him. He collapsed beside me,

"I told you, you drive me crazy"

I laughed and cuddled into his chest,

"How was the party?"

I felt him shrugged,

"It was alright, Brian got wasted. I dropped him off"

I laughed,

"You didn't drink?"

"Not really, if I was drunk that would not have last as long"

I laughed and traced his tattoo.

"I know it doesn't"

He nudged me a little bit and I laughed,

"You said it first"

He laughed and kissed my head.

"You should have gotten drunk tonight; it was your last night being single"

"I have never been truly single since you kissed me in the garage that one day"

I laughed and sat up putting my hands on his chest,

"You kissed me first"

"No, you kissed me. You said boy it's hot in here. Took off your coveralls and walked over and planted one on me"

I laughed and he smirked,

"We remember our first kiss very differently"

He laughed and sat up on his elbows,

"And how do you remember it?"

"I think it was more I was working on a car, you turned me around and planted one on me. Leaned your forehead on mine and said 'you are driving me crazy' that is what happened"

He smiled and nodded laying back down,

"Maybe I did"

I smiled and bent down and kissed him,

"And then you brought me to the office, we made out and your dad almost caught us"

He laughed,

"God we were fearless"

I smiled,

"We've been through a lot."

He nodded and yawned. I sat back down beside him and we fell asleep. The next day I woke up and Dom was still asleep beside me. I got up and grabbed a shirt from the floor and my shorts and slipped them on walking down stairs. I jumped when I saw Vince on the floor.

"Vince?"

I nudged him with my foot. He didn't move,

"Vince"

This time I kicked him, he opened his eyes,

"God, Let. Leave me alone"

"You are on my kitchen floor."

He looked around,

"How did I get here?"

"I'm guessing you were too drunk to get back to your apartment"

He laughed and sat up holding his head. I walked by him, starting to make pancakes. I heard Dom on the stairs and I saw him walk over and step over Vince. I laughed at the sight, and he came over and kissed my cheek. I smiled as I put the batter on the skillet. Dom poured himself a cup of coffee and gave one to Vince. There was a knock on the front door and I went to get it. It was Liam, and I couldn't even say anything.


	61. Chapter 61

Letty's POV

My mind was racing I didn't want him here. I stepped back a little bit, I think he took it as he could come in and he stepped into the doorway. I shook my head,

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you and the baby"

He put his hand up going for my stomach and I pushed him back. Dom walked to the door,

"Let do you –"

He stopped when he saw Liam standing there. He looked at me and I bit my lip as I started to speak,

"Liam you have no right to be here. I got a DNA test, Dom is the father. I think you should just leave"

Anger flashed in his eyes. I sighed and just looked at him. What happened next I wasn't expecting he pushed me screaming,

"Bitch"

Before I hit the floor I felt Dom catch me. He helped me stand again and I smiled as his hand didn't leave my back. Liam was standing there still but this time Dom was the one to say something,

"You get out of my house; you get out of our lives. You never come back. How dare you touch her, especially while she's pregnant. If I ever see you again you will be sorry"

Liam decided the best thing to do was throw a punch. Bad move. Dom ducked and punched him in the stomach. I stepped back and they ended up going at it. Somewhere in the confusion the cops were called and both of them were taken off to jail. I didn't even realise I was crying until Mia came and hugged me. I sighed into her.

"We better go get him"

I nodded and I ran upstairs slipping on a pair of jeans and a hoodie. I slipped on my flip flops and we headed out to the car. It wasn't long before we were at the station,

"We're here to get Dominic Torreto"

The officer smiled and looked at some papers,

"He's still in questioning. He'll be out soon"

I nodded and smiled as we went to sit on the chairs. Vince was pacing back and forth. Mia was on the phone with Tony and my head was racing. God this was ridiculous, I sighed and I saw Mia pass me the phone. I took it,

"Hey Tony"

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, a little freaked out. I'm fine though"

"DO you want me to come back early?"

"No, come next week before the wedding."

"If you are sure…"

"Positive"

I saw Dom walk out, and I smiled.

"I got to go, I love you Tony"

"Love you too Let"

I hung up and walked over to him. Hugging him around the waist burying my head in his, he hugged me back putting on hand to my head. We stood like for a few minutes before he pulled us away, he took my face in his hands,

"Are you okay?"

I nodded and smiled a little bit,

"I'm fine"

He smiled put an arm around my shoulders. We filled out more paper work and went home. Vince was groaning in the backseat as Mia drove home. Dom turned to him,

"You okay?"

"This is too much."

"You we're that worried"

He sat up and pointed at Dom.

"No, you got me drunk last night. Then got in a fight and had to drag me out."

I laughed a little and he glared at me,

"Don't look at me like that"

"It's your fault too"

I laughed,

"Mine?"

"You had to get married"

I smiled as we pulled into the driveway.

"Okay you big baby go have a nap. You need sleep"

He gave me a face and walked inside as we laughed at him. He flipped us the middle finger walking upstairs. I laughed leaning against Dom as Mia went inside talking to Brian on the phone. I sat on the porch, and Dom sat beside me putting his hand on my knee.

"It's going to be fine"

"I know"

He smiled and kissed my forehead, I sighed into him. I stood up and he looked at me,

"Starving"

He laughed and stood up as we walked back into the kitchen to make some lunch. It was later that night and I was in one of Dom's shirts in the bathroom shaving my legs. He walked in and smirked,

"Don't even think about it"

He laughed,

"What?"

I glared a little bit,

"You know what; it's how I got this little babe in my stomach"

He laughed and walked over, and put his hands on my bulging stomach. He wiggled his eyebrows and kissed me as I wiped off the rest of the shaving cream. I laughed and pulled away when he said,

"You look sexy in my shirts."

I smiled,

"You look sexy defending me"

He laughed and started brushing his teeth. I stood up and walked by him sitting on the bed putting lotion on my legs. He sat beside me,

"So in three days you are officially going to be a Torreto"

I smiled and kissed him,

"So happy"

It was two nights later and Dom was getting ready to go stay at Mia and Brian's before the ceremony tomorrow. He was kissing me, I pulled away.

"You have to go"

He shook his head and kissed me. He mumbled through the kiss,

"I don't want too"

I smiled and put my forehead on his,

"Go and tomorrow night you will not be sorry"

"Let's just run away get married tonight"

I laughed,

"Mia would kill us"

"Not you, you are with child"

I laughed, and pushed him back a little bit.

"I will see you tomorrow and you better be dressed nicely"

He smiled and shrugged,

"You going to pull a runaway bride if I don't?"

I walked past him,

"Guess you'll have to find out"

I looked over my shoulder swinging my hips too much. He growled running after me. I laughed running down the stairs. He hugged me from behind,

"I will you see you tomorrow"

"You bet your ass"

He smiled and kissed my neck as I turned around. I kissed him one more time,

"Go, I'll be the one in white."

"I'll be the one waiting."

* * *

**Million Miles Next. **

**Reviews are always nice. **


End file.
